


Your Heart Ain't Cold (Cause It Burns), fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexual Character, Gen, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, M/M, Original Character(s), Road Trips, Superpowers, TRADUCTION, generator rex is thrown in here randomly
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Où Mayuzumi Chihiro obtient contre son gré un travail aux Akashi Industries, va en Amérique, rencontre Nijimura Shuuzou et Kiyoshi Teppei, fait un road-trip pour découvrir les secrets d’une secte, et questionne ses choix de vie tout du long.« L’Histoire de Nijimura » de la série Désignation : Miracle.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Heart Ain't Cold (Cause It Burns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511198) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> NdA :  
> Cette histoire n’a que cinq chapitres ! Donc le nombre de chapitres que vous voyez est très trompeur. Après le premier chapitre, il y aura un petit interlude qui accompagne chaque chapitre que je vais poster (donc ça ressemblera à deux chapitres postés en même temps) et ensuite il y a un épilogue après le cinquième chapitre. Cette fic est complètement terminée ! 
> 
> Elle a des notes *très* longues et importantes qui seront dans la section de fin. S’il-vous-plaît, lisez ces notes ! Parce qu’il y a certaines choses que vous devriez savoir à propos de cette histoire très étrange. 
> 
> Elle fait partie de l’univers de Désignation : Miracle, et vous aurez besoin de connaître cet univers pour lire cette fic. Et aussi, si vous n’avez pas lu ‘We’re Never Coming Back (to Your Filthy Halls)’ une graaaaaaande partie de cette histoire n’aura pas beaucoup de sens. 
> 
> Et ahahah, oui, j’ai déjà utilisé une variation de ce titre pour une histoire courte mais c’était super approprié pour cette histoire donc je l’ai réutilisé ! Il vient de ‘And We Run’ de Within Temptation ft. Xzibit. 
> 
> The secret beta fish a été la beta de cette fic, toutes les erreurs qui restent sont les miennes =D
> 
> NdT: Les chapitres seront normalement postés tous les samedis et les interludes tous les dimanches. Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'en tenir au programme. 
> 
> Comme d'habitude, les titres venant de chansons ne sont pas traduits, si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre, des tournures de phrases qui ne sont pas exacts, dites-le moi, et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à aller envoyer un commentaire en anglais à l'auteur - umisabaku. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Et prenez soin de vous :)

Mayuzumi Chihiro descend de l’avion en se sentant fatigué, ronchon, et ayant vaguement des envies de meurtre. Il regrette énormément tous les événements de sa vie qui l’ont mené à ce moment. Il cligne des paupières aux premières vues de Los Angeles et décide là et maintenant qu’il va détester tout de ce pays.

« Mr. Mayuzumi ? »

Mayuzumi regarde son interlocuteur avec l’hostilité à moitié-endormie de quelqu’un qui vient d’être dans un avion pendant dix heures et qui n’a pas dormi. Il voit deux hommes blonds en costumes qui l’attendent sur le tarmac.

« Vous êtes Chihiro Mayuzumi ? » répète l’un des hommes.

« Oui, c’est ça, » répond Mayuzumi en anglais.

« Ryder Kade Stevens. Voici mon partenaire, Vincent Gallagher. On est là pour t’escorter à ton hôtel. »

« Merci, » dit Mayuzumi après leur avoir serré la main. Il se rappelle que ce n’est pas leur faute s’il est là, donc il ne devrait pas leur en vouloir d’exister.

« Sauf si vous préférez aller directement à l’établissement ? » propose Vincent.

« Nope. L’hôtel, c’est bien. » S’il doit aller au travail là maintenant, il pourrait bien vraiment tuer quelqu’un.

Si les deux hommes sont surpris par son manque d’éthique professionnelle, ils sont trop polis pour le dire.

*

« Vous êtes pas un peu jeune pour être un Directeur Général Adjoint ? » demande enfin Vincent quand ils sont dans la limousine.

« Vous pouvez pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi, » dit Mayuzumi de la banquette arrière.

« C’est pas _moi_ le Directeur Général Adjoint. Stevens ? _Toi_ , t’es un Directeur Général Adjoint ? »

« Nope, je suis un homme de main professionnel, » dit joyeusement Ryder. Ryder conduit la limousine, et les deux hommes portent un étui à l’épaule. Mayuzumi travaille pour cette compagnie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu’aucun de ses employés n’est ce que les apparences sous-entendent.

« Je vous en pris » dit-il. « Vous êtes tous les deux des touche-à-tout. J’imagine que vous êtes tous les deux infiniment plus éduqués et talentueux que moi. »

« Et pourtant c’est vous qui vous faîtes les gros billets, » dit Stevens, secouant la tête, comme s’il avait honte. « Donc vous êtes quoi ? Un petit génie ? Un ninja secret ? »

« Un niveau bac, » lance Mayuzumi avec un grand sourire.

« Donc, un génie ? » dit Ryder.

« Non, j’avais des notes suprêmement moyennes. »

« Alors, les arts martiaux ? » Les yeux de Vincent le regardent de haut en bas, septique.

« Décidément pas. Je suis un humain très normal sans aucun talent et avec exceptionnellement peu d’ambition. » Mayuzumi pense à imprimer sa biographie sur sa carte de visite. Ça lui ferait gagner beaucoup de temps.

« Si vous voulez pas nous le dire, vous êtes pas obligé, » dit Ryder, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous dis la vérité. »

« Le Boss engage pas de gens normaux, » dit Vincent, sa voix sèche. « Et vous pouvez pas être l’un des bras droits de Masaomi Akashi en étant moyen. Si vous êtes si normal, comment vous avez eu le job ? »

« Par népotisme, en gros, » dit Mayuzumi. « Et un peu en profitant du malheur des autres. »

*

C’était complètement de la faute d’Akashi Seijuurou. En regardant en arrière, si Mayuzumi avait su le genre de problèmes que son passe-temps de basket allait lui amener dans la vie, il serait retourné dans le temps et il aurait giflé son lui de quatorze ans avant qu’il puisse attraper sa première balle de basket.

Il avait su depuis le début que la vie universitaire, ce n’était pas pour lui. Son plan après le lycée, c’était de trouver un travail – quelque chose qui avait des horaires fixes et qui ne demandait pas trop d’efforts. Ça n’avait pas besoin d’avoir un bon salaire, juste assez pour payer un studio et en laisser assez pour les courses et des livres.

Tout ce qu’il voulait vraiment, c’était une vie simple et silencieuse. Aller au travail, rentrer, lire, dormir, recommencer le jour suivant. Et on aurait dit qu’il allait établir une vie très confortable.

Et puis Akashi est arrivé.

*

« Mayuzumi-san, c’est inacceptable. »

Mayuzumi força un sourire. « Est-ce que Client-san voudrait passer une commande ? Sinon, Client-san devra arrêter de bloquer la file. »

« Je prendrai un numéro deux, » dit Akashi, avec la plus faible des moues. « Mayuzumi-san, c’est très bouleversant. Il existe de meilleurs emplois– »

« Est-ce que Client-san aimerait prendre le menu large ? » dit Mayuzumi.

« Mayuzumi-san, » dit Akashi, sa voix commençant à prendre ce sous-entendu de commandement impérieux dont Mayuzumi se souvenait si bien de ses jours au club de basket. « J’avais l’impression que tu allais étudier à l’université. »

« Oui, tu _avais_ cette impression, et c’était hilarant. J’adore quand tu as tort. Client-san. S’il-vous-plaît laissez la place pour les autres de la file. »

L’œil d’Akashi a presque un tic. « Tu n’as pas besoin de travailler ici. »

Mayuzumi souffle et laisse enfin tomber son personnage du serveur. « _J’aime_ travailler ici. » Il était devenu complaisant avec l’idée qu’Akashi ne découvrirait jamais qu’il travaillait dans un Maji Burger, parce qu’Akashi ne mettrait jamais, jamais les pieds dans un Maji Burger.

Ce qu’il avait oublié, c’est que Nebuya _irait_ dans un Maji Burger, et fréquemment, et que le Roi Sans Couronne était une sale balance qui disait tout à Akashi.

« C’est un gâchis de tes talents, » dit Akashi.

« OK, tout d’abord, sois pas condescendant envers les gens dévoués de l’industrie de la restauration. Il y a beaucoup de gens ici qui travaillent très dur pour offrir un service dont le public a besoin donc ravale ton mépris. Je ne suis pas l’un de ces gens, mais tu devrais quand même pas être un connard, et ça m’amène à mon deuxième point, quels talents ? » dit Mayuzumi, offensé au nom de ses collègues tout en maintenant simultanément une impression réaliste de lui-même en tant qu’employé. « Je n’ai pas de licence, j’avais des notes de merde au lycée, et oh ouais, je n’ai aucune envie d’avoir une carrière épanouissante. Je suis _exactement_ là où je devrais travailler. Je ne veux rien de plus de la vie que ce que j’ai maintenant. »

Akashi lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. « Je suis déçu de toi, Mayuzumi-san. »

« Heureusement pour toi et pour tout le monde sur cette terre, je n’en ai pas vraiment grand-chose à faire de ce que le capitaine de mon ancien club de basket pense de moi. »

« Je peux t’obtenir un travail dans la compagnie de mon père, » continua Akashi, comme si Mayuzumi n’avait rien dit. « Le salaire est meilleur et tu n’as pas à travailler avec de la nourriture congelée. »

« Non, merci, » dit Mayuzumi. « Je suis bien là où je suis. »

« Laisse-moi me corriger. Je _t’ai_ obtenu une position dans la compagnie de mon père, et tu commenceras lundi. »

« Akashi, crois-moi quand je te dis que je sais à quel point ça sonne absurde, mais : t’es pas mon boss. J’ai eu mon diplôme. Je suis plus obligé de t’obéir. »

Akashi sourit et brilla en rouge. « En fait, si. Si, tu es obligé. »

*

Mayuzumi travaillait aux Akashi Industries depuis deux semaines avant de réaliser ce qu’il s’était passé. Il était déterminé à présenter sa démission à la seconde parce que bordel de merde, il avait sa fierté et il n’allait plus être le soldat de plomb d’Akashi.

Mais ensuite il reçut sa première paye et, eh bien.

En fait il ne tient pas _tant que ça_ à sa fierté.

*

Et s’il devait être brutalement honnête, ce n’était pas _entièrement_ de la faute d’Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Masaomi avait aussi une bonne part des responsabilités.

*

Il découvrit qu’il aimait le travail de bureau. Ça avait des horaires fixes, et c’était surtout des entrées de données machinales, et ça payait infiniment mieux que le Maji Burger.

Il trouva un endroit bien pour s’échapper pendant ses pauses-déjeuner, un endroit avec une alcôve à l’ombre près des bureaux et où il n’avait ordinairement pas besoin de côtoyer des gens.

C’était une cour plaisante, avec l’inconvénient malheureux d’être à l’entrée des Bureaux de la Direction. Ce qui n’est devenu malheureux que le jour où Masaomi et sa Directrice Générale ont commencé à se disputer pour sur sujets personnels.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer de renvoyer les personnes que j’engage, Masaomi-san. »

« Si, je peux ! Je suis ton boss ! Et aussi, arrête d’engager des gens incompétents. »

« Heiwajima-kun était parfaitement compétent ; il avait une liste d’accomplissements de la taille d’une– »

« Très bien, alors arrête d’engager des gens _ennuyeux._ Si je dois supporter un autre mouton bruyant je vais hurler. Pourquoi j’ai besoin d’un autre assistant, de toute façon ? »

« Vous n’en avez pas besoin, _j_ _’ai_ besoin d’un assistant. »

« Sottises, Akane-chan, tu es entièrement capable de gérer tout ce que je t’envoie- »

« Néanmoins, si vous insistez sur la grande variété de tâches que vous estimez que ma position doit prendre en charge, j’aurai besoin d’un assistant pour certaines des tâches les plus communes. »

« Est-ce que c’est parce que je t’ai demandé d’aller chercher mes affaires au pressing ? Très bien, ne vas pas chercher mes affaires au pressing ; nous allons trouver quelqu’un pour chercher mes affaires pressing. Hey, toi ! Pêche ! Vas chercher mes affaires au pressing. »

Puisque Mayuzumi était en train de mordre une pêche, il n’y avait que peu de doute quant à qui Masaomi avait appelé. Donc il avala sa bouché et dit d’une manière décontractée : « Non, je ne vais pas faire ça. »

Sa réponse était apparemment tellement surprenante qu’elle dérailla complètement la dispute alors que Masaomi et de sa Directrice Générale s’arrêtèrent tous les deux pour fixer Mayuzumi, qui continua de manger sa pêche.

« Tu travailles _bien_ ici, n’est-ce pas ? » demande Masaomi, en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, c’est exacte. »

« Et tu sais _bien_ qui je suis, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Il y a une photo immense de vous accrochée à chaque étage, donc oui, j’ai une assez bonne idée de qui vous êtes. »

« Alors vas chercher mes putain d’affaires au pressing. »

Mayuzumi pointa à sa montre. « Mince, mais on dirait que je suis en pause-déjeuner, ce qui signifie que je ne suis officiellement pas en service. Je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Pendant ce temps, Masaomi s’était rapproché de lui, le regardant de haut avec sa présence imposante de Goliath. « Tu comprends qu’avec un seul mot de ma part je peux m’assurer que tu ne travailles jamais dans un autre endroit qu’un Maji Burger ? »

Mayuzumi haussa les épaules. « Du Maji Burger je suis venu, au Maji Burger je peux retourner. »

Et, en toute honnêteté, il espérait _peut-être_ être renvoyé. Il ne pouvait pas démissionner en toute bonne conscience (quand il y avait _autant_ d’argent en jeu) mais franchement, ça l’irritait toujours qu’Akashi l’ait Ordonné à ce poste contre sa volonté.

Masaomi continua de le fixer, avec une aura tellement intense que Mayuzumi s’inquiéta brièvement de si cet homme allait en fait le faire exécuter.

Mais c’est alors que Masaomi éclata de rire. « Oh, je _t’aime bien_. Akane-chan, engage ce gosse. »

« Accordé, » dit la femme, regardant Mayuzumi avec un intérêt froid. C’était une jolie femme, avec des yeux noirs, des cheveux bruns attachés consciencieusement en chignon, et des lunettes fines qui lui donnaient un air distinctement ‘bibliothécaire’. « Mayuzumi Chihiro, analyste au niveau d’entrée de données, exact ? »

« Oui ? » dit-il avec prudence. _Ça,_ ça faisait légèrement peur. Après Masaomi et son fils, Hinamori Akane était la personne la plus importante de l’entreprise. Comment savait-elle qui il était ?

« Félicitation, vous avez été promu. »

« Non, merci, » dit Mayuzumi, surpris.

« Vous n’avez pas le choix, » dit-elle.

Et Mayuzumi s’était hérissé, complètement préparé à lui dire ce qu’elle pouvait faire de sa promotion, mais ensuite elle lui dit ce qu’allait être son nouveau salaire.

Mayuzumi aimerait _vraiment_ que ce ne soit pas une tactique aussi efficace.

*

Donc il devint un Directeur Général Adjoint. Officiellement, il était l’assistant administratif de Hinamori Akane. Officieusement, il était le nouveau sbire de Masaomi.

Ça devint rapidement clair que Masaomi avait un certain type quand il fallait choisir des employés : il aimait les gens grandement efficaces et ambitieux qui maîtrisaient un grand éventail de compétences, allant de capacités aux combats à la programmation d’ordinateur. Il aimait les gens qui pouvait lui tenir tête, mais pas autant qu’il appréciait la compétence.

Puisque que Mayuzumi était la cinquième personne à être engagé à ce poste en l’espace de trois mois, il pensait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne soit viré comme le reste d’entre eux. Il n’était en aucun cas aussi qualifié que la plupart des gens dans l’entourage de Masaomi (même l’agent d’entretien se faisait une quantité incroyable d’argent et, Mayuzumi suspectait, était un ninja secret.)

Et il _aurait_ probablement été viré assez rapidement, sauf qu’Akashi refit surface.

*

« Père, tes dépenses en Amérique sont devenir hors de contrôle, et elles se prouvent de plus en plus être de mauvais investissements. »

« Je t’ai dit de laisser mes comptes américains tranquilles, » dit Masaomi avec véhémence.

« Je l’aurais fait, si tu t’étais prouvé être compétent avec ces comptes. Je les suspends. »

« Tu peux pas faire ça ! »

« En tant que ton Directeur Financier, tu découvriras que je peux faire ça. »

« Alors je te vire. »

« Tu trouveras aussi ça exceptionnellement difficile, mon contrat est irréprochable. »

« Akane-chan, vire mon fils. »

« Seijuurou a tout-à-fait raison, son contrat est en béton. J’ai aidé à le constituer. »

« Eh bien, tu es virée. »

« J’ai aussi constitué mon contrat, Masaomi-san. »

« Tout le monde est viré ! » dit Masaomi, envoyant ses mains en l’air et se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil de cuir. « Pêche, t’es viré. Tu peux te virer _toi_ , pas vrai ? »

« Faîtes-le s’il-vous-plaît, » dit Mayuzumi, calculant déjà combien il toucherait en indemnité de licenciement.

Mais avant que Masaomi ne puisse le rendre officiel, Akashi remarqua enfin sa présence dans la pièce. « Mayuzumi-san ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis l’Adjoint de la Directrice Générale, » dit Mayuzumi. « Ou je l’étais. Je suis viré maintenant, donc je suppose que je vais– »

« Absolument pas. Si tu es actuellement sans emploi, tu seras transféré dans _ma_ division. »

« Ah ah ah. Non. Jamais de la vie. »

« Ne sois pas absurde, Mayuzumi-san. J’ai besoin d’un Directeur Adjoint, c’est parfait. »

« Oh mon Dieu, non. Akashi, je ne vais pas être ton assistant personnel. »

« Je pourrais te l’Ordonner, » dit Akashi.

Mayuzumi haussa un sourcil. « C’est ce que tu vas devoir faire. »

Il n’y eut qu’un léger souffle de silence, avant qu’il ne soit brisé par Masaomi. « Vous vous _connaissez ?_ »

Mayuzumi cligna de surprise. Il avait pensé que Masaomi savait ça, c’était vraiment la seule explication quant à pourquoi il travaillait toujours ici. « On jouait au basket ensemble au lycée. Vous n’avez pas été voir les matchs de votre fils ? »

« Oh, et je suis quoi, Président des parents d’élèves ? »

« S’il-te-plaît ne dis pas de sottises, Mayuzumi-san. »

Le père et le fils avaient l’air si mutuellement horrifiés par cette suggestion que ça rendait facile d’oublier qu’ils n’avaient pas de lien du sang.

« Attends, c’était l’année où tu as _perdu_ , Seijuurou ? » dit Masaomi, ravi. « L’année où tu as apporté une immense honte au nom des Akashis à cause de ton infériorité athlétique colossale ? »

Akashi ne fit que sourire, comme s’il maniait un couteau. « Je suis certain de ne pas avoir pu ternir le nom des Akashis autant que ça. J’ai vu des photographies de _toi_ quand tu avais mon âge. »

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » glapit Masaomi, alarmé. « Je les ai toutes faites détruire ! »

Akashi ne fit que continuer à sourire, comme s’il avait attendu pour utiliser cette arme-ci. « Et c’est sans surprise, j’aurais également été embarrassé si j’avais été aussi maigrichon que toi un jour. »

« Je me battais avec mon esprit à l’époque ! » se défendit Masaomi. « Et puis, ne t’éloigne pas du sujet. Pêche, tu connais Seijuurou ? »

« Malheureusement, » répondit Mayuzumi sans réfléchir. Puis il se dépêcha d’ajouter : « Mais ne laissez pas ça vous empêcher de me renvoyer, c’était un très bon plan– »

« Sottises, ça change tout. Pêche, je pensais que tu étais juste un tire-au-flanc sarcastique et sans ambition– »

« –C’est exactement ce que je suis, ne changez pas d’avis maintenant. »

« Mais apparemment tu as des facettes cachées ! Comme c’est glorieux. »

« Mayuzumi-san sera transféré dans ma division, père, » dit Akashi, avec une force que ne laissait de place pour aucun argument, ordinairement.

Masaomi ne fit que sourire. « Oh ho ? Ça te _dérange_ que Pêche travaille comme mon assistant, pas vrai ? »

« Ne sois pas absurde, » dit Akashi, peut-être une seconde trop rapidement.

Masaomi rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Oh, c’est merveilleux. Il est quoi, ton ex ? »

Mayuzumi s’étouffa sur une toux. Le regard d’Akashi était glorieusement méprisant.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais il est l’un des membres de _mon_ club, et je ne te laisserai pas ruiner ce qui m’appartient. »

« Que c’est grossier ! Je suis exceptionnellement bienveillant avec mes employés ! Pêche, ne suis-je pas bienveillant avec toi ? »

Mayuzumi dut s’arrêter pour réfléchir à à quel point sa vie était devenue étrange pour que deux Akashis se disputent pour lui. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée quand il ne devait en supporter qu’un seul, et maintenant il a un peu l’impression d’être un os que deux chiens mordent de chaque côté.

« Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que Mayuzumi-kun ne travaille pour aucun d’entre vous, » interrompit Akane d’un ton sec. « Il est _mon_ assistant et il le restera. »

« Ce qui signifie toujours juste qu’il est _mon_ assistant, » se vanta Masaomi.

« En fait, je me souviens distinctement que vous m’avez renvoyé– » commença Mayuzumi.

« Tu as 200 % d’augmentation, » dit Masaomi, l’air de rien.

Mayuzumi sourit. « Oui, bien sûr, je travaille pour Masaomi-san. »

Il aimerait _vraiment_ que ce ne soit pas aussi efficace.

*

« Aller à l’école avec le gosse du boss te fait avoir un taf comme celui-là ? » dit Ryder, toujours avec une couche de doute.

« Apparemment, » répond Mayuzumi en haussant les épaules. « Cela dit, ça n’aurait pas marché si Akashi n’avait pas voulu que je travaille dans sa division. Ces deux-là ont… une relation _chelou._ »

Vincent émet un ronflement moquer. « Tu l’as _dit_. Les gens riches, ils sont _fous._ »

Mayuzumi est d’accord.

*

Les deux touche-à-toutdéposent Mayuzumi à son hôtel.

« T’es sûr que tu veux pas allez au bureau ? » demande Vincent avant de partir, d’une voix septique, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire que Mayuzumi ne va vraiment pas tout de suite au travail.

Considérant que presque tout le monde travaillant pour les Akashi Industries a tendance à être extrêmement accros au travail, Mayuzumi comprenait d’où la confusion venait. Il fallait habituellement un moment pour que ses collègues le croit quand il disait que, non vraiment, il _est_ un tire-au-flanc complètement ordinaire et sans ambition. « Nope. Je vais y aller demain matin, » dit Mayuzumi avec bonne humeur. « On se voit demain ! »

Il sort rapidement avant que les deux autres puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Il sait très bien qu’ils n’iront pas loin – Masaomi aimait assigner des gardes-du-corps à Mayuzumi quand il était en voyage d’affaire (« parce que soyons honnêtes, Pêche, si tu étais attaqué tu serais inutile au combat et complément niqué. Les gardes-du-corps sont bien moins chers que des compensassions pour accident de travail. ») mais il ne veut vraiment plus avoir à être sociable.

Comme toujours, Masaomi lui a réservé la Suite présidentielle de l’hôtel, ce qui fait que la chambre de Mayuzumi est presque dix fois plus grande que son appartement au Japon (il n’a jamais vu l’intérêt de déménager de son T1, juste parce qu’il se fait plus d’argent qu’il ne peut en dépenser. Le fait que ses habitations perturbent à la fois Masaomi et Akashi n’était qu’un petit bonus.)

Il enlève immédiatement sa cravate et sa veste de costume, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit énorme, le visage dans les coussins.

Malgré le fait qu’il souffre incroyablement du décalage horaire et qu’il soit épuisé du vol, il ne s’endort pas immédiatement comme il l’aurait pensé. Il bouge son visage pour ne plus s’étouffer contre les oreillers, et regarde à travers la fenêtre absurdement grande qui lui offre une vue excellente des silhouettes de Los Angeles.

Il se demande ce qu’il fait ici.

*

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Honnêtement ? Non. Considérant le fait que nous sommes seuls dans votre bureau après les heures de travail, vous allez soit me faire une proposition indécente soit me tuer. »

Masaomi émit un ronflement moqueur. « Ne te surestime pas, gamin, tu ne mérites pas mon temps pour l’un ou pour l’autre. »

« Je trouve ça incroyablement rassurant, merci, » répondit sèchement Mayuzumi. « Mais _ça_ soulève la question – qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Etre le bras droit de Hinamori Akane (qui était le bras droit de Masaomi) signifiait que ses heures étaient généralement bien moins structurées que ce qu’il préférerait ordinairement. Son job est déjà devenu quelque chose de compliqué et de plus varié que ce qu’il s’était originellement imaginé.

« Tu bois ? » demanda Masaomi, se versant un vers de scotch.

« Je n’ai pas l’âge, » objecta Mayuzumi.

Masaomi haussa un sourcil. « C’est pas ce que j’ai demandé. »

Mayuzumi y réfléchit et haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas, je voudrais un scotch avec glaçons. »

Après que les verres aient été remplis et qu’ils aient pris une gorgée, il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Mayuzumi se demanda s’il allait peut-être se faire assassiner.

« Tu dois avoir deviné maintenant que tu n’es pas le genre de personnes que j’aime engager d’habitude, » dit Masaomi, sans préambule.

« Oui, j’avais deviné, » répondit Mayuzumi. La phrase ‘tire-au-flanc sarcastique et sans ambition’ restait entre eux, tacite.

« Sais-tu _pourquoi_ j’ai décidé de te garder ? »

« Franchement, je pensais que c’était parce que ça agace votre fils. »

Masaomi esquissa un grand sourire. « Eh bien, oui, c’était un bonus. Et je dois dire, Seijuurou est l’une des raisons principales pour lesquelles tu es toujours ici, mais pas de la manière dont tu le penses. »

« D’accord, » dit Mayuzumi, parce qu’on aurait dit que Masaomi attendait qu’il dise quelque chose.

« Je te garde parce que tu es étonnamment fascinant. »

Mayuzumi ne répondit rien à ça. Il ne savait pas _quoi_ répondre à ça. Ça semblait inutile de dire : « Non, en fait, je ne suis pas du tout fascinant, » même s’il savait que c’était vrai. Étonnamment, il eut des flash-backs de sa première rencontre avec Akashi. Akashi était la seule personne à l’avoir remarqué, et il n’aimait _pas_ particulièrement qu’on le remarque, pas plus qu’il n’aime qu’on le remarque maintenant. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’Akashi et son père étaient tous les deux les mauvaises personnes pour remarquer quelqu’un.

« Le truc, Pêche, c’est que Seijuurou travaille en fait très dur pour apparaître humain quand il est en présence des autres. Je trouve ça fascinant qu’il n’en prenne pas la peine en _ta_ présence. Je pourrais même penser que vous êtes amis. »

Masaomi attendit, mais Mayuzumi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il pensa à Hayama, qui avait une fois dit qu’Akashi ne les considérait peut-être pas comme des amis, mais qu’ils étaient quand même les amis d’Akashi. Pour d’autres raisons, Mayuzumi avait tendance à ne _pas_ considérer Akashi comme son ami, mais seulement parce qu’il n’était pas le genre de personne à appeler _qui que ce soit_ son ami. Ça n’avait jamais été son style.

« Je suppose, » dit-il finalement, parce que Masaomi pourrait attendre une éternité pour une réponse et alors Mayuzumi ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez lui.

Les lèvres de Masaomi tiquèrent, mais c’était difficile d’y lire quoi que ce soit.

« Je mets un point d’honneur à étudier les réactions de tout le monde en présence de Seijuurou. Appelle ça un hobby. Et sais-tu ce que presque tout le monde fait quand ils sont en présence de Seijuurou ? »

« Ils lui obéissent, » répondit presque automatiquement Mayuzumi, réalisant seulement plus tard que Masaomi n’attendait pas de réponse.

Masaomi eut l’air d’être à deux doigts de tapoter la tête de Mayuzumi et de dire « bon garçon. » Au lieu de ça, il pointa juste Mayuzumi de son index comme s’il tirait un coup de feu. « Exactement. Ils lui obéissent. Peu importe de quel _genre_ de personne il s’agit – j’ai vu les personnalités plus dominantes de chefs de meute obéir instantanément à Seijuurou sans hésitation. J’ai vu les soldats les plus forts, les plus athlétiques, les plus entraînés être sur leur garde en présence de Seijuurou : il fait peur aux gens. Et avec raisons. Seijuurou est très effrayant. »

Mayuzumi pensa que c’était une manière étrange de parler de son fils. « Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où vous voulez en venir. »

« J’en viens au fait que _toi_ tu n’es pas logique, Pêche. Tu n’es pas du genre chef de meute et tu n’es pas un dur-à-cuire. Je supposerais aussi que tu n’es pas particulièrement courageux. Dans le monde des loups et des moutons, tu es sans aucun doute un mouton. Donc sur tous les tableaux, ta réaction face à Seijuurou n’est pas logique. »

Cette évaluation de sa personnalité était tellement factuelle que Mayuzumi pouvait difficilement se vexer. « Je pense, » dit Mayuzumi avec prudence, « que vous me donnez bien trop de crédit pour quelque chose qui n’est pas du tout impressionnant. Il y a beaucoup d’autres humains qui sont bien plus à l’aise avec Akashi que moi. » Ce n’était ni le moment ni l’endroit pour mentionner le petit-ami d’Akashi, mais Masaomi balaya cela d’un geste.

« Je te donne exactement le crédit que tu mérites, et pas plus. J’ai regardé quelques enregistrements de vos matchs après que tu les aies mentionnés – tu n’étais clairement pas digne d’être titulaire. Ça ne t’a jamais dérangé que Seijuurou ait fait de toi un remplacement de Kuroko ? »

Ça ne le surprend pas que Masaomi ait pu comprendre ça avec seulement quelques matches, même si c’est la première fois que quelqu’un lui parle de ce sujet aussi franchement. Même _Kuroko_ avait été réticent à aborder le sujet.

« Ça m’a dérangé, » reconnut Mayuzumi.

« Donc quoi, t’aimais juste tellement le basket que t’étais près à jouer de n’importe quel style ? »

Mayuzumi ne put pas s’empêcher de ronfler moqueusement. « Pas du tout. »

« Oui, je le pensais bien. Donc, pourquoi le faire ? »

Mayuzumi y réfléchit pendant une demi-seconde avant de demander : « Est-ce que ça vous dérange de ne pas savoir ? »

« Légèrement. »

« Alors je ne vais pas vous le dire, » dit Mayuzumi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Masaomi hocha seulement la tête, comme s’il s’y attendait. « Tu aimes être contrariant. »

« Pas particulièrement. Je n’ai juste jamais compris le genre de personnes qui insistent que le monde peut être facilement divisé entre les loups et les moutons. Ça me fait toujours me demander où sont tous les autres animaux. » Mayuzumi prit une gorgée de son scotch. « Sans mentionner la généralisation absurde de caractéristiques animales qui rend toute cette métaphore erronée de façon inhérente. Il y a plein de loups vraiment très paresseux là dehors. Sans parler des moutons assez agressifs. »

A ce stade, Masaomi rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. C’était en fait la chose la plus perturbante qu’il ait jamais faite.

« OK, je peux voir pourquoi il te garde, » dit Masaomi, en gloussant toujours.

« Est-ce que c’était _ça_ que vous vouliez savoir ? » demanda Mayuzumi.

« Pas tout à fait, » Masaomi redevint sérieux. « Le truc, Pêche, c’est que c’est _en fait_ incroyablement difficile de trouver quelqu’un qui a le _bon_ comportement en présence de ceux avec des super-pouvoirs. Quelqu’un qui n’a pas peur d’eux, je veux dire. »

« C’est important ? » demanda Mayuzumi.

« Ça dépend, » dit Masaomi pensivement. « Tu es bon en anglais ? »

*

A un certain moment, Mayuzumi a dû s’endormir, parce qu’il se réveille en se sentant incroyablement groggy – désorienté et un peu comme s’il était dans une réalité alternée. Il s’étire, faisant craquer son dos, et sort du lit.

C’est le soir maintenant. Mayuzumi regarde l’heure et voit qu’il a dormi environ six heures.

Les yeux à moitié-ouverts, il sort un petit carnet en cuire et il ouvre les pages pour voir sa propre écriture en pattes de mouches.

_Sagittaire – soldats ; vitesse, force améliorées ; résistance à la douleur ?_

_Capricorne – personnes-poissons. Respirent sous l’eau ; vitesse et force améliorées sous l’eau_

_Balance – manipulation des émotions_

_Gémeaux – jumeaux ; lien télépathique entre eux_

Ça sort tout droit d’une œuvre de science-fiction et Mayuzumi n’arrive pas à croire que c’est sa vie. Il ferme le carnet et le glisse dans sa veste. Plus il regarde ses mails et soupire alors qu’il envoie un message.

Il est temps de se mettre au travail.

*

Les deux touche-à-tout l’attendent dans le hall. Mayuzumi suppose qu’ils sont probablement restés là tout ce temps.

« Je vais rendre visite à un ami, » dit Mayuzumi. « Pas besoin de m’escorter. »

Vincent hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Ils savent probablement tous les deux que Mayuzumi va faire bien plus que juste rendre visite à un ami, tout comme Mayuzumi sait qu’ils vont tous les deux le suivre de toute façon. Mais ils entretiennent tous les trois cette apparence et Mayuzumi sort avec l’illusion d’être seul dans une ville étrangère.

*

« Mayuzumi-san, c’est bon de te revoir. »

Kiyoshi Teppei parle avec une douce sincérité qui fait penser qu’il le pense probablement et qu’il ne dit pas juste ça pour être poli, malgré le fait que leur seule interaction l’un avec l’autre ait été pendant un seul match de basket et que ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient eu une conversation.

« Pareil pour moi, » dit Mayuzumi. « Merci d’avoir accepté de me voir. Je sais que mon mail est un peu sorti de nulle part. »

« Pas du tout, c’est toujours sympa de voir un visage familier, » dit Kiyoshi, avec la même sincérité qui réussit presque à faire Mayuzumi se sentir coupable d’exister. « Désolé, je suis mal poli ; voici mon ami Nijimura Shuuzou. » Il fait un geste vers le jeune homme qui se tenait à l’écart de leur réunion initiale, et qui s’avance avec un sourire après que Kiyoshi ait parlé.

« Appelle-moi Shuuzou, » dit Nijimura, serrant la main de Mayuzumi. « Je me suis habitué aux manières de faire des Américains. Ça te va si je t’appelle Chihiro ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit facilement Mayuzumi, même s’il grimace intérieurement. La dernière personne à l’avoir appelé par son prénom juste après l’avoir rencontré avait été ‘l’autre’ Akashi Seijuurou, et ça n’avait pas exactement laissé la meilleure des impressions.

Pendant ce bref échange, Mayuzumi ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que tout ça s’est passé bien plus facilement que ce à quoi il s’attendait. « Donc, qu’est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux pour vous amuser par ici ? »

Les deux autres échangent un regard, et des sourires à moitié-amusés, comme s’ils partageaient une inside-joke.

« Rien de particulièrement intéressant, » dit Nijimura.

« Tu aimerais aller boire un café ? Quand t’es aux États-Unis, tu dois beaucoup de café, » dit Kiyoshi.

« Un café, ça sonne bien, » dit Mayuzumi.

*

« Donc tu vas rester longtemps aux États-Unis ? » demande Kiyoshi.

« Juste quelques semaines, » dit Mayuzumi.

« C’est tellement cool que tu aies de la famille qui vit dans le coin, » continue Kiyoshi. « C’est tellement une agréable coïncidence. »

Mayuzumi sirote son café et se demande si Kiyoshi est sarcastique. Les gens appelaient souvent Kiyoshi ‘le joueur de basket le plus honnête’ et dressaient le portrait du bon type ultime. Mais Mayuzumi avait _rencontré_ les autres Rois Sans Couronne, et il a l’impression que c’est impossible que ce mec soit aussi franche que ce que tout le monde dit. Aucun des Rois Sans Couronne n’est jamais que ce il a l’air d’être en apparences.

« Ouais, ma tante et mon oncle aime que Los Angeles ait une grande population asiatique, » dit Mayuzumi, gardant son histoire de couverture. « Comment va ton genou ? Kuroko m’a demandé d’essayer de voir comment ta convalescence se passe, même s’il s’attendait probablement à ce que je sois plus subtil. »

Kiyoshi rit et sa main se pose sur son genou, presque inconsciemment. « Ah, Kuroko est un bon gosse, » dit-il avec affection. « Ma convalescence se passe bien, même si je ne suis pas sûr de quand je pourrais revenir. »

Mayuzumi prend une autre gorgée de son café et il réfléchit à ces mots. Peut-être qu’il a juste des préjugés à cause d’une surexposition à trois des cinq Rois Sans Couronnes, mais il a la distincte impression que Kiyoshi ne dit que la moitié de la vérité là maintenant.

« T’as déjà goûté un pop-cake, Mayuzumi-san ? » demande Kiyoshi, abruptement.

« Je peux pas dire que c’est le cas, » répond Mayuzumi.

« Je devrais aller en chercher, j’aime vraiment ça, » Kiyoshi se lève et retourne faire la queue ce qui, Mayuzumi ne peut pas s’empêcher de le remarquer, a atteint des proportions épiques de longueur.

« Il a fait ça pour moi, » dit Nijimura, attirant l’attention de Mayuzumi sur lui. « Il sait à quel point je voulais te parler. »

Mayuzumi hausse les sourcils, surpris. « Tu voulais me parler _à moi ?_ »

« Depuis que Teppei m’a dit que tu venais, » dit Nijimura avec un grand sourire.

« A cause d’Akashi, » réalise Mayuzumi.

« Tu dis ça avec tellement de conviction. »

Mayuzumi hausse les épaules : « Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’autres raisons pour lesquelles tu voudrais me parler. »

« Tu te sous-estimes, » dit Nijimura.

« Vraiment pas. Donc. Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

Nijimura s’arrête, retroussant son nez en réfléchissant. « Comment il est ? »

« Akashi ? »

« C’est de qui on parle, oui. »

Mayuzumi hausse juste les épaules. « Pas mal, je suppose. »

« Il était comment au lycée ? »

« Un peu un con, » dit Mayuzumi, faisant rire Nijimura. « Distant, mais aimé. » Mayuzumi se sent obligé de répondre avec plus de considération. « C’était difficile de s’approcher de lui, mais tout le monde se sentait toujours plus en sécurité autour de lui. »

« Eh. C’est presque difficile à imaginer, » dit Nijimura, plus pour lui-même qu’autre chose. « Et il a vraiment un petit copain maintenant ? » Mayuzumi acquiesce. « _Lui_ , il est comment ? »

« Kiyoshi pourrait sûrement te parler plus de lui que moi, » dit Mayuzumi. « C’est– »

« L’un des kouhai de Teppei, je sais. Je suppose que je voulais dire, comment est Akashi avec lui ? Il est un bon petit ami ? »

Mayuzumi ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est un fil de conversation bizarre, et il se demande si Nijimura est jaloux. Il n’a pas _l’air_ jaloux – juste curieux. « Ouais, je pense que c’est un bon petit ami. Akashi est bon à tout ce qu’il fait, j’imagine que la romance, ce n’est pas différent. »

Cette réponse fait pauser Nijimura pour une certaine raison. « T’es son ami. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser _ça?_ » demande Mayuzumi, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde continue de l’accuser d’être l’ami d’Akashi.

« C’est juste une impression que j’ai. T’es un mec plutôt intéressant, Chihiro. »

Mayuzumi a des flash-backs de sa conversation avec Masaomi et Akashi, et il veut vraiment savoir ce qu’il fait mal pour donner à tout le monde l’impression erronée qu’il est intéressant.

« Pas comme toi, » se risque-t-il, presque imprudemment. Il devrait probablement être plus subtile avec ça, mais il pense qu’il pourrait tout simple tout déballer. « Tu es l’une des seules personnes dont j’ai entendu Akashi parler avec respect. Tu dois le connaître bien mieux que moi. »

Nijimura secoue la tête. « Je connais ‘Red’ – 0102 était une personne très différente. »

Mayuzumi se radosse à son siège et étudie l’homme assis en face de lui. Il n’y a rien à propos de Nijimura Shuuzou qui vous pousserez à croire qu’il n’est pas humain. Il n’a pas les cheveux et les yeux des couleurs inhabituelles des Miracles ; il n’a même pas une présence intimidante. Mayuzumi a toujours pensé que même si on teignait leurs cheveux et qu’on leur donnait des lentilles de couleur, les gens comme Akashi Seijuurou ou Murasakibara Atsushi auraient toujours l’air extraordinairement _aliens._

Mais l’homme assis en face de lui a l’air d’être un Japonais tout à fait normal. En fait, entre eux deux, c’est Mayuzumi ressemble probablement le plus à un Projet de Teiko, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux clairs.

« Le garçon que je connaissais n’aurait jamais eu d’amant humain, » continue Nijimura, quand Mayuzumi ne dit rien. « Il n’aurait pas eu de père humain, et il n’aurait pas eu un ami humain comme toi. Aucun des Miracles n’en aurait eu – entendre Teppei parler d’eux me fume, parfois. Je suis presque désolé d’avoir manqué l’occasion de voir ce changement de moi-même. J’aurais vraiment aimé savoir comment ils ont arrêté d’être Teiko. »

C’est une façon étrange de dire ça, pense Mayuzumi. « Tu pourrais leur rendre visite. »

Nijimura secoue simplement la tête. « C’est mieux pour nous tous si je reste loin de ces gars-là. »

Mayuzumi a du mal à accepter ça. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est quelque chose de mauvais que la seule personne qui puisse empêcher les Miracles d’utiliser leurs pouvoirs vive dans un autre pays. Et il a _confiance_ en les Miracles – il est persuadé qu’aucun d’entre eux ne va abuser de leurs pouvoirs.

Mais le monde n’est plus sûr – il y a tous genres de gens là dehors et aucun d’entre eux ne sont aussi restreints que les Miracles.

« Eh bien, si tu cherches une sorte de source sur Akashi, t’as pas de chance. On a joué au basket ensemble, mais on avait pas vraiment de conversations profondes où on mettait nos âmes à nues, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Non, j’imagine que non, » dit Nijimura. « Red n’a jamais fait confiance à personne. Pas après que Gold soit mort. »

Mayuzumi n’est pas sûr de pourquoi Nijimura n’arrête pas d’appeler Akashi ‘Red’ même si ce n’était pas difficile de comprendre que c’était une référence à l’Akashi de l’époque de Teiko. Il a l’impression que dans cette situation il est censé demander ‘Qui est Gold ?’ mais il ne le fait pas. Par principe, il refuse de demander quoi que ce soit quand l’autre personne veut si évidemment que la question soit posée. Il déteste ça quand les gens s’amusent à être délibérément vagues.

« Eh bien, voilà. Je peux pas t’aider pour avoir des infos à propos d’Akashi. »

« C’est pas grave. Je voulais pas vraiment parler de lui, » sourit Nijimura.

Mayuzumi hausse un sourcil et réalise que Nijimura n’a jamais _dit_ qu’il voulait parler d’Akashi. Mayuzumi avait supposé et Nijimura l’avait suivi. « Oh ? Alors de quoi tu voulais parler ? »

« De toi, » dit Nijimura, son sourire s’agrandissant. « Donc, dis-moi, pourquoi Akashi Masaomi t’a envoyé ici ? »

*

Le silence qui suit est profond et gênant. Kiyoshi revient en portant un trio de choses joliment glacées qui ressemblent à des sucettes. Il s’assoit et les dévisage tous les deux, avant de se risquer : « Je devrais retourner faire la queue ? Je pourrais acheter des cookies. »

« Si tu savais que je travaille pour Akashi Masaomi, tu aurais pu le dire depuis le début, » dit Mayuzumi, sa voix légère. « Ça m’aurait sauvé beaucoup d’efforts pour le subterfuge. »

« Oh, tu lui as déjà dit ? » demande Kiyoshi à son ami.

« Je voulais voir comme tu mentais, » répond Nijimura à Mayuzumi. Puis, à Kiyoshi, il dit : « Au final, plutôt bien. Je pensais qu’il n’y avait plus d’intérêt à garder l’illusion. »

« Je suis surpris de _toi,_ » dit Mayuzumi à Kiyoshi. « Tu as la réputation d’être tellement honnête. »

« Seulement pendant les matchs de basket, » répond Kiyoshi. « Si tu avais demandé à n’importe qui de Seirin, ils t’auraient donné une description très différente de ma personnalité. »

« Tu as contacté Teppei parce que tu savais d’une manière ou d’une autre qu’il était mon ami, » dit platement Nijimura, sa bonne humeur complètement disparue. « Ce qui, tu dois admettre, est un coup de pute. »

Mayuzumi hausse simplement les épaules. Les ‘coups de pute’ étaient une technique de travail assez standard aux Akashi Industries. Heureusement pour Mayuzumi, il avait déjà vendu sa capacité d’avoir honte quand il avait accepté ses plusieurs promotions. « Ça semblait être la meilleure approche. Comment tu savais pour qui je travaille ? Je suis pas listé sur les sites. » Masaomi s’était assuré que Mayuzumi ne puisse pas être relié aux Akashi Industries quand il l’avait envoyé en infiltration.

« J’avais mes soupçons quand Teppei a dit qu’un ancien camarade d’Akashi l’avait contacté de nulle part. Il y avait d’autres signes, mais ils ont pas été confirmés jusqu’à ce que des gardes-du-corps entrent. »

« Mes quoi ? » Mayuzumi tend le cou et voit Ryder Stevens et Vencent Gallager qui font la queue pour un café. « Oh pour l’amour de– ils étaient censés rester à l’hôtel. »

Ils n’étaient plus en costume – ils avaient l’air d’être des étudiants normaux, ce qui doit être pourquoi ils ont été sélectionnés pour le rôle, malgré leur jeune âge. Donc quand Mayuzumi repose son regard sur Nijimura, il doit demandé. « Comment t’as su pour _eux ?_ »

« J’ai _été_ entraîné militairement, il était une fois, » dit Nijimura, prenant une gorgée de café. « Je sais quoi chercher. »

« Eh bien, ce sont pas des gardes-du-corps. Ce sont des touche-à-tout, » dit Mayuzumi, décidant ici et maintenant que maintenant que sa couverture est fichue, la seule façon de sauver la situation est d’être complètement honnête.

« Des touche-à-tout ? » demande Kiyoshi.

« Des polyvalents. Le set spécial d’employés de Masaomi qui peuvent faire à peu près tout, » explique Mayuzumi. « Écoute, je voulais pas être ici, crois-moi. Et t’es un peu secondaire, de toute façon. En fait, je suis là pour enquêter sur l’Héritage. »

Il laisse ça remplir l’air du petit café bondé, tout ce qu’il a à faire, c’est de se radosser et de voir si Nijimura répond. Masaomi avait dit que c’était impossible que Nijimura ne soit pas au courant pour l’Héritage, mais c’était _combien_ Providence en savait qui l’intéressait. Si Providence était allié avec l’Héritage (et apparemment, ils ne le sont pas) ou s’ils ne sont pas intéressés par l’Héritage, alors Nijimura coupera la conversation tout de suite.

Mais s’ils sont une ressource potentielle _contre_ l’Héritage…

« Quelle coïncide, » dit Nijimura. « C’est aussi quelque chose sur quoi je voulais en savoir plus. On pourrait peut-être travailler ensemble. »

« Génial. Je veux voir Providence, » dit directement Mayuzumi, pensant qu’il n’y a aucun intérêt à à subtil dans ses négociations.

« Et je veux voir le Centre, » rétorque Nijimura, arquant un sourcil. « Donc, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? Je te montre la mienne si tu me montres la tienne. »

Mayuzumi sourit. « Ça me va. Je parie que la mienne est plus grande. »


	2. Interlude 1~ La Prophétie des Kings ~

Il est mort treize fois avant qu’ ils choisissent de l’épargner.

Alors qu’il était allongé sur le sol, accablé par ses treize morts, ressentant quelque chose au-delà de la douleur – il est vide et brisé : comme s’il avait été dépecé, éviscéré, et laissé comme créature amorphe, trop abrutie pour reconnaître sa propre peine – il pouvait les entendre parler.

« Je déteste gâcher un Rainbow ; ils sont tellement utiles, et ils ne sont pas faciles à faire. »

« Ce serait un trop grand risque. Mieux vaut s’en débarrasser maintenant. »

« On doit vraiment arrêter d’inclure des Rainbows dans les Générations de toute façon, ça ne se passe jamais bien. »

« Fascinant, n’est-ce pas ? Oh ! C’est ça ! On devrait le mettre avec Miracle. 1101 a tué 1367 l’autre jour, et ils ont besoin de contrôle. »

« _Ce_ Rainbow ? Non, donne à Miracle l’un des sans Génération. King était une mauvaise idée depuis le début. »

« Non, non, je suis sûr que ce Rainbow est différent. Les Rainbows ne sont pas comme les autres, ce serait intéressant de voir comme il survit seul. »

« C’est trop risqué– »

« On va le tester. Toi, c’est quoi ton nom ? »

Il ne reste plus rien de lui. Ils l’ont tué, encore et encore et encore. Mais il y a des déclics : Miracle. Nom. _Tu dois t’en souvenir._

Donc il dit : « GK-R1365. »

« Voilà, tu vois ? Je te l’avais dit. Les Rainbows sont différents. Ramasse-le et nettoie-le. Ensuite, amène-le à Miracle, qu’on voit ce qui se passe. »

Il est soulevé du sol et il pense _Shuuzou. Mon nom,_ _c’_ _est Shuuzou._

*

Ils étaient la seule Génération à avoir choisi des noms pour eux-même : Shuuzou, Agata, Chidori, Noriko, Hajime, Hisomu, Nico, Honoka, Yuta, Izo, Tomoe, Tamiyo, Sotaru et Tsukasa. C’était des noms secrets, privés, et personne n’était censé savoir qu’ils les avaient, mais les scientifiques l’avaient découvert quand même. Mais pas avant que Tsukasa ait sa prémonition.

« Teiko tombera, » dit-il, et il raconta sa prophétie à tout le monde, mais il ne regarda que Shuuzou quand il parla. « Au moment où on parle, Teiko construit sa propre destruction. »

« Comment ? » demanda Nico. « Comment ? Comment ? »

« Miracle, » répondit Tsukasa, regardant toujours Shuuzou. « Miracle sera une Réussite, et Teiko sera réduit en cendres. »

« Donc les Réussites les détruiront ? Que c’est ironique, » dit Hajime.

« Non, » corrigea Tsukasa. « Ce sera un Black, un échec. Il y a un Black qu’ils essayent d’entraîner comme un Rainbow, mais en faisant ça, ils vont tomber. »

« Un Black comme un Rainbow ? » demanda Noriko, clairement amusée. En tant que Black de leur Génération, c’était quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Elle regarda Shuuzou, comme pour l’inviter à partager son amusement, mais Shuuzou ne détourna pas les yeux de Tsukasa.

« Ça va pas marcher, » dit Shuuzou. « Si tu l’as vu, d’autres Golds le verront. Un des autres Golds le dira aux scientifiques. »

« C’est justement ça, ils ne le diront pas. Ils ne le peuvent pas. Même s’ils le voient, ils l’oublieront. C’est pour ça que ce Black est différent. Il n’est pas comme Noriko : il ne manipule pas la lumière, il manipule la mémoire. Les autres Golds vont l’oublier dès qu’ils le sauront, et c’est pour ça que ce Black va réussir. »

« Pourquoi _toi_ tu t’en souviens, alors ? » demanda Yuta.

« A cause de Shuuzou, » dit Tsukasa. « Shuuzou, tu es important pour Miracle. Je m’en souviens, parce que je me souviens de toi. Tu _dois_ t’en souvenir, OK Shuuzou ? Tu dois le dire aux autres Rainbows. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Shuuzou. « Sois pas fou, je parle pas aux autres Rainbows. »

« Tu leur parleras. Et tu leur diras. »

« Et ensuite _eux_ ils le diront aux scientifiques. Les autres Rainbows ne sont pas comme moi, _tu te_ _rappelles_ _?_ »

« Ils ne le diront pas, » dit fermement Tsukasa. « Promets-moi que tu t’en souviendras, Shuuzou. C’est important que les Rainbows Thirteens sachent que Teiko va tomber. »

« Et on sera libres, alors ? » demanda Nico. « On sera dehors et on nous fera plus jamais de mal. »

Mais Tsukasa l’ignora juste. « Promets-le moi, Shuuzou. »

« OK, » dit-il. « Je te le promets. »

*

Il avait dû savoir, réalise Shuuzou. Quand il jette un coup d’œil aux corps assassinés de sa Génération il réalise que c’est quelque chose que Tsukasa avait prédit.

La Génération King était destinée à mourir, et Shuuzou est seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Les Kings ont été lourdement inspirés par l’anime Kiznaiver, donc j’ai décidé d’utiliser tous les noms des personnages de Kiznaiver pour les noms de King (ils venaient tous avec des cheveux de couleurs différentes, donc c’était aussi pratique) mais malgré le fait qu’ils ont les mêmes noms et la même apparence dans ma tête, ils ne sont pas les personnages de Kiznaiver et ce n’est pas un crossover avec cette série. Au cas où quelqu’un se demandait =P


	3. Chapitre 2

Kiyoshi Teppei a parfois l’impression que sa vie est définie par sa présence à la périphérie de la grandeur. C’est quelque chose qui aurait pu déranger quelqu’un d’autre, mais Kiyoshi n’a jamais voulu de la grandeur ; à la périphérie ou autre.

Au collège, on lui a donné le nom de ‘Coeur d’Acier’ et le titre de ‘Roi Sans Couronne’ – pour signifier comment à une autre époque il _aurait pu_ être quelque chose d’extraordinaire, s’il avait vécu à une époque où ‘extraordinaire’ n’avait pas été si incroyablement redéfini par l’existence des Miracles. Kiyoshi détestait et le nom et le titre, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à détester les Miracles.

*

« Vous avez ramené des cigares ? »

« Non, le bon docteur m’a dit que je devais arrêter de t’en procurer, » répond Nijimura.

« Quoi ? Et tu l’as écouté ? Pas cool, gamin. Cette trahison me blesse profondément. » Bobo observe Kiyoshi.

« Je n’ai pas non plus de cigares, » dit-il, sans qu’on lui demande.

« Peh. Je sais que _toi_ t’es une cause perdue, » grogne Bobo.

« C’est quoi ce bordel, » dit Mayuzumi. « Non. Sérieusement. _C’est quoi ce bordel ?_ »

« Et t’es qui, toi ? » exige Bobo.

« Bobo, voici Chihiro. Chihiro, rencontre Bobo Haha. »

 _« Pourquoi le singe parle ? »_ exige de savoir Mayuzumi en japonais.

« Faire parler le singe n’est pas un problème, » blague Nijimura. « C’est faire taire le singe qui est presque impossible. »

« Allez vous faire foutre, » dit Bobo en japonais.

« Il parle japonais ? » sursaute Mayuzumi.

« Juste des insultes, » dit Bobo, retournant à l’anglais. « Sérieusement, Shuu, où tu les trouves, ces gars-là ? »

« Grâce à la magie du basket et de l’amitié, » répond Nijimura.

Bobo lève un œil au ciel – l’autre qui est couvert par un cache-œil qui rend le geste encore plus dramatique. « White est d’une de ces humeurs, donc fais gaffe à toi. »

« White est toujours d’une de ces humeurs, » dit Nijimura affablement.

« Il est à l’intérieur avec le Comité. »

« Ah. Je vais rester hors de leurs pattes. Mieux vaut s’assurer que Rex garde profile bas – ça vaut encore plus pour _toi_ , le singe. »

« Le chimpanzé, » corrige Bobo, comme il le fait toujours. « Et regarde ce visage – est-ce que c’est vraiment le visage des ennuies ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Nijimura alors que Bobo s’éloigne avec nonchalance.

« OK, donc, Providence gagne clairement l’oscar du ‘c’est quoi ce bordel’ pour les établissements d’expériences humaines, » dit Mayuzumi, regardant le chimpanzé partir.

Nijimura émet un ronflement moqueur. « Oh mec, t’as encore rien vu. »

*

Nijimura avait été bien plus sympa quand il avait présenté Providence à Kiyoshi – il lui avait parlé de Bobo et des autres EVOs avant.

« Providence travaille sur la nanotechnologie, pas sur les expériences humaines, » avait-il expliqué depuis le début. « C’est presque tragique quand t’y réfléchis – toutes les vies que Providence a ruinées, c’était par accident, pas par malice. Ils essayent de garder les EVOs contenus, et de les aider quand ils le peuvent. Mais ouais, qui aurait su que la science pouvait mal tourner de tellement de façons ? »

Kiyoshi avait pensé qu’il était sarcastique à ce stade-là, mais c’était parfois dur à dire avec Nijimura. En tout cas, Kiyoshi pensait que, toutes choses considérées, Providence _était_ plus tragique. Il avait vu des EVOs – ceux qui devaient être contenus parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être sauvés, pas pour l’instant – et ils étaient comme des montres affamés et absents, tout droit sortis d’un film d’horreur.

Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de penser qu’ils étaient autrefois des gens ordinaires comme lui.

*

« Non, sérieusement, _c’est quoi ce bordel ?_ » demande Mayuzumi, après avoir vu les hommes de Providence amener un EVO. « Comment ça se fait que ça ait pas encore été aux infos ? »

« Par chance, surtout. Certains tabloïds et évidemment des sites de conspirations ont compris de choses, mais jusqu’ici personne n’y croit pour l’instant, » dit Nijimura.

« Et tu me dis que c’est à cause de robots ? »

« Nanites, » précise Nijimura sympathiquement.

« OK, » dit Mayuzumi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Puis il hausse les épaules, intégrant les informations bien plus vite que Kiyoshi. « Très bien. Peu importe. Vous êtes dingues. C’est quoi votre lien avec l’Héritage ? »

Ils ont avancés vers la cafétéria, et maintenant ils sont assis pour un dîner tardif. Kiyoshi ne fait que triturer sa nourriture – il ne s’est pas encore complètement ajusté à manger de la nourriture occidentale tout le temps et parfois la maison lui manque vraiment.

Il ne devrait pas être là. Etudier Mayuzumi Chihiro a été un peu fascinant. Kiyoshi n’avait jamais connu le Troisième Année de Rakuzan – pas plus qu’il connaissait les personnes contre qui ils jouaient au basket. Mais malgré certaines similarités avec Kuroko et le style de basket de Kuroko, Mayuzumi était l’une des personnes les plus ordinaires du tournois de la Winter Cup. C’est un peu irréel de le voir ici, à Providence, en train de parler avec Nijimura sur un pied d’égalité. C’est seulement du business maintenant – et c’est un business très étrange – et alors qu’il observe Mayuzumi, Kiyoshi pense que l’autre homme est probablement très bon à son travail.

« Eh bien, c’est un peu une question compliquée, » élude Nijimura, et Kiyoshi grimace. « Qu’est-ce qui intéresse Akashi Masaomi chez l’Héritage ? »

Les deux hommes se fixent, et Kiyoshi pense que c’est un peu comme deux chiens qui se rencontrent pour la première fois. Ils se tournent autour, ils reniflent l’air, et ils n’ont pas encore décidé si ce nouveau chien est un ami ou un ennemi. Kiyoshi pense que ce n’est pas tellement un test pour établir qui est le plus dominant que c’en est un pour le plus entêté. Ni Mayuzumi ni Nijimura ne veut être le premier à capituler.

« Tu devrais juste lui montrer, Shuuzou, » dit Kiyoshi avec douceur. Il a l’impression que ces deux-là sont assez entêtés pour que tout ça dure une éternité, à moins qu’il s’en mêle. « Il devrait comprendre ce qui est en jeu. »

Nijimura lui lance un regard de côté, comme pour dire, _Vraiment ?_

Evidemment, Kiyoshi n’est pas bien placé pour avoir une opinion sur quoi que ce soit. Il n’est qu’un étranger à cette histoire, et il ne devrait pas être là du tout.

*

Il n’aurait même pas rencontré Nijimura, sauf qu’Alexandra Garcia aidait Kiyoshi avec son opération et sa rééducation, et qu’elle l’a vu par chance une fois où ils mangeaient dehors.

« Oh, Shuuzou ! C’est tellement bon de te revoir. »

« Salut, Alex, » dit Nijimura, clairement plaisamment surpris de la revoir.

« Shuuzou, voici Teppei. Oh les gars, c’est comme les six degrés de Kevin Bacon. Teppei, Nijimura Shuuzou est un vieil ami de Tatsuya, Teppei est dans la même équipe de basket que Taiga, tu sais– »

« Le ‘frère’ de Tatsuya. Ouais, je l’ai rencontré récemment. T’es dans l’équipe de Kuroko ? »

Même Alex eut l’air surprise par cette question.

« Tu connais Kuroko ? » demanda Kiyoshi.

Nijimura fit un grand sourire, une expression un peu tordue. « Ouais, on peut dire ça. Je le connaissais quand il était gosse. »

« Mais Kuroko– » _n’a jamais été gosse,_ s’empêcha de dire Kiyoshi. Kuroko avait grandi à Teiko, et ce n’était pas possible que cet homme l’ait connu là-bas. Sauf qu’ensuite il pense à à quel point _Nijimura_ rentre dans le certain pattern qu’un certain groupe de gens ont dans leurs noms de famille, et il se tait.

« Content de te rencontrer, » dit enfin Kiyoshi. « On devrait traîner ensemble parfois – ça me manque de parler japonais. Alex me fait m’entraîner à l’anglais quand je suis avec elle. »

« Tu me l’as _demandé_ , » dit vivement Alex. Et si elle pense aux mêmes implications que Kiyoshi à propos de la backstory de Nijimura, elle ne le révèle pas.

« Ce serait sympa, » dit Nijimura. « J’aimerais entendre plus parler de Kuroko. »

*

Nijimura aime dire qu’il n’a que très peu d’influence à Providence, mais il se déplace dans l’établissement avec deux étrangers sur les talons et personne ne questionne jamais leur présence ici, donc Kiyoshi a réalisé depuis longtemps que peu importe le rôle de Nijimura ici, il lui offre beaucoup de liberté.

Kiyoshi ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que Nijimura l’écoute, donc il est un peu surpris quand ils finissent dans l’un des hangars ouverts, avec l’EVO que les hommes de Providence ont amené plus tôt.

Cet EVO a l’air d’un mille-pattes, se débattant violemment, ressemblant à quelque chose tout droit sorti d’un cauchemar. Les soldats de Providence essayent toujours de le maîtriser, le gardant plaqué au sol avec des cordes épaisses, tenant leurs pistolets (programmés sur paralysant) à leurs côtés, prêts pour tout.

« Est-ce que c’est censé prouver quelque chose ? » demande Mayuzumi.

« Tais-toi et regarde, » dit Nijimura.

« Arrête de bouger ! » quelqu’un crie d’en dessous. « J’essaye de t’aider ! »

Un garçon saute sur le dos de l’EVO mille-pattes, et il lève les mains en l’air. Peu importe combien de fois Kiyoshi l’a vu, ça lui coupe toujours le souffle quand l’EVO brille et disparaît, laissant derrière lui un homme nu et tremblant.

Mayuzumi hausse un sourcil, comme si regarder un monstre redevenir un homme était juste un peu inhabituel, mais rien de bien extraordinaire. « Bon, d’accord. C’est impressionnant. C’est quoi ? »

« C’est Rex, » dit Nijimura. « Il a aussi été infecté avec des nanites, mais il peut contrôler les siennes. Plus important, à peu près 90 % du temps il peut retransformer les EVOs en leurs formes humaines. »

« Pratique, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Incroyablement pratique, » acquiesce Nijimura. « Donc tu peux voir pourquoi on est un peu alarmés que l’Héritage semble avoir une politique de ‘le seul bon EVO est un EVO mort’. »

« Ah, » dit Mayuzumi, reportant sur regard sur l’homme confus, maintenant enroulé dans une couverture de survie. « Oui. Je vois pourquoi ça pourrait être perturbant. »

Kiyoshi se demande ce qui s’est passé au juste dans le vie de Mayuzumi pour que tout ça lui semble si normal. Kiyoshi avait passé des nuits blanches, après avoir entendu parlé des Chasseurs. La première fois qu’ils avaient trouvé un EVO mort dans le désert, Kiyoshi en avait été complètement malade, pensant à comment c’était une _personne_ , une personne qu’on aurait pu _aider_ , et–

« Shuuzou, on en a parlé, » dit une nouvelle voix, interrompant les pensées de Kiyoshi et le faisant sursauter légèrement. « Ce n’est pas ton spectacle personnel, ici. »

« Agent Six, » dit Nijimura, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles au grand homme en colère qui porte un costume et des lunettes de soleil. « Je ne briserais jamais le protocole pour m’amuser. Voici Chihiro Mayuzumi, il travaille pour les Akashi Industries. Chihiro, salue s’il-te-plaît le sixième mercenaire le plus dangereux au monde, ou c’est ce qu’il dit. Tu peux l’appeler Six. »

« Charmé, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Pareillement, » dit sèchement Six. « S’il travaille pour Masaomi Akashi, alors il a encore _moins_ de raisons d’être ici que ton ami. » Six désigne Kiyoshi du pouce, donc il n’y a que peu de doute de qui il parle. « On a déjà parlé de ça– »

« Et je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi, » dit Nijimura.

« Providence a assez d’ennemis sans ta vendetta contre l’Héritage, » dit Six.

« Ouais, eh bien, si tu voulais pas que l’Héritage soit en rogne contre nous alors t’aurais _vraiment_ pas dû tuer l’Aîné des Capricornes, n’est-ce pas ? » renvoie Nijimura.

« Vous avez tué Yamazaki Seiji ? » dit Mayuzumi, sonnant légèrement intrigué.

Nijimura et Six le regardent tous les deux. « C’est intéressant que tu connaisses ce nom _-_ _là_ , » dit Six.

« C’est intéressant que vous ayez tué cette personne-là, » retourne Mayuzumi. « J’ai entendu dire que ces Yamazakis étaient dur à descendre. » Les trois hommes se dévisagent, sur leurs gardes, et Kiyoshi se rappelle encore une fois qu’il n’a pas vraiment sa place ici.

« Providence a en effet assez d’ennemis, » dit silencieusement Nijimura, brisant le silence. « Et l’Héritage est sur cette liste, que ça te plaise ou non, donc il est temps qu’on ait des alliés. »

Six ne quitte pas Mayuzumi des yeux, et Kiyoshi se demande ce qu’un mercenaire voit quand il le regarde. Kiyoshi avait tout de suite su qu’il tombait dans la catégorie de ‘pas une menace’ ; il avait pu voir Six le congédier lors de leur première rencontre. Six ne congédie pas Mayuzumi aussi facilement.

« Masaomi Akashi t’a envoyé _toi_ pour négocier avec Providence, » dit Six, sonnant tellement septique que ça ne pouvait même pas être appelé une question.

« En fait, il m’a envoyé espionner Nijimura, » dit Mayuzumi. « Le truc de Providence est en grande partie une coïncidence. Mais je peux vous mettre en contact avec ma patronne si vous êtes intéressé. Elle peut négocier n’importe quoi. »

Six a l’air distinctement pas amusé, et il part sans rien dire d’autre. Mayuzumi se tourne vers Nijimura et dit : « Je te laisserai sa carte de visite. Si tu veux parler à Masaomi, Hinamori Akane est la personne à qui tu veux _vraiment_ parler. »

« C’est bon à savoir, merci, » dit Nijimura. « Mais en fait, j’ai une autre idée. Quelque chose avec quoi je pense que _tu_ peux m’aider. » Il envoie un regard à Kiyoshi. « Vous pouvez m’aider _tous les deux_. »

*

« Tu vois, l’Héritage a sa propre branche de rebelles– »

« Serpentaire, oui je sais, » dit Mayuzumi.

Nijimura cligne, parce qu’évidemment _lui_ ne savait pas qu’ils avaient un nom, mais il s’en remet assez vite pour que Kiyoshi pense que Mayuzumi ne l’ait pas remarqué. Ils marchent autour du périmètre de Providence depuis une heure maintenant, (Nijimura pensant que c’était peut-être mieux de ne pas attirer plus d’attention) et ils n’arrivent aux choses intéressantes que maintenant. « C’est ça, donc, ce sont les gens les plus logiques pour aider avec le reste de l’Héritage. Et j’essaye de les contacter, mais le truc, c’est qu’ils ne font pas exactement confiance à Teiko. »

« Vraiment ? Ceux que Kise et Akashi ont rencontrés n’avaient pas vraiment de problème avec eux, » dit Mayuzumi. « Et de toute façon, c’est ça le problème ? Tu peux te faire passer pour un humain. »

« C’est le truc, je peux _pas_ me faire passer pour un humain, pas avec l’Héritage. Et OK, d’accord – ils _me_ font pas confiance, » accepte Nijimura. « C’est un truc de Rainbow. »

Mayuzumi lui lance un regard qui indique que ça ne va clairement pas suffire si Nijimura veut l’aide de Mayuzumi. Nijimura soupire, et Kiyoshi aimerait pouvoir intervenir – il sait que c’est un sujet sensible pour Nijimura, même s’il ne comprend pas _pourquoi_. Mais il a l’impression que c’est quelque chose que Mayuzumi a besoin de comprendre s’ils vont travailler ensemble, donc il reste silencieux.

« C’est comme des aimants, » dit Nijimura, tout comme il explique toujours ça aux gens. « Si tu mets deux aimants ensemble, ils se repoussent. C’est la même chose avec les Rainbows et les autres Projets– c’est extrêmement inconfortable d’être près l’un de l’autre. Malheureusement, c’est la même chose avec les lignées-Héritage ; ils savent instantanément ce que je suis et ça les rend mécontents. »

Mayuzumi regarde Nijimura avec une expression distinctement spéculative. « Ça veut dire que _toi_ tu sais quand tu es en présence d’un lignée-Héritage. »

Nijimura sursaute mais ensuite il sourit lentement. « Tu comprends _vraiment_ vite. Oui, exactement. L’Héritage a mis un point d’honneur à infiltrer presque toutes les organisations gouvernementales majeures du monde. C’est important pour eux de ne pas être reconnus. Tu peux voir pourquoi ils ne seraient pas trop contents de l’existence de quelqu’un qui peut reconnaître ce qu’ils sont au premier regard. »

« Oui, je _peux_ voir ça, » autorise Mayuzumi. « Donc. Comment on entre en scène ? » Il jette un coup d’œil à Kiyoshi, reconnaissant que l’autre homme fait toujours partie de la conversation.

« Je veux entrer en contact avec les rebelles des lignées-Héritage, mais je peux pas faire ça tout seul. Providence ne fait confiance à _personne_ de l’Héritage, donc ils veulent pas m’aider. Les rebelles _pourraient_ faire confiance à Akashi Masaomi, donc c’est là que tu entres en scène. Mais en tous cas, deux humains ont plus de chance d’établir le contact que moi. »

Kiyoshi n’est pas certain de pourquoi il est inclus là-dedans, et il se demande si c’est juste Nijimura qui prend pitié de lui. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui le concerne vraiment au final, et il n’est pas sûr d’avoir quoi que ce soit à offrir à une tâche aussi importante.

« Et tu sais comment les contacter ? Ils sont dans ton répertoire ? » demande sarcastiquement Mayuzumi.

« Je sais _où_ ils sont, » rétorque Nijimura. « Il y a une base Serpentaire au Colorado. Si on les rencontre sur le territoire, ils seront peut-être plus enclins à écouter ce qu’on a à dire et à nous aider. Sauf si t’es en contact avec les rebelles du Japon ? »

Même si on ne voit rien sur son visage (Kiyoshi pense que s’entraîner avec le style de basket de Kuroko doit être une compétence utile dans le monde de l’entreprise) Mayuzumi débat clairement combien d’informations il souhaite révéler.

« Non, pas exactement, » admet finalement Mayuzumi. « Pour être honnêtement, ils n’ont pas été particulièrement ouverts avec leurs informations. Et ils n’ont _pas_ été vraiment intéressés par l’idée de discuter avec Masaomi-san. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ton plan va réussir. »

« Il va réussir, » insiste Nijimura. « Donc, t’en es ? »

« Pourquoi voyager au hasard avec toi au Colorado ? »

« Ouais ? »

Mayuzumi hausse les épaules. « OK, pourquoi pas ? »

« Génial. Je veux quand même voir le Centre, par contre. »

« Viens demain aprèm. Techniquement, j’y suis pas allé non plus. Je devrais probablement pointer présent, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Parfait. Teppei, ça marche pour toi ? »

Kiyoshi regarde Mayuzumi d’un air interrogatif, pour voir s’il va s’opposer à son inclusion dans cette invitation, mais l’expression de Mayuzumi ne change jamais. « Ouais, je fais rien. Ça a l’air fun. »

« Cool, » dit Nijimura, tapant sur son épaule. « On a un plan alors. »

*

« Tiens, » Mayuzumi tend une enveloppe à Kiyoshi avant de sortir de Providence. « J’ai promis à Kuroko que je te donnerais ça. »

Kiyoshi baisse les yeux sur l’enveloppe avec surprise, voyant l’écriture soignée de Kuroko sur le devant. « T’as vraiment parlé à Kuroko ? »

« Bien sûr. Juste parce que vous avez découvert ma couverture super tôt, ça veut pas dire que j’y ai pas mis beaucoup d’efforts, » dit Mayuzumi. « J’ai vraiment parlé avec Kuroko pour te voir. Pour lui, je visite ma tante et mon oncle. Probablement. Il a peut-être vu à travers mon excuse, lui aussi. Difficile à dire, avec ce mec. »

« C’est gentil de ta part de me remettre la lettre, merci, » dit Kiyoshi.

Mayuzumi ne fait que ronfler. Il ne regarde pas Kiyoshi quand il dit l’air de rien : « Tu sais, Kuroko pense que tu es toujours en train de te rétablir d’une opération du genou. »

« Je le suis, » proteste Kiyoshi, blessé.

« Ah ouais ? » dit Mayuzumi. « On marche depuis plus d’une heure et t’as pas du tout levé le pied. Même pas boité une petit peu. »

Les yeux de Mayuzumi sont fixés sur lui, et c’est au tour de Kiyoshi de détourner le regard. « Il faut plus qu’une balade pour user mon genou, » dit-il, faiblement.

« Ouais, OK, » dit Mayuzumi, levant pratiquement les yeux au ciel alors qu’il s’éloigne. « Ça va être tellement marrant d’aller à une mission secrète avec vous les gars. Je prédis plein de silences gênants. »

« Je l’aime _bien_ , » sourit positivement Nijimura après que Mayuzumi ait quitté Providence. « Il est bien plus perceptif que ce que j’aurais pensé. »

« Ouais, » dit Kiyoshi, ses main touchant sa jambe, un presque complexé. Les docteurs de Providence avaient fait des merveilles – tellement que Kiyoshi s’inquiétait légèrement d’avoir des petits robots dans son corps. (Ils lui avaient tous assuré que non).

« Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec ? » demande Kiyoshi, espérant changer le sujet et ne plus parler de son genou.

« Oui, » dit Nijimura, revenant sérieux. « Ecoute, Teppei. T’es pas _obligé_ – ça pourrait être dangereux, et je veux pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais je pense que ta perspective pourrait vraiment nous être précieuse avec tout ça. »

« Mais je suis qu’un humain ordinaire, » proteste Kiyoshi. « Je suis pas connecté aux Miracles ou à Providence ou quoi. »

« C’est _parce que_ tu es ordinaire que je pense que t’es important, » insiste Nijimura. « T’es pas comme les gens qui sortent avec les Miracles, et tu travailles pas pour un établissement extérieur comme les Akashi Industries ou Providence. T’es juste un mec. Et je pense qu’on va avoir besoin de gens qui n’ont pas à penser à leurs propres intérêts là-dedans. »

C’est assez logique, même si Kiyoshi pense toujours que Nijimura essaye juste de le faire se sentir inclus.

« Oh, par ici, » dit Nijimura, et ensuite ses bras sont enroulés autour du cou de Kiyoshi et il se penche tout près, inclinant la tête près du visage de Kiyoshi – pour que d’un certain angle on puisse croire qu’ils s’embrassent.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que Nijimura devient tout à coup tactile avec lui, et depuis le temps Kiyoshi sait ce qui a causé cette soudaine affection.

« Shuuzou-kun, si tu n’es pas ici pour travailler, alors toi et ton _ami_ ne devraient pas être sur la base, » dit une voix sèche et froide.

Nijimura recule légèrement, toujours accroché au cou de Kiyoshi. « Oh, Himuro-san. C’est bon de vous revoir. Vous avez eu une bonne réunion du comité ? »

Le bel homme japonais habillé avec élégance fronce les sourcils en le regardant tous les deux. Kiyoshi ne dit rien, pensant que c’est mieux de rester silencieux en présence de Himuro Ryuichiro.

« White Knight a gardé un contrôle admirable d’une situation terrible, » dit raidement Ryuichiro. « Malgré certains éléments _très_ imprédictibles _._ »

« Hmm, » dit Nijimura, ses mains se déplaçant encore plus bas sur le dos de Kiyoshi.

Le visage de Ryuichiro se tord de désapprobation et il incline la tête raidement avant de partir.

« Pourquoi t’aimes le chercher comme ça ? » demande Kiyoshi quand il est hors de vue.

« C’est ce que Tatsuya voudrait, » dit solennellement Nijimura, laissant tomber ses mains et s’écartant.

Pour autant que Kiyoshi pouvait le dire, Himuro Ryuichiro était l’un de ces hommes homophobes qui n’étaient pas ouvertement agressifs avec leur homophobie, mais qui étaient distinctement mal à l’aise en présence d’homme ouvertement gays. Ce qui était certainement malheureux pour son fils ouvertement gay, mais Kiyoshi était aussi tristement conscient que les circonstances auraient pu être bien pire pour Himuro.

« Il n’a vraiment pas l’air de t’aimer beaucoup, » fait remarquer Kiyoshi.

« Il pense que j’ai baisé son fils, » dit Nijimura.

« C’est le cas ? »

Nijimura sourit. « Non, mais il a pas besoin de savoir ça. »

« Est-ce que Himuro _sait_ que son père est l’un des partenaires de business de Providence ? » demande Kiyoshi, puisque la question le titille depuis qu’il a découvert que Himuro Ryuichiro était au Comité Exécutif.

« Je pense pas, » dit Nijimura. « Pauvre Tatsuya. Il voulait tellement vivre dans un roman de science-fiction qu’il n’avait aucune idée que tellement de gens dans sa vie en faisaient déjà partie d’un. »

« Il est certainement impliqué maintenant, » remarque Kiyoshi, se souvenant que Himuro Tatsuya sortait maintenant avec Murasakibara Atsushi.

« J’arrive _toujours pas_ à croire qu’il sort avec 989. C’est tellement dingue. Le monde est tellement petit parfois. »

Kiyoshi regarde Nijimura avec curiosité – Nijimura semblait utiliser délibérément les ‘désignations’ des Miracles, comme s’il pensait ne pas avoir le droit d’utiliser leurs noms. (Kiyoshi n’avait même pas réalisé que les Miracles _avaient_ des désignations, jusqu’à ce que Nijimura ne commence à appeler Kuroko ‘452’. Ça ajoutait une couche de tristesse à ce que les Miracles avaient traversé, tellement qu’il aimerait que Nijimura ne les appelle pas comme ça. Mais il pense que Nijimura doit avoir ses propres raisons pour utiliser les nombres par défaut, et Kiyoshi n’a pas vraiment le droit d’insister).

« T’as dit que tu connaissais 989 quand il était à la base de la FSDJ, pas vrai ? » demande abruptement Nijimura.

« Ouais, c’est ça. Mon équipe au collège a arrangé un match amical contre les Miracles. Ça s’est pas bien fini. »

« Non, j’imagine que non. Teppei, t’es _sûr_ que tu veux aider ? Je suis pas sûr que tu réalises à quel point c’est dangereux. »

*

Kiyoshi pense beaucoup à cette première rencontre avec Murasakibara Atsushi ; c’est un regret à lui qui reste de ne pas avoir fait plus. Quand ils ont joué contre les Miracles, ce n’est pas comme si c’était une _surprise_ qu’ils perdent, même si certaines personnes de son école avaient été amères après coup comme s’ils s’attendaient à gagner.

« Pourquoi t’essayes si dur ? » avait demandé Murasakibara. « Tu sais que tu vas perdre. » Et Murasakibara avait semblé si en colère de la réponse de Kiyoshi que c’était resté dans l’esprit de Kiyoshi pendant des mois (et des années) après coup. Ça avait semblé presque insupportablement triste que ce garçon s’oppose si fort à ce que quelqu’un se batte contre la futilité.

Sur le moment, il avait voulu retourner à la base. Il avait entendu qu’ils invitaient des ados humains à la base pour se sociabiliser avec les Miracles, et il voulait se porter volontaire. Ce n’était pas vraiment possible, à cause de là où il vivait, mais c’était une idée qui était resté dans sa tête quand même.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il y avait beaucoup de solitude là-dedans, et il voulait faire ce qu’il pouvait pour effacer un peu de la douleur. Mais il ne fit rien. Rencontrer Kuroko, et les autres Miracles, et Nijimura, n’avait fait que solidifier l’impression qu’il avait raison – il y _avait_ probablement beaucoup de douleur chez les Miracles à l’époque. Et il avait eu l’occasion d’essayer de faire ce qu’il fallait, mais il avait laissé cette occasion filer.

Ça le dérange beaucoup, maintenant, de ne rien avoir fait à l’époque. Qui pourrait dire s’il aurait _pu_ forger un lien – qu’il aurait pu faire la moindre différence dans leurs vies – mais ça le dérange beaucoup de ne même pas avoir essayé.

*

C’est pourquoi il dit : « Shuuzou, je serais content de faire n’importe quoi pour aider, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

Nijimura grimace. « Ouais, Teppei, je sais. C’est un peu pour ça que je m’inquiète. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Je veux pas pendre avantage du fait que t’es un mec bien. »

Kiyoshi ne répond pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à comment il déteste ça quand les gens l’appellent _un mec bien,_ ou _honnête_ , ou n’importe quelle autre vertu qu’il finit par considérer comme une descriptions incroyablement infidèle de son caractère.

Mais, alors, il se souvient à quel point il détestait le nom _Coeur de Fer_ , et il réalise qu’il n’aimait pas trop ça quand le surnom était un peu trop proche de la réalité. Apparemment, il n’était juste jamais content.

« Tu ne prends pas avantage de moi, je veux sincèrement aider, » insiste Kiyoshi. Il ne peut toujours pas imaginer comment il _pourrait_ possiblement aider, et il suspecte toujours que l’offre de Nijimura est offerte par pitié.

« Teppei, je _veux_ que tu viennes. Mais j’ai aussi un peu l’impression que si _toi_ tu le veux, ça dépend de ta réponse à une question assez indélicate. »

Kiyoshi ne montre pas sa surprise. « Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, Shuuzou. »

« Très bien, » dit Nijimura, avec un doute prononcé par rapport à sa déclaration. « Pourquoi tu retournes _pas_ au Japon ? »

Kiyoshi ne peut pas s’empêcher de grimacer, et il a peur d’avoir déjà perdu. « Je sais pas pourquoi _ça_ c’est important. »

Il y a une silence très lourd, alors que Nijimura continue de regarder Kiyoshi avec un doute prononcé. Clairement, _lui_ pense que la réponse est importante, même si Kiyoshi n’arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi.

Mais Nijimura a été un bon ami pendant ces derniers mois – un meilleur ami ce que Kiyoshi mérite probablement – et donc ce n’est pas difficile de lui offrir une partie de la vérité. « Ça devenait un peu dur de rester au Japon, » commence-t-il, et même s’il est à l’aise avec Nijimura c’est surprenamment difficile de parler de ça.

« Il y a cette fille, » dit Kiyoshi, se frottant la nuque et détournant le regard. Il espère que c’est tout ce qu’il a à dire, mais l’expression de Nijimura lui dit que ça ne va pas suffire. « Je suis amoureux d’elle. Et mon meilleur ami aussi. C’était mieux si j’étais pas dans le coin. »

Voilà. La vérité. (Pas _toute_ la vérité, murmure une voix sombre. Mais certainement la vérité).

Nijimura soupire. « Ouais, je pensais que c’était quelque chose du genre. C’est exactement pourquoi ça m’inquiète de t’emmener pour un voyage comme celui-là, Teppei. T’as tendance à penser que si quelqu’un doit souffrir, ça doit être toi. »

« C’est quoi le mal là-dedans ? » dit Kiyoshi, presque un peu rancunier. Il préférerait _de loin_ être celui qui souffre, plutôt que de voir quelqu’un d’important pour lui être blessé. Et il ne voit pas pourquoi c’est une mauvaise chose.

« C’est un peu égoïste, déjà, » dit Nijimura. « Et ça va finir par te faire tuer, d’une manière ou d’une autre. » Il donne un tape sur l’épaule de Kiyoshi avant de sortir de Providence. « Réfléchis à ça, Teppei. Il y a plein de gens dans ta vie qui ne veulent pas te voir _toi_ être blessé. »

*

C’était un peu injuste pour Nijimura de lui dire qu’il était égoïste pour faire essentiellement ce que Nijimura faisait lui-même tout le temps. Nijimura Shuuzou était perpétuellement sur ses gardes pour prendre soin des gens. Kiyoshi avait souvent pensé que Nijimura aurait fait un excellent capitaine de basket.

Quand Mayuzumi lui avait envoyé un mail de nulle part, ça ne serait pas venu à l’esprit de Kiyoshi de suspecter une arrière-pensée derrière cette action. Il avait seulement mentionné que Mayuzumi venait en visite parce qu’il pensait que Nijimura pourrait être intéressé de rencontrer quelqu’un qui avait été dans la même école d’Akashi.

Mais dès qu’il en parla à Nijimura, l’autre homme se tut et dit ensuite : « Et tu lui as jamais parlé avant ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » avait répondu Kiyoshi, ne suivant pas du tout le fil de ses pensées. « Je savais même pas qu’il était en contact avec Kuroko. Mais c’est logique d’envoyer un message, tu penses pas ? »

« Ouais, c’est logique, » dit Nijimura, sa voix toujours étrange. « Et il est allé à l’école de _0102 ?_ A Kyoto ? »

« Ouais ? » dit Kiyoshi, réalisant enfin que Nijimura était très suspicieux de ce contact soudain. « Pourquoi c’est si étrange ? »

« Parce que 0102 a été adopté par Akashi Masaomi, » dit Nijimura. « Désolé, Teppei. Ça pourrait franchement être rien, mais je vais faire un peu de recherches. C’est un peu une trop grande coïncidence. »

Apparemment, Nijimura s’inquiétait depuis un moment que quelqu’un essaye d’utiliser Kiyoshi pour atteindre Providence. Et il avait été froidement furieux quand il avait été capable de trouver quelques traces qui prouvaient que Mayuzumi _avait_ travaillé pour Akashi Masaomi. Il avait été tellement furieux, en fait, que ça avait été difficile de croire son expression accueillante et souriante quand il avait finit par rencontrer Mayuzumi – Kiyoshi était allé à cette rencontre en pensant qu’il aurait à intervenir avant que les choses ne deviennent trop violentes. Mais peu importe ce dont ils avaient parlé quand il était allé chercher des pops cakes, ça avait dû rassurer Nijimura.

Nijimura tient beaucoup aux gens dans sa vie. C’est pour ça que c’est aussi difficile de comprendre pourquoi il a invité Kiyoshi à cette mission – est-ce qu’il veut qu’il soit là ? Est-ce qu’il veut qu’il ne soit pas là ? C’est trop dur à dire.

Kiyoshi ne sait même pas si _il_ veut aller à cette mission, ou si, comme Nijimura l’en accuse subtilement, il veut juste échapper à ses propres problèmes.

*

Quand il retourne à l’appartement d’Alex, il sort la lettre de Kuroko. Il ronfle moqueusement quand il la lit – Mayuzumi n’avait vraiment jamais eu de chance d’avoir une couverture réussie.

_Cher Kiyoshi-senpai,_

_Je ne suis pas certain si Mayuzumi lira cette lettre avant de te la donner ou non, mais je pensais que je devrais au moins de mettre en garde quant à ses motivations. Je ne suis pas certain de croire sa raison de visiter de la famille en Amérique, bien que si cela s’avère vrai, je m’excuse pour mes doutes._

_J’espère que tu te portes bien et que ton genou guérit correctement. J’espère que tu pourras revenir bientôt. Les nouveaux Premières Années sont très gentils, mais Seirin n’est pas pareil sans toi._

_Envoie s’il-te-plaît un mail à Coach et au capitaine. Ils ne le disent pas, mais je sais qu’ils sont très inquiets de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de toi depuis un moment._

_Dis ‘bonjour’ à Nijimura-san et à Alex-san pour moi._

_Sincèrement,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Alors qu’il replie la lettre avec précaution il pense à comment Kuroko sait certainement comme mettre du sel dans les plaies.

Il sort son portable et regarde les derniers mails qu’il a reçu de Hyuuga et de Riko. _Idiot, tu rends Riko triste_ et : _Réponds s’il-te-plaît, Teppei, tout le monde s’inquiète._

Il _voulait_ répondre à ces deux mails dès qu’il les a reçus. Tout comme il voulait répondre tous les jours depuis qu’il les a eus. Tous les jours, il pensait, _Aujourd’hui je réponds_ et ensuite la fin de journée venait et il ne l’avait toujours pas fait.

Il devrait le faire _maintenant,_ mais il envoie un mail à Kuroko à la place.

_J’ai eu ta lettre. Mayuzumi est un mec bien. Dis à tout le monde que je vais bien._

Il éteint son téléphone immédiatement après avoir appuyé sur ‘envoyer’ et il s’allonge sur le lit. Il est si tard qu’il est techniquement tôt, et Kiyoshi n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fait.

Il sait une chose, par contre. Peu importe ce que Nijimura a prévu, il veut aider. Parce qu’il ne veut absolument pas retourner au Japon.


	4. Interlude 2 ~ L’Histoire que Tu ne Peux pas Effacer ~

Quand Shuuzou se réveille encore une fois, il souffre toujours tellement, mais étrangement l’air autour de lui est plus agréable qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Il ressent immédiatement une vague de culpabilité si intense qu’elle le rend nauséeux. _T’es content qu’ils soient morts ?!_ Et il commence à hyperventiler.

« Ah. Tu t’es réveillé. Félicitation. »

La voix froide et sans émotion est comme une seau d’eau glacé qui lui tombe dessus et elle calme la respiration de Shuuzou. Une fille s’agenouille – elle a des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs comme lui, elle le fixe avec une expression absolument indéchiffrable. « 54 ne pensait pas que tu survivrais. Mais je pensais que tu le pourrais. »

Il se relève, se sentant toujours comme une blessure ouverte. L’air _est_ plus léger, et maintenant il comprend pourquoi. « Qui es-tu ? » Sa voix est enrouée, comme s’il avait crié pendant un très long moment, et sa question sonne ainsi plus abrasive qu’il ne le voulait.

« 62, » se présente-t-elle, indifférente face au ton de sa voix.

« Quoi– De quelle Génération tu viens ? » Il n’a jamais rencontré le Rainbow Jabberwocky, mais toutes ses rencontres avec Jabberwocky lui ont mené à croire qu’il n’apprécierait pas la rencontre.

La fille penche la tête. « Je suis l’une des sans Génération. »

La phrase ne veut rien dire pour lui. Sans plus de questions, elle soulève sa blouse et lui montre sa cuisse nue, qui annonce **1362**. Marqué sur sa propre peau on voit **GK-R1365**. Les deux premières lettres sont la connexion qui le liait si fort aux autres Kings.

« Ne connais-tu vraiment pas ta propre histoire ? » demande-t-elle, sa voix toujours vide de ces petites indications d’humanité – des choses comme les emphases, les modulations, et la curiosité qui sont ordinairement présentes quand quelqu’un parle. 

Il n’y a pas d’histoire à Teiko, donc il n’est pas sûr de ce dont elle parle. Il pense qu’elle doit parler de l’histoire des Rainbows, mais ça ne l’a jamais intéressé. Il n’en a rien à faire, des Rainbows. Il ne s’est jamais préoccupé que des Kings.

(Et ils ne sont plus là. Il est seul. Leurs morts sont toujours avec lui. Il se fiche de tout maintenant.)

« Les Rainbows sont des antithèses. Nous ne somme pas censés être inclus dans les Générations, et nous ne le sommes typiquement pas. De temps en temps, les scientifiques aiment expérimenter et mettre l’un d’entre nous dans une Génération, mais ça ne se termine jamais bien. »

« Je sais pas–je sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Des yeux sombres se fixent sur lui. Toujours plats et indéchiffrables, c’est comme être fixé par le ciel nocturne. « Si. Tu le sais. Nous ne sommes pas censés interagir avec les autres Projets pour de longues périodes de temps. Habituellement, nous mourrons. Laurel, Jabberwocky, Indomptable, Heaven. Ils sont tous morts, en l’espace de quelques années d’exposition à leur Génération. »

Il ne savait pas ça, et ça le rend encore plus triste d’être vivant alors que les autres ne le sont pas. Il ne devrait pas être ici. C’est lui qui devrait être mort, pas eux.

« Jusqu’ici, les seuls à avoir survécu étaient toi et Miracle. »

« Miracle– » Shuuzou sursaute, quelque chose tirait sur sa mémoire.

« Mort, maintenant. Il a survécu à l’exposition, mais il en est devenu un peu fou, et ainsi sa Génération l’a tué. »

« Ils l’ont _tué ?_ » dit Shuuzou, horrifié. Il ne peut pas imaginer quelque chose de pareille – de tuer sa propre Génération, de trahir sa propre Génération – il aurait préféré mourir mille fois que de blesser quelqu’un de sa famille.

« Il avait des tendances violentes et sadiques. Ou masochistes, selon le point de vue. »

Miracle. Ça commence à lui revenir. _Tu dois t’en souvenir._ « Ils vont me mettre avec Miracle. »

« Oui, je crois que c’est leur intention, » répond 62.

_Tu dois t’en souvenir. Tu dois le dire aux autres Rainbows._

« Pour que Miracle me tue moi aussi ? » demande amèrement Shuuzou. Il n’en a rien à faire. Laissez donc Miracle le tuer.

« Pour voir ce qui se passera. C’est pourquoi ils font tout ce qu’ils font, » dit 62. « Tu devrais savoir ça mieux que quiconque, 65. Les scientifiques se sont approchés avec Jabberwocky, mais cette Génération était trop violente et instable. Laurel était trop douce, trop passive, trop faible. King était leur tentative de créer un lien entre les Projets, pour voir si la cohésion boosterait les pouvoirs individuels– »

« Ferme-la ! » dit Shuuzou. « Ferme-la, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

La fille n’a pas l’air dérangée le moins du monde par son exclamation. « C’est ton histoire, GK-R1365. L’histoire que tu ne peux pas effacer. »

_Tu dois le dire aux autres Rainbows._

Mais il ne veut pas leur dire, pas encore. Il ne peut pas se forcer à faire confiance à cette fille étrange et sans émotion. Pas tout de suite, quand il peut encore sentir la mort de sa famille dans sa chaire.

« Je m’appelle Shuuzou, » dit-il avec fatigue. Il s’appelle Shuuzou, et c’est _ça_ qu’il ne va pas oublier, quoi qu’il arrive.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: désolée pour les délais entre les publications et la qualité du texte. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire autant de relecture et ma béta-lectrice non plus... N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes! Encore désolée pour ça.

James ‘appelez-moi Jamie’ O’Reilly est l’homme le plus plaisant que Mayuzumi ait jamais rencontré, et c’est incroyablement déconcertant, considérant qu’il soit aux commandes d’un des établissements de Masaomi. Mayuzumi a l’habitude d’un genre particulier de garce impitoyable en ce qui concerne les gens en qui Masaomi avait confiance pour diriger l’une de ses compagnies, et ça ne correspondait pas du tout avec cet homme brun souriant avec des fossettes qui avait des photos de sa femme et de ses enfants sur tout son bureau.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, Chihiro, on fait vraiment de bonnes choses ici et je suis impatient de t’en parler, » s’illumine Jamie, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles et parlant rapidement.

« J’ai hâte, » dit Mayuzumi, se demande ce que Masaomi avait dit à cet homme quant à sa présence ici. « J’ai entendu beaucoup de bien de, euh, SAPRRCOE ? »

« Le Shiori Akashi Physical Rehabilitation Research Center of Excellence, » dit Jamie d’un air aimable.

« C’est doit être horrible à mettre sur les cartes de visites, » fait remarquer Mayuzumi.

« Ouais, » dit Jamie, s’affaissant légèrement. Il retrouve sa joie en quelques secondes. « Le secteur Markéting y travaille. On a eu beaucoup de résultats positifs. »

« Est-ce qu’il l’a nommé après sa mère ou quoi ? » demande Mayuzumi, ayant du mal à imaginer Masaomi avec ce genre de dévotion filiale.

« Non ? » dit Jamie, l’air perplexe. « Il l’a nommé après sa femme, vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« Il a une _femme ?_ » s’exclame Mayuzumi, horrifié. Ça ne lui était honnêtement jamais venu à l’esprit que Mayuzumi puisse être marié ; il avait tellement l’air d’un célibataire.

« Il _avait_ une femme, » corrige Jamie. « Elle est décédée il y a quelques années. Son portait est dans le hall.

Découvrir que Masaomi était un veuf était, pour certaines raisons, encore plus étrange que de découvrir qu’il était marié. Mayuzumi trouvait aussi ça particulièrement étrange qu’il nomme un établissement – surtout _cet_ établissement – après sa femme décédée. Masaomi n’est pas quelqu’un qui fait des choses pour des raisons sentimentales, donc il doit y avoir des raisons cachées derrière cette décision, mais même si sa vie en dépendait Mayuzumi ne pourrait pas penser à une seule chose que ça pourrait accomplir.

« Donc, vous voulez voir le Centre ? » demande Jamie, sonnant peu sûr tout à coup. Comme s’il réalisait peut-être que ce jeune homme debout devant lui n’a aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici.

« Bien sûr, » dit Mayuzumi, souriant et faisant de son mieux pour avoir l’air professionnel. Il aimerait vraiment savoir ce que Masaomi avait dit à ces gens quant à la raison pour laquelle il est ici.

*

« Donc par là c’est l’air de jeu, » dit Jamie, faisant un mouvement vers la gauche. « C’est là où les enfants peuvent se détendre. Nous avons les Xboxes et les PlayStations standards et d’autres dispositifs de divertissement, mais aussi, comme vous pouvez le voir, des espaces pour nos membres plus portés sur l’athlétisme. »

« Je vois, » dit Mayuzumi, observant au mur d’escalade impressionnant et à la cage à poule élaborée.

Plusieurs ados étaient en train de descendaient une tyrolienne.

« Beaucoup des jeunes n’aiment pas trop sortir, donc on essaye d’amener l’extérieur à eux, » explique Jamie. Mayuzumi pense que cet homme est fier avec raison de ce qu’ils font ici, mais il se demande pourquoi le Président et CEO lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire.

« Et voilà notre labo – les gosses ne viennent pas beaucoup ici, sauf s’ils le veulent, bien sûr. Certains des enfants sont intéressés par la science et la médecine, donc ils sont naturellement encouragés à travailler avec les chercheurs. »

« C’est très… coloré. » Mayuzumi pense que la plupart de techniciens de laboratoire ne porteraient pas de blouse teintes, ou utiliser l’équipement de labo de toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. Tout et tout le monde est en couleurs vives, jusqu’aux microscopes.

« M. Akashi pensait que les enfants ne se sentiraient pas à l’aise dans une pièce toute blanche, » dit solennellement Jamie.

Mayuzumi hoche la tête. C’était le genre de minutie que Mayuzumi était venu à associer avec Masaomi. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Akashi Masaomi n’était pas un milliardaire sans cœur fixé sur le capitalisme destructif et sur l’exploitation. Il s’intéressait à ses employés et il voulait qu’ils soient heureux.

C’était juste logique, vraiment, que Masaomi s’assure que les enfants qui avaient été enlevés par des savants-fous se sentent à l’aise de vivre dans un environnement avec des laboratoires.

« Je suis surpris qu’autant d’eux veulent bien vivre ici, » remarque Mayuzumi l’air de rien. En fait, il est surpris que la FSDJ et le publique l’ait _autorisé._ Mais Akashi Masaomi avait une manière d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait, et il avait voulu construire un endroit où les enfants qui avaient été secourus du deuxième Teiko pourraient vivre et s’y sentir en sécurité.

« Beaucoup d’entre eux n’avaient nulle part où aller, » dit Jamie tristement. Il semblait être le genre d’hommes qui ont du mal à cacher ce qu’ils ressentent, ce qui rend ça encore plus étrange de le trouver dans une position de pouvoir dans l’une des compagnie de Masaomi. « Ils n’avaient pas de famille, ou les familles qu’ils avaient n’étaient pas en position de prendre soin d’eux. M. Akashi savait que le gouvernement ne financerait jamais un endroit pour eux, donc il a décidé que lui si. »

« Et s’il peut pas les étudier de près c’est gagnant-gagnant, » dit sèchement Mayuzumi.

« Oh, bon Dieu non, » dit Jamie, ses yeux verts écarquillés. « Je veux dire, oui, mais ce n’est pas comme ça. Les jeunes veulent savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils veulent contrôler leurs capacités, ou peut-être même redevenir capable de vivre comme des humains ordinaires un jour. Ils sont plus investis que quiconque pour découvrir comment leur biologie fonctionne. »

Mayuzumi y croit, mais il a aussi connu le Masaomi qui obtient exactement ce qu’il veut, tout en faisant penser aux autres que c’est ce qu’ils veulent.

« Vous pouvez parler aux jeunes vous-même, » dit Jamie. « On a rien à cacher ici. »

« Je suis certain que vous faîtes un excellent travail, » Mayuzumi, apaisant une partie de la rancune qui s’était glissée dans la voix du président. « Mais j’aimerais parler à certains des jeunes, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Ça fait partie du job, vous savez. » C’était un pari, puisqu’il ne sait toujours pas exactement ce que Jamie O’Reilly croit que Mayuzumi fait comme job.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesce Jamie. « Suivez-moi, je vais vous présentez à certains d’entre eux. »

*

« Donc, sois honnête avec nous, tu baises Masaomi Akashi ? »

Mayuzumi pense que c’est probablement une bonne chose qu’il ne soit pas en train de manger ou de boire, parce que sinon il se serait étouffé et il serait probablement mort de pure horreur face à cette question.

Il a passé un an à copier le style de basket d’un gosse inexpressif, donc son visage reste froidement neutre quand il répond : « Non. Bordel de merde, il est assez vieux pour être mon père, c’est dégoûtant. »

Charlie Lancaster ne fait qu’éclater de rire. « Quoi, tu te fois de moi ? Ce mec est _gaulé_. Et il est pas _si_ vieux que ça. Il a été voté DILF numéro un sur tumblr. »

Mayuzumi essaye d’imaginer ça et échoue. Il ne comprendra jamais comment la libido fonctionne. Il avait un problème similaire à chaque fois que quelqu’un parlait de stars de cinéma.

« T’es même pas obligé d’être gay pour dire que tu te ferais Masaomi, » offre Charlie. « Je pense qu’il faut être assez à l’aise avec sa masculinité pour admettre qu’il y a une blinde de sex-appeal qui irradie de Masaomi Akashi. Pas vrai, Zane ? »

Le jusqu’ici silencieux Zane Monart ne fait que hocher pensivement la tête.

« Donc tu peux nous l’admettre, _nous_ on va rien dire, » dit Charlie.

« Je ne couche pas, je n’ai jamais couché, et je ne coucherai jamais avec Masaomi Akashi. Pourquoi tu penserais ça ? »

Charlie hausse juste les épaules. « T’as, quoi ? Vingt ans ? Comment t’aurais eu ce taf autrement ? »

Mayuzumi hausse un sourcil. « Ma personnalité agréable. »

Charlie ignore complètement cette option. « J’ai pensé, soit t’es un génie soit t’es passé sous le bureau pour monter en grade. » Charlie fait passer ses yeux sur lui. « Et t’as pas l’air d’un génie. »

« Merci. Je suis flatté que tu penses que j’ai l’air de quelqu’un qui pourrait s’en sortir en utilisant que son sex-appeal, » dit Mayuzumi, faisant rire Charlie.

Les deux adolescents – la Charlie assez androgyne et le silencieux, grand Zane – semblent bien trop fins, et malgré leurs sourires il y a quelque chose chez eux qui fait penser qu’ils ont traversé un traumatisme. Les enfants qui ont été secourus du deuxième Teiko étaient soit incroyablement musclés comme des super-soldats ou avaient, comme ces deux-là, l’air incroyablement frêles, comme si un bourrasque de vent pourrait simplement les briser.

« Allez, » cajole Charlie, attirant l’attention Mayuzumi. « Tu peux me le dire. Qu’est-ce que tu fais _vraiment_ ici ? »

Mayuzumi ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ensuite Zane lui donne une petite tape sur le bras, attirant son regard vers le plus grand adolescent et déraillant le fil de ses pensées.

« Charlie, » réprimande Zane, fronçant les sourcils à son amie. « Le Boss n’aimerait pas ça. »

« Oh _très bien_ , mais t’es pas marrant, » Charlie lève les yeux au ciel et Mayuzumi est surpris de réaliser qu’il était sur le point de dire à Charlie la vérité sur pourquoi il était ici.

Un soupçon malaisant arrive, et Mayuzumi invente une raison polie quant à pourquoi il doit s’en aller et parler à deux filles qui sont assises à une table avec un microscope violet.

« Est-ce que Charlie a essayé de te donner un Ordre ? » dit l’une de fille, levant les yeux vers lui. Elle a l’air japonaise, sauf pour ses yeux verts, ce qui surprend Mayuzumi un peu parce que la plupart des enfants japonais secours du deuxième Teiko ont choisi de resté au centre de réhabilitation de la FSDJ. Elle parle anglais sans accent, pourtant, donc elle est peut-être américaine.

« Oui, elle a essayé, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Il aime faire ça, » dit la deuxième fille, sa voix presque un murmure.

« Il ? » demande Mayuzumi. « Mais je pensais– » Jamie avait été celui qui avait dit : « Charlie et Zane sont deux de nos plus anciens résidents. Tu peux demander n’importe quoi à Charlie, elle est très sociable, » dit Mayuzumi avait suivi Jamie quant au genre de Charlie.

« Iel aime changer de pronom pour perturber les gens, » répond la fille aux yeux verts. « Iel pense que c’est marrant de regarder les gens être contrariés à cause de ça. »

« Ah, compris, » dit Mayuzumi sagement. Les deux filles semblent un chouïa surprises par sa réponse blasée, et il ne ressent pas le besoin d’expliquer qu’il a été à l’école avec Mibuchi Reo, qui avait fourni des leçons très longues et informatives par rapport à tous les détails de la fluidité du genre.

« Red Heart et Black Heart, » dit la fille silencieuse aux cheveux blancs. Elle porte de grandes lunettes de soleil qui couvre la plus grande partie de son visage.

« Charlie peut te donner un Ordre si tu lo regardes, » explique la fille aux yeux verts. « Mais si tu fermes les yeux, c’est pas aussi efficace. C’est ce que je fais. »

« C’est bon à savoir. Zane a un cœur de Black ? »

« Ouais. Fais un jeu de mot pourri si tu veux, mais c’est lui le plus sympa des deux, » dit la fille aux yeux verts. « Il peut manipuler la lumière, donc le pouvoir de Charlie ne marche pas sur lui. »

« J’allais pas faire de blague, je savais juste pas qu’ils avaient pris la peine de transférer des Projets Blacks, donc j’étais surpris. Les Blacks n’étaient pas une catégorie de Projets Réussis. » Et il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir un intérêt spécial pour les Projets Blacks – Akashi l’avait entraîné à mimiquer Kuroko, après tout.

« Les Whites non plus, » dit doucement la fille pâle.

Mayuzumi la regarde vraiment pendant un moment. Elle agrippe le bras de son amie, plus comme soutien que comme un geste affectueux, et elle a beaucoup de bleus, comme si elle tombait beaucoup.

« Je suis Chihiro Mayuzumi, » dit-il doucement, conscient qu’il ne s’est pas encore présenté.

« Marie White. Marie, pour Marie Curie, White pour– » elle hausse les épaule. « Ou S10-984. Si tu veux. »

« Marie est un joli nom, » dit Mayuzumi, réalisant qu’elle doit être l’un des enfants qui n’ont jamais réussi à retrouver leur nom ou leur passé. Les jeunes ne se souvenaient de rien de leurs vies d’avant – ou au moins, pas souvent – donc si leurs empreintes n’étaient pas dans un système fédéral ou s’il n’y avait jamais eu de déclaration de disparition remplis à leur nom, ils restaient perdus.

« Mari Hoshizou, » dit la fille aux yeux verts. « S7-768. Green Heart, Green Eyes. »

Mayuzumi ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est un peu flippant qu’ils semblent s’identifier par les organes qui ont été mis à l’intérieur d’eux. (Mais en fait, pourquoi pas ? Si tu n’as rien d’autre pour t’identifier). « Marie et Mari. C’est mignon. »

« Pourquoi t’es là ? » demande soudainement Mari, l’hostilité qui était là depuis le début éclatant enfin.

« Pas de raison, » dit Mayuzumi avec un haussement d’épaules. « Je voulais voir si vous vous plaisez ici, je suppose. »

« T’es quoi, une assistante sociale ? »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu pense que je pourrais m’offrir un costume aussi chic avec un salaire de fonctionnaire ? »

Mari éclate de rire, et Marie sourit juste timidement. « Donc tu _es_ l’un des mecs de Masaomi. Pourquoi t’es là ? »

« Je suis vraiment là pour observer le Centre. » Ensuite, parce qu’il pense que ça pourrait les mettre à l’aise, il dit : « Je connaissais Akashi Seijuurou au lycée. On était… amis, quand il a été enlevé. »

Mari ronfle moqueusement. « Ah, tu veux dire, la seule raison pour laquelle les gens en avaient quelque chose à foutre de ce qui nous ait arrivé. »

Mayuzumi n’essaye pas de défendre les gens qui ont secouru les enfants du deuxième Teiko – toutes choses considérées, il pense qu’un majorité de gens en _avait_ quelque chose à faire – mais il comprend d’où ça vient.

« Vous vous plaisez ici ? »

« C’est pas vraiment tes affaires, pas vrai ? » défie Mari et les objets autour d’elle comment à trembler comme s’il y avait un tremblement de terre.

« T’as raison, » dit Mayuzumi, gardant sa voix plate. « Mais je connais quelques personnes qui pourrait vous aider si vous ne vous plaisez _pas_ ici. »

« Je me plais ici, » dit Marie.

« C’est chez nous, » dit Mari, sa voix toujours silencieuse, mais ferme. Les objets arrêtent de bouger autour d’eux. « Pour certains d’entre nous, c’est le seul chez nous qu’on ait jamais eu. » Ce qui, toutes choses considérées, doit être vrai, puisque la majorité des enfants ne se souvenaient pas de leurs vies avant Teiko.

« Compris. Je me retire alors. » Il se lève pendant que c’était assez d’interactions sociales pour la journée.

Il s’arrête quand quelque chose attrape sa veste. Marie lève la tête vers lui, les yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes. « Tu connais les Miracles, » dit-elle.

« J’en ai rencontré certains, » clarifie Mayuzumi, perturbé par ce qui se passe. « Je ne les connais pas tous. »

« Je me souviens d’eux, » dit-elle silencieusement. Mayuzumi fronce les sourcils, et pense qu’elle doit parler de quand les Miracles ont débarqué au deuxième Teiko. « Parfois, je rêve d’eux, » continue Marie, sa voix lointaine. « Et je me souviens d’eux. Je me souviens du Caire. Tu peux leur dire ça ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit lentement Mayuzumi, complètement perdu. « Je peux faire ça. »

« Tu le promets ? »

« Ouais, je le promets. Je leur dirai que tu te souviens du Caire. » Ce qui n’a aucun sens, puisque le deuxième Teiko était sur une île près de Hawaï.

« Merci, » dit Marie, relâchant sa prise sur sa veste de costume.

Mayuzumi s’éloigne.

*

« Vous avez un établissement très impressionnant, » dit Mayuzumi à Jamie après s’être réunis, puisque qu’un rapport semble nécessaire.

« Merci. Je suis juste les directives de M. Akashi, » dit modestement Jamie. Puisque Mayuzumi a vu Masaomi quand il est aux commandes de quelque chose, il tend à penser que cet homme _est_ juste humble. Masaomi n’est jamais organisé comme ça, et de loin.

« Quelques amis à moi vont passer tout à l’heure, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez. Quels sont leurs noms ? Je vais faire en sorte qu’ils aient des passes de visiteurs. » Jamie tape déjà sur son iPad.

« Teppei Kiyoshi et Shuuzou Nijimura. »

Les doigts de Jamie se figent, il lève les yeux, les sourcils froncés. « Le gars de Providence ? »

« Vous le connaissez ? » dit Mayuzumi, surpris.

« On a eu déjà des prises de bec avec Providence. » Jamie retrousse les lèvres, l’air le plus troublé que Mayuzumi l’a vu être de la journée. « Nous sommes un Centre de Réhabilitation, » explique Jamie, sa voix sterne et légèrement désapprobatrice. « Le travail qu’on fait ici, Chihiro, c’est comprendre ce qui est arrivé à ces enfants et les aider. Nous ne sommes _pas_ un établissement génétiques. M. Akashi a été très ferme là-dessus. »

« Oui, je sais. »

*

Masaomi _avait_ été particulièrement clair là-dessus. « L’ingénierie génétique ne m’intéresse pas, » avait-il dit. « J’essaye juste de comprendre ce qui existe ; développer mes propres innovations ne m’intéresse pas. »

« Vous faîtes une distinction assez fine, » avait répondu Mayuzumi. Et considérant le fait que son sang avait récemment coulé pour le projet de recherche privé de Masaomi, il pensait que la distinction était peut-être seulement une question de sémantique. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pinaillez. Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un pensait que vous seriez comme Teiko, si vous voulez inventer le nouvel humain, dites-le simplement. »

« Non, » dit Masaomi, sa voix dure. « Ce n’est pas le cas. Et ça ne le sera pas. Jamais. » Une partie de la tension disparue alors, alors que Masaomi repris consciencieusement une attitude plus insouciante. « Mais j’aime savoir des choses. Et c’est là où _tu_ entres en scène, Pêche. »

*

« Et je dois dire, je n’aime pas comment ils font les choses à Providence, » dit Jamie, brisant les rêveries de Mayuzumi.

« Vraiment. Ils semblent être dans la réhabilitation, eux aussi. On peut dire, » répond Mayuzumi, pensant à la façon dont le garçon appelé Rex pouvait retransformer des monstres en humains.

« Pour certains, » dit critiquement Jamie. Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés de mécontentement, mais ensuite il soupire. « Si c’est ce que vous voulez, Chihiro, je lui ferai avoir un passe. »

« Merci, » dit Mayuzumi, se demandant encore une fois ce que Masaomi a dit ces gens quant à la présence de Mayuzumi ici.

*

« Et c’est là où tu entres en scènes, Pêche, » avait dit Masaomi, quand il avait présenté le projet à Mayuzumi. « Je suppose que tu as lu les dossiers que je t’ai donnés. »

« A propos de la secte familiale de tarés super-secrète ? » avait demandé Mayuzumi. « Oui, ça se lit comme un light novel particulièrement mal écrit. Vous me dîtes vraiment que des humains avec des super-pouvoirs existent naturellement ? »

« Est-ce vraiment aussi difficile à croire ? Quand on considère que des super-humains existent de façon ‘non naturelle’ ? »

« Non, je suppose que non, » dit Mayuzumi. « On dirait juste que s’ils sont là depuis aussi longtemps que vous le dîtes, on le saurait depuis le temps. »

« C’est pour ça que la secte familiale de tarés est ‘super-secrète’, » dit sèchement Masaomi. « Apparemment, ils mettent un point d’honneur à choisir leurs meilleurs membres pour infiltrer des agences à travers le monde. Puisque, pour la plupart, on ne les trouve passi pratiquement de toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, c’est difficile de savoir si tu parles à quelqu’un de l’Héritage ou pas. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu’il pourrait y avoir un lignée-héritage dans votre propre compagnie, » dit Mayuzumi.

« T’es un gamin vraiment malin, pourquoi t’es pas allé à la fac ? »

« Wow, vous sonniez _juste_ comme ma mère là. »

« Ah ! Tu aimerais bien. L’important, c’est que j’ai besoin de plus d’informations. Les rebelles de la Lignée-Héritage à qui je parlais se sont renfermés assez vite quand ils ont compris qui j’étais. Apparemment, j’ai l’air indigne de confiance. »

« Je ne peux pas _imaginer_ où ils ont eu cette impression, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Fais gaffe, gamin, c’est toujours moi qui signe tes chèques. »

« En fait, c’est Hinamori-san qui signe mes chèques– »

« Personne me respecte ici. Pêche, _j’essaye_ de te dire ce que tu fais ici, donc ferme-la et laisse-moi t’expliquer, tu veux bien ? »

Mayuzumi fit mine de fermer ses lèvres avec une fermeture éclaire.

Masaomi souffla moqueusement et leva les yeux pour regarder le plafond, comme s’il implorait le ciel de l’épargner de la jeunesse. « J’ai besoin que tu découvres ce que les huit autres lignées-Héritage peuvent faire. »

Mayuzumi attendit que Masaomi finisse d’expliquer, mais quand il ne dit rien d’autre, Mayuzumi s’exclama : « Attendez, c’est tout ? »

« C’est tout, » dit Masaomi.

« Et vous avez besoin de _moi_ pour ça, » dit Mayuzumi. « L’un des vos plus récents employés ? Tout droit sorti du lycée ? Vous ne voulez pas quelqu’un de plus qualifié ? »

« J’ai un million de personnes plus qualifiées que toi, Pêche. A peu près tous les employés que j’ai sont plus qualifiés que toi. Le gars qui m’apporte mon café le matin est plus qualifié que toi, nos fabuleux traiteurs qui font le déjeuner tous les jours sont plus qualifiés que toi– »

« Oui, merci, excellent travail pour mettre l’accent sur ma raison de refuser votre– »

« Je n’ai pas fini. J’ai des gens plus _qualifiés_ que toi, mais comme tu l’as fait remarqué il y a deux minutes, je n’ai aucun moyen de vérifier s’ils sont lignée-Héritage ou non. »

Mayuzumi commençait à suspecter qu’il parlait à une personne folle. « Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que je n’en suis pas ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda Masaomi, et il le dit d’une manière qui impliquait que Mayuzumi ne voulait probablement pas savoir.

« Je pense que si je vais ne serait-ce que considérer votre job de malade, je dois insister de savoir, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Parce que tu es un tire-au-flanc sans ambition à qui mon fils a dû Ordonner de quitter un emploi dans un Maji Burger. Si tu étais une taupe de l’Héritage, tu aurais montré plus d’initiatives. »

Mayuzumi y réfléchit et se demanda s’il devait se sentir insulter. Il décida que non.

« J’ai, malheureusement ici, des standards pour mes employé. J’aime embaucher des prodiges et des savants, tout comme j’aime embaucher des individus naturellement athlétiques, ou extrêmement dévoués, des travailleurs avec de l’ambition. Avec ces standards à l’esprit, n’importe lequel de mes millions d’employés pourrait secrètement être lignée-Héritage. La seule dont je sois certain qu’elle n’est pas de l’Héritage est Akane-chan, et elle a une présence bien trop publique en tant que Directeur Exécutif pour réussir à s’infiltrer. Ça me laisse toi. »

« Donc, » dit Mayuzumi d’une voix traînante, « mon incompétence générale assure de mon humanité et fait de moi le seul qui puisse découvrir ce que vous voulez ? »

« Essentiellement. »

« Et pourquoi _vous_ ne pouvez pas juste enquêter ? » demanda Mayuzumi, toujours certain à 85 % de ne pas se sentir insulter. « Je vous ai vu hacker le Pentagone. »

« Hacker le Pentagone est surprenamment facile, » dit Masaomi. « Tu sais ce que je ne peux pas hacker ? Une secte de tarés. En fait, quand t’es une secte vielle d’un millier d’années, t’es pas super fan de garder des archives électroniques. Je parie qu’ils gardes toutes leurs archives écrites sur des rouleaux quelque part gardés par des moines. »

« Comment osent-ils être aussi inefficaces, » murmura Mayuzumi.

« Tout à fait. Et comme je le dis depuis le début : c’est là où tu entres en scènes. »

*

« Wow, je vois carrément les avantages de la privatisation, » dit Nijimura après avoir fait le tour du Centre.

« Akashi Masaomi est ouvert pour un partenariat, » fait remarquer Mayuzumi, comme un bon employé d’entreprise.

Nijimura fait une grimace. « Non, merci. Je pense que c’est un peu comme faire un pacte avec le diable. »

Mayuzumi doit admettre que ce n’est pas une comparaison totalement inexacte.

« Même la nourriture est bonne, » remarque Kiyoshi. L’aire de restauration du Centre n’est en rien comme la cantine de Providence. Kiyoshi est en train de savourer les produits d’un bar à sushi très extravagant.

« Eh bien. T’avais raison. La tienne _est_ plus grande, » dit Nijimura, souriant malicieusementà Mayuzumi.

« Tu sais ce qu’ils disent : c’est pas le taille qui compte, c’est ce que tu fais avec, » dit Mayuzumi, retournant son sourire.

Kiyoshi tousse légèrement, et se réajuste dans son siège. Nijimura sourit avec tendresse à son ami, et ramène la conversation vers quelque chose qui a moins de sous-entendus sexuels. « Donc, t’es toujours partant pour un road-trip alors ? »

Les sourcils de Mayuzumi se froncent. « Ouais, si par ‘road-trip’ tu veux dire : sauter dans un avion avec vous jusqu’au Colorado. »

« Non, je veux dire sauter dans ma Toyota Corolla et prier qu’elle tienne tombe pas en rad entre ici et le Colorado, » corrige Nijimura.

« Ah ah ah. Non. » Mayuzumi n’a jamais fait de road-trip pour plus de quelques heures, mais il est persuadé de ne pas pouvoir imaginer quelque chose qu’il voudrait _moins_. « Si c’est un problème d’argent, je peux acheter vos billets. »

« Oh ho, voyez-vous M. Argent. Balance pas aussi rapidement des sacs de thunes, Grand Dépensier. Ça rend nous autres les pauvres employés du gouvernement jaloux. »

« J’avais prévu d’utiliser l’argent de Masaomi, en fait. Je suis sûr que ça tombe dans la catégorie de dépenses professionnelles. » Pas qu’il ne pourrait pas se permettre les billets d’avions lui-même. Même si c’était quand même toujours un peu étrange de réaliser qu’il _était_ dans une position où il pouvait s’offrir des choses comme ça.

« T’appelles ton boss par son prénom ? » demande Nijimura, sa voix étrange.

Mayuzumi affiche un air renfrogné, et se demande si encore une autre personne se demande s’il couche avec son patron. « Pas devant lui. Je peux pas m’en empêcher, j’ai déjà un Akashi dans ma vie, et il était là d’abord. »

« Hm, » dit Nijimura. « Bah, de toute façon, c’est pas l’argent le problème. Mais si tu pouvais nous avoir plein de cash à dépenser pendant notre voyage, ça nous aiderait beaucoup, M. le Richou. Le problème, c’est que les cartes de crédit peuvent être tracées par des hackers. »

« Tu t’attends à ce qu’il y ait beaucoup de hackers dans la secte de tarés ? » demande Mayuzumi.

Nijimura hausse les sourcils. « Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ? T’as pas rencontré la lignée-Poisson ? »

« Non, » dit Mayuzumi, essayant de n’avoir l’air que légèrement intrigué. « C’est la lignée de hackers ? »

« Plus ou moins. Ils peuvent manipuler l’énergie. Ça les rend très bons avec les ordinateurs. »

Mayuzumi se concentre sur son repas. Il avait aussi décidé de prendre des sushis. Il y avait un maki particulièrement obscène qui était frit, et Mayuzumi avait décidé qu’il devait le goûter. Le maki frit est surprenamment bon, même si c’est une abomination. « Tu connais beaucoup d’autres lignées ? » demande-t-il l’air de rien, pensant que si il en connaît _beaucoup_ ils pourraient juste annuler ce stupide voyage.

« Non. Si j’en connaissais beaucoup on aurait pas besoin de faire ce voyage. » Nijimura fait écho aux pensées de Mayuzumi si parfaitement que Mayuzumi fait presque tomber l’un de ses makis, mais il ne pense pas que Nijimura s’en rende compte. « Je veux dire, si j’en savais assez sur l’Héritage pour connaître toutes leurs lignées, ça voudrait dire qu’ils sont déjà nos alliés, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, » dit Mayuzumi. « Mais t’en as rencontrés ? »

« Des prises de becs ici et là avec la lignée-Poisson, » dit Nijimura. « Et il y a eu ce fiasco avec la lignée-Sagittaire il y a quelques mois, quand Six a tué Yamazaki Seiji. Je suppose que tu connais la lignée-Sagittaire ? »

« Les super-soldats, » dit Mayuzumi, hochant la tête.

« Après ça, je connais seulement la lignée-Taureau. Ils peuvent augmenter la densité. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Ils rendent les trucs lourds ? »

« Ouais, temporairement. » Nijimura prends une longue gorgée de son Pepsi et fixe Mayuzumi. « A ton tour. »

« La lignée-Sagittaire est partout au Japon, » dit facilement Mayuzumi, puisqu’il s’attendait à cette question. « Après ça, je ne connais que la lignée-Capricorne. » Il se lance dans une description précise de gens-poissons (il n’en a pas rencontré, mais les notes de Masaomi avaient été complètes) et c’est assez long pour que les deux autres semblent le croire quand il dit qu’il ne connaît aucune autre lignée.

Il se sent un peu mal de mentir, sauf qu’il a vu la façon dont Kiyoshi a levé la tête quand Nijimura a dit qu’il ne connaît que la lignée-Taureau en plus des deux autres. Si Nijimura ne révèle pas encore toutes ses cartes, alors Mayuzumi non plus.

« Fascinant. Et inhabituel, la plupart des autres lignées semblent toutes être largement psychiques, au lieu d’affecter leurs propres corps avec de la métamorphose, » Nijimura réfléchit à voix haute. « En tout cas, tu vois pourquoi on peut pas prendre l’avion. »

C’est sur le bout de sa langue de recommander de prendre l’un des jets privés de Masaomi, et il est en fait un peu atterré par sa propre pensée. (Est-ce vraiment devenu aussi facile pour lui de dépendre de choses luxueuses?)

Il s’arrête quand il réalise que’’il ne sait pas _lui-même_ comment piloter un jet, et il pense que Nijimura et Kiyoshi ne le savent pas non plus, donc c’est un peu une impasse. Masaomi avait été clair qu’ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne, tout le monde pouvait être lignée-Héritage. (Nijimura, se souvient-il, peut _savoir_ quand quelqu’un est lignée-Héritage, mais Mayuzumi est instinctivement récalcitrant à l’idée de dépendre entièrement de l’autre homme pour lui dire à qui faire confiance. Il commence à penser qu’il a absorbé trop de la manière de penser paranoïaque de Masaomi, et qu’il devrait peut-être vraiment commencer à chercher un nouveau travail).

« D’accord. Est-ce qu’on peut au moins prendre une des voitures de fonction de Masaomi ? Elles sont vraiment bien. »

« Nope, trop voyantes. On prend ma Toyota Corolla 99 et on va kiffer, Richou. » Nijimura lui tapote l’épaule. « Mais j’étais sérieux en disant que tu financerais notre essence. Trouve-nous des tonnes de liquides. »

Mayuzumi se renfrogne, agacé par l’épithète ‘Richou’ même si c’est maintenant techniquement vrai.

« Je ramènerai des snacks, » dit joyeusement Kiyoshi. « On a besoin de plein de snacks, pour un road-trip. »

*

« J’aime pas ça. »

Mayuzumi lève des yeux fatigués vers Vincent Gallagher (Ryder Stevens le visage mécontent juste derrière lui) et pense qu’il est bien trop tôt pour gérer des Américains en colère. « C’est noté. Qu’est-ce qui te dérange ? »

« Que tu t’en ailles seul avec ce mec de Providence. On est censés être tes gardes-du-corps, on devrait venir avec toi– »

« Je sais pas ce que Masaomi vous a dit exactement, » interrompt Mayuzumi, « mais je suis vraiment pas assez important pour que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi. Vous pouvez lui dire si vous voulez. Je vous promets que je vais pas m’attirer d’ennui. »

Ryder le regarde de haut en bas avec doute. « Est-ce que tu _sais_ comment utiliser un pistolet, au moins ? »

« Tu pointes et tu tires, pas vrai ? Ça peut pas être bien difficile, » réplique Mayuzumi sans merci.

« Oh bordel, » dit Vincent. « Non. OK, tu dois appeler ce mec de Providence tout de suite– »

« Relaxe, » dit Mayuzumi, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je vous promets que si je meure vous serez pas virés. »

« C’est pas pour ça qu’on s’inquiète, » dit Ryder. « OK, c’est pas _entièrement_ pour ça qu’on s’inquiète– »

« Je vous enverrai une carte postale, » dit Mayuzumi joyeusement, alors qu’une Toyota Corolla vert sombre très vieille et en mauvais état se gare. En ignorant les protestations de ses gardes-du-corps il grimpe à l’arrière après avec mis sa valise dans le coffre.

« Cette chose ferait mieux d’avoir la clim, » gronde-t-il alors qu’il s’attache.

« On a la clim ! » dit Nijimura, bien trop joyeux pour 6h30 du matin. « Mais elle galère. Traverser l’Arizona va être _fun_. »

« Oh bordel, » dit Mayuzumi, il s’affale et ferme les yeux. « Réveillez-moi quand on est au Colorado, OK ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Kiyoshi depuis le siège avant.

*

Toutes choses considérées, une grande partie de la mauvaise humeur de Mayuzumi vient du fait qu’il n’a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. Il souffrait toujours du décalage horaire et il était aussi étrangement anxieux donc il est resté réveillé presque toute la nuit. D’abord, il a mis son carnet à jour.

_Sagittaire – soldats ; vitesse, force améliorées ; résistance à la douleur ?_

_Capricorne – personnes-poissons. Respirent sous l’eau ; vitesse et force améliorées sous l’eau_

_Balance – manipulation des émotions_

_Gémeau – jumeaux ; lien télépathique entre eux_

_Poisson – manipulation d’énergie_

_Taureau – augmente/diminue la densité_

Il a aussi inclu des notes générales sur Nijimura au cas où – des choses qu’il a appris sur les Rainbows Thirteen avec lesquelles Akashi et les autres avaient été surprenamment peu bavards. (Les Miracles, avait compris Mayuzumi, n’aimaient pas parler des Rainbows Thirteen).

Puis il a appelé Hinamori Akane, qui n’a pas trouvé ça bizarre que Mayuzumi soit réveillé à 3 heures du matin et qui a été heureuse de répondre à son appel après le travail. (Mayuzumi suspectait secrètement cette femme de ne jamais dormir, ou de ne jamais être ‘hors service’). « Je vais faire un road-trip avec quelques amis, » dit-il, conscient même avant que Nijimura l’ait expliqué que les téléphones et les ordinateurs n’étaient pas le moyen le plus sécurisé de transmettre des informations.

« Donnez régulièrement de vos nouvelles, s’il-vous-plaît, » dit Akane avec son attitude froide et professionnelle. « Je m’inquiéterais pour mon pauvre kouhai, sinon. »

« Naturellement, » dit Mayuzumi. Il se souvint alors que Hinamori Akane était la seule personne que Masaomi a dit _savoir_ qu’elle n’était pas de l’Héritage, et il se demanda ce qui rendait Masaomi si confiant au juste. Elle était, après tout, la plus capable de tous les employés ambitieux et prodigieux de Masaomi.

« Chihiro-kun, » dit alors Akane, sa voix neutre. « Vous êtes conscient que vous n’êtes pas obligé d’aller à ce voyage, exacte ? Si vous préférerez rentrer au Japon, je suis certaine que votre oncle et votre tante comprendraient. »

« Tout ira bien, Senpai, » répondit Mayuzumi. « J’ai hâte d’y aller. » Et ce qui était étrange c’est qu’il était sincère. Il _avait_ un peu hâte de faire ce voyage. De façons différentes, Nijimura et Kiyoshi le fascinaient tous les deux.

« Si vous arrivez à court d’argent, n’hésitez pas à m’appeler. Je suis sûr que je pourrais vous transférer de l’argent sans délai. »

Mayuzumi ricana. Il savait qu’elle parlait en code – _appelle si tu es en danger –_ mais considérant la déclaration de Nijimura qu’il financerait ce voyage, ce serait bien plus probable que s’il appelle, ce _soit_ pour demander de l’argent. « Compris, Senpai. »

Il raccrocha en pensant à à quel point il admirait son efficacité froide. Il n’avait jamais été le type d’étudiants qui adoraient la dynamique ‘senpai-kouhai’ et habituellement ça l’agaçait quand quelqu’un essayait d’agir comme son mentor.

Mais, toutes choses considérées, si tout ça finissait _vraiment_ par être son parcourt professionnel, il y avait de pires exemples à suivre que Hinamori Akane.

Il était toujours bien trop réveillé après cette discussion, donc il passa le reste de la nuit à faire des CDs pour le road-trip pour se mettre dans le bon état d’esprit.

*

Mayuzumi se réveillé en suffocant légèrement. Il a aussi un mal de cou terrible, et il lui faut un moment dans le brouillard avant de réaliser qu’il est dans une voiture, avec deux hommes pratiquement étrangers, en route pour le Colorado.

Il regarde sa montre et voit qu’il a dormi pendant presque cinq heures. Il regarde avec fatigue à travers la vitre et voit les grands cactus tordus qu’il n’a vus que dans des films et dans des dessins animés, et en déduit qu’ils doivent être en Arizona. (Ça explique sa suffocation – cette caisse est une _fournaise_ ).

« Tu dors comme un ange, » dit Nijimura depuis le siège de devant.

« Vas te faire, » répond Mayuzumi, en se frottant les yeux.

Nijimura ne fait que rire, et Kiyoshi jette un coup d’œil derrière. « Tu peux me passer quelques snacks derrière mon siège ? J’ai un creux. »

« J’ai faim, » ronchonne Mayuzumi, fouillant le sac que Kiyoshi a mis derrière son siège. « Tu veux des chips ou des bonbons ? »

« Les deux, » répond Kiyoshi, et Mayuzumi lui envoie le paquet de cheetos et de la réglisse rouge.

« On s’arrête pas pour manger avant de s’arrêter pour la nuit, » prévient Nijimura. « Donc tu vas faire avec ce qu’on a ici. »

Mayuzumi jette un coup d’œil aux chips, bonbons et boissons énergétiques qui restent. « Donc, vous pensiez pas que la nutrition ce serait important ? »

« T’es tellement un vieux, » rit Nijimura.

« Des chips et des bonbons, c’est la base pour les road-trips. C’est la règle, » dit solennellement Kiyoshi.

« Urgh, » se plaint Mayuzumi, mais il ouvre un paquet de Ranch Doritos et commence à mâcher. « Et c’est quoi exactement, votre vendetta contre s’arrêter dans un endroit correct pour manger ? »

« Je suis chef de voyage, donc c’est moi qui fais les règles, » déclare Nijimura. « On va bientôt avoir besoin d’essence, donc tu peux remplir le stock quand on arrive à la station. Mais ce sera plus ou moins la même chose. Et aussi, j’espère sincèrement que t’as amené du cash. »

« Oui, espèce de Croqueuse de Diamants, je me suis rappelé de prendre mes douzaines de sacs d’argent. »

« Génial, je savais qu’on t’avait emmené pour une raison. »

*

« Putain de _merde_ , » jure Mayuzumi quand il sort de la voiture. La suffocation dans la voiture, pense-t-il avec du recul, ne l’avait vraiment pas bien préparé pour la suffocation à l’extérieur de la voiture. Rien n’aurait pu le préparer pour cette chaleur – il n’a vraiment honnêtement jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de pareil.

« Oh ouais, t’es de Kyoto, pas vrai ? » dit Nijimura, un chouïa compatissant avant qu’il ne retrouve son grand sourire face à la souffrance de Mayuzumi. « Eh bah, au moins l’air est sec. »

« On peut pas passer cet état ? » grogne Mayuzumi. « Je veux être ailleurs. »

« Arrête de faire ta fleur délicate, » dit Nijimura, toute sa compassion de plus tôt disparue. « Vas à l’intérieur et achète des snacks, il y aura la clim. » Mayuzumi n’a pas besoin qu’on lui dise deux fois, il file vers la supérette et Nijimura appelle : « Et dis au caissier qu’on est sur la pompe deux ! Souviens-toi, c’est toi qui payes ! »

*

Mayuzumi fixe la sélection d’options qui ne sont pas de la merde avec profonde consternation. Il voulait quelque chose d’un peu plus calant que des chips, mais il semble que ses seules options sont des bretzels, des nachos et des hot-dogs d’une nature douteuse. »

« Il y a des sandwichs dans le frigo, » dit Kiyoshi, arrivant derrière lui. « Mais tu serais sûrement plus safe avec les hot-dogs, pour être honnête. »

« Tu t’es vite habitué, » dit Mayuzumi, en l’observant.

« Je suis là depuis quelques mois, » fait remarquer Kiyoshi.

« Quand même. Tu dois te plaire ici, vu que tu rentres pas au Japon. »

Kiyoshi esquisse un sourire ironique. « T’es toujours convaincu que je suis pas encore totalement guéri ? »

Mayuzumi l’observe. Tâtonner le terrain est quelque chose que Masaomi ferait. Poser une question comme si c’était absurde, sans vraiment nier l’accusation. Mais peut-être qu’il travaille juste pour Masaomi depuis trop longtemps – à voir des subterfuges là où il n’y en a pas.

Il reporte son attention sur les hot-dogs. Les hot-dogs semblent demander plus d’attention de toute façon.

La porte tinte, signalant que quelqu’un d’autre vient d’entrer dans le magasin. Mayuzumi ne détourne pas le regard de la sélection de déjeuners, pas avant que quelqu’un ne commence à hurler.

Puis il laisse tomber le hot-dogs et fait volte-face, seulement pour être confronté à une femme blonde avec des tâches de rousseurs qui sourit. « Salut, » dit-elle, désarmante, et ensuite avec des réflexes plus rapides que l’éclair elle tend la main et attrape son bras nu.

Ensuite son corps tout entier lui donne l’impression de brûler.

*

C’est, sans conteste, le moment le plus douloureux de la vie de Mayuzumi. C’est comme si un millier d’abeilles l’avaient piqué en même temps, et comme si ces abeilles avaient des tasers attachés à leurs dards, et il se contorsionne sur le sol, à peine conscient de ce qui se passe.

« Ah ah, » dit la femme. « Pas toi, lover boy. On a besoin de toi comme appât. Je veux dire, si tu _veux_ utiliser la manière forte, on peut, mais c’est teeeeeellement plus facile quand tu te tiens droit. »

Mayuzumi est toujours en train de convulser sur le sol – son corps tressaille de l’après-choc de la douleur alors qu’il essaye de se reprendre et de voir ce qui se passe. La femme blonde a un pistolet pointé sur Kiyoshi, qui a les bras levés dans la position des stéréotypes de ‘les mains en l’air’. Mayuzumi tourne les yeux vers l’entrée du magasin (ne voulant pas attirer l’attention en bougeant la tête, et aussi, il n’est pas entièrement sûr de pouvoir bouger la tête) et il voit un garçon avec des cheveux roux bouclés perché sur le comptoir. Le caissier est évanoui sur le sol, et Mayuzumi est prêt à parier qu’il a dû être frappé à pleine puissance par ce qui a touché Mayuzumi. Le garçon aux cheveux roux bouclés est _aussi_ armé, mais il ne pointe pas son pistolet pour l’instant.

« Combien de temps tu penses qu’il lui faudra pour venir voir ce que vous faîtes ? » dit la femme en chantonnant. Sa voix est différente pour une certaine raison, et il faut un moment au cerveau embrouillé par la douleur pour comprendre qu’elle parle avec un accent différent. Anglaise, il pense. « Dix minutes ! Vingt minutes ? J’espère pas pour toi, love, je suis pas aussi patiente. »

« Vous vous êtes trompée, » dit Kiyoshi, avec son anglais haché. « On est pas amants– »

« Non ? Alors tu penses qu’il s’en foutra si je te tire juste dessus ? Ivan, tu penses quoi ? Tu penses qu’on devrait juste leur tirer tous les deux dessus là tout de suite ? »

« Tu as qu’à le dire, Vy, » dit le roux, avec encore un autre accent. Russe, si les séries-télé de Mayuzumi lui ont donné des informations correctes.

« Hmmm, tentant. Vous avez roulé pendant une _éternité._ Et Ivan a des goûts horribles en musique, c’était insupportable. Je pense un peu que je devrais tuer l’un d’entre vous par principe. » Elle donne un coup de pied à Mayuzumi. « Peut-être le beau gosse ici. Il a pas l’air indispensable. »

« Non, faites pas ça ! » s’écrie Kiyoshi. « Prenez-moi, mais lui faîtes pas de mal. »

« Oh darling, qu’est-ce qui te fais penser que je peux pas vous faire du mal à tous les deux ? »

« _Moi._ »

La voix est froide, en colère, et presque inhumaine. Nijimura est là, debout dans l’encadrement de la porte, et sa furie est quelque chose de visible.

*

« Baisse ton arme, Vy, » ordonne Nijimura.

Le truc étrange, c’est que la présence de Nijimura affecte clairement les deux inconnus. Ils s’affaissent tous les deux, ayant du mal à garder leurs armes levées, comme s’ils luttaient contre une pression invisible.

Mayuzumi, d’un autre côté, se sent bien mieux. Il reste au sol, sans bouger, à part pour regarder ce qui se passe.

En regardant de plus près, Nijimura a l’air d _’irradier_. L’air autour de lui est légèrement distordu, mais pas d’une manière qui serait ouvertement remarquable sauf si on se tenait juste à côté de lui. Mayuzumi réalise que Nijimura doit être en train de briller, de la manière dont Akashi brille en rouge quand il utilise sa capacité d’Ordre Absolu. Mayuzumi est légèrement déçu que Nijimura ne brille pas de toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel.

Nijimura bouge alors – tellement vite que Mayuzumi peut à peine suivre ses mouvements. Il frappe l’homme aux cheveux roux et a son arme dans les mains pointée sur le Russe tellement vite que personne ne peut réagir.

« Ah ah, continue et lover boy ici est foutu, » dit Vy, appuyant son pistolet contre Kiyoshi comme emphase.

« Alors Ivan meure, » dit calmement Nijimura.

« Vanya est un soldat, » dit froidement Vy. « Il connaît les risques. »

Personne ne semble savoir ce qu’ils sont censés faire après ça. Vy a son arme sur Kiyoshi et Nijimura a son arme sur Ivan et Mayuzumi prend des petites respirations, prétendant être un fantôme.

« Où sont le reste des Chasseurs ? » interroge Nijimura, sa voix toujours tendue, sans ton. Pratiquement méconnaissable de l’homme avec qui Mayuzumi a voyagé. « Les Scorpions voyagent toujours en meute, mais je sens personne d’autre. Ils vous ont laissés ? »

« On est ici pour récupérer le bon appât pour la bonne proie, » dit Vy, grimaçant avec son sourire vicieux.

« Donc vous avez tiré la courte paille, alors, » dit Nijimura. « C’est soit ça, soit ils vous aiment juste pas. »

« C’était un honneur d’aller à ta poursuite ! » crie Vy, bougeant son arme pour la pointer sur Nijimura, tenant toujours Kiyoshi avec une poigne de fer. « Je vais juste te tuer maintenant, monstre. »

« Ton contact est du poison, » dit Nijimura, une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix. « C’est pas moi le monstre ici. »

« La lignée-Scorpion a une origine fière qui remontre a un millier d’année, espèce de _monstre_ , » rugit Vy. « Et _toi_ tu es une abomination parmi les abominations. Teiko était particulièrement perverti quand ils _t’ont_ conçu, créature. Tes capacités ne sont pas naturelles. »

« Merci, » dit Nijimura provoquant encore plus Vy.

« On va tuer jusqu’au dernier d’entre vous, les monstres annulateurs, tu piges ? On va vous pourchasser jusqu’au bout de la terre, jusqu’à qu’il ne reste rien de votre race. »

« Teiko vous a devancés, » dit Nijimura avec légèreté. « Je suis le dernier de ma race. »

« Eh bien, » ricane Vy. « Si c’est vrai, alors il y a plus– »

A ce moment, Mayuzumi balaye ses jambes et la fait tomber.

*

« Je peux retourner au Maji Burger maintenant ? Les classes d’auto-défense, c’était pas obligatoire au Maji Burger. »

Akane ajusta ses lunettes de cette manière qui était clairement réprobatricemalgré le fait qu’elle ne dise rien. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un des gymnases de l’entreprise – dans ce cas-ci, un dojo, parce qu’apparemment les Akashi Industries avaient un dojo dans chaque bâtiment – portant le _gi_ standard. Akane avait fourni à Mayuzumi une ceinture blanche, et, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le remarquer, elle en portait une noire. « Masaomi-san croit que tout savoir a ses mérites et est particulièrement insistant quant au fait que tous ses employés connaissent au moins quelques manœuvres de base d’auto-défense. »

« Je pense que ça donne des connotations suprêmement dérangeantes à cette compagnie, franchement, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Si vous vivezvotre vie sans jamais avoir besoin d’utiliser ces connaissance, je vous enverrai des excuses personnelles pour vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, » dit Akane. « Maintenant, commençons. »

*

Il n’est pas doué au jujitsu, et de loin. La majorité de son ‘entraînement’ a consisté en Hinamori Akane l’envoyant au matelas et s’assurant qu’il savait comment tomber et rouler.

Mayuzumi balaye les jambes de Vy, et la seule chose que ça fait, c’est donner à Nijimura l’opportunité de _bouger_. En quelques secondes, Nijimura a complètement immobilisé à la fois Ivan et Vy.

« Fais-le, » crache Vy, regardant le canon de son propre pistolet. « D’autres vont venir. Tu seras jamais en sécurité, monstre. »

« L’histoire de ma vie, » dit Nijimura, armant le pistolet.

« –oui, bonjour, il y a un braquage dans une station-essence ? Je pense qu’ils ont tasé le caissier. Oui, eh bien, je suis pas sûr– »

« T’appelles qui ? » exige de savoir Nijimura, son attention ne quittant jamais Vy.

« La police » dit Mayuzumi en raccrochant.

« _Quoi ?_ » hurlent Vy et Nijimura.

« Donc je pense qu’on devrait partir maintenant, pas toi ? » dit Mayuzumi, regardant Nijimura.

« Pourquoi t’appellerais les flics, bordel ? » demande Nijimura, un couche de menace dans la voix.

« Parce que je pense que ce sera marrant qu’ils essayent d’expliquer ça aux autorités, » dit Mayuzumi avec légèreté. « Kiyoshi, passe-moi le gros scotch de l’étagère, tu veux bien ? Oh, _très bien_ , on laissera de l’argent pour le payer, arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

*

« Tu peux conduire ? » demande impérieusement Nijimura quand ils s’échappent dans la voiture.

« Oui, » dit automatiquement Mayuzumi, mais ensuite Nijimura lui lance les clefs et il dit : « Pas aux Etats-Unis ! J’ai jamais conduit de l’autre côté de la route. »

« On est dans le désert, » gronde Nijimura. « Il y a que deux routes, de ce côté et de l’autre côté. Tant que tu appuies sur le champignon et que tu diriges la voiture dans une direction, c’est bon pour toi. » Il grimpe dans la voiture du côté passager et fait claquer la porte.

Mayuzumi et Kiyoshi partagent un regard défait. Mais les flics seront bientôt là, donc il n’y a pas de place pour de l’hésitation. Kiyoshi grimpe sur la banquette arrière, et la moitié d’un battement plus tard, Mayuzumi grimpe sur le siège conducteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Dans l’ordre d’apparition :
> 
> James ‘Jamie’ O’Reilly a été créé par par [howshouldiknowboutlife](https://howshouldiknowboutlife.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Charlie Lancaster a été créé(e) par [catielynnelove](https://catielynnelove.tumblr.com/), (pseudo AO3 [QueenofStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarlight/pseuds/QueenofStarlight))
> 
> Zane Monart a été créé par [allebooklover](https://allebooklover.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Marie White a été créée par [cordialcuddle](https://cordialcuddle.tumblr.com/), et dans sa fiche de personnage il était mentionné qu’elle aurait besoin d’un ou d’une amie pour l’aider, et je n’avais pas d’autre proposition de personnage qui correspondait à ce rôle, donc j’ai décidé de faire revenir Mari Hoshizou, qui m’appartient, et cookies spéciaux à ceux qui se souviennent où elle a fait sa première apparition =D
> 
> Une fois encore, Vincent Gallagher appartient à [mist-me](https://mist-me.tumblr.com/) et Ryder Kade Stevens appartient à [I-don’t-understand-anything-ever](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/i-dont-understand-anything-ever%22)
> 
> Vy DeMier a été créée par [mysenpaiisdead](https://mysenpaiisdead.tumblr.com/) (pseudo AO3 [TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath/pseuds/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath))
> 
> Ivan ‘Vanya’ Vasil’yevich Simoniv a été créé par [nofriggingclue](https://nofriggingclue.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont proposé des personnages pour cette histoire =D
> 
> NdT : Alors. Ce chapitre comporte une personne non-binaire. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais rencontré en français donc j'ai fait des recherches sur les pronoms utilisés et j'ai trouvé plusieurs pronoms mais iel/lo était la combinaison qui revenait le plus, donc j'ai utilisé ça. (On adore l'académie française, pas vrai *rire sarcastique*). Si vous voulez, voilà [un article](https://www.lexology.com/library/detail.aspx?g=7412a455-adb2-4054-bb30-d0c655878d28) que j'ai lu pendant mes recherches. Si une personne non-binaire passe par là et a quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas!


	6. Interlude 3 ~ Pour Ne Pas Brûler ~

Il passe ses journées avec la Génération Miracle, et la nuit il retourne au Secteur Rainbow.

Miracle est une Génération étrange, et au début, Shuuzou ne les aime pas du tout. Ils étaient prêts à tuer l’un des leurs, après tout. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à une Génération comme ça.

Leur Gold n’était pas comme Tsukasa. Tsukasa avait été sage et omniscient ; ce Gold était calculateur et autoritaire. Leur Red n’était en rien comme Chidori – Chidori riait beaucoup, et rougissait beaucoup, et se souciait des gens ; leur Purple était grognon et fainéant, pas comme Hisomu qui était un peu un masochiste mais qui prenait soin de ses amis.

Leur Black n’était en rien comme Noriko. Noriko qui souriait et qui disparaîtrait derrière un écran de lumière et qui vous pousserait parfois dans les escaliers si c’était pour votre bien. Mais Shuuzou n’interagit pas tant que ça avec le Miracle Black. Il a peur que s’il parle au Black, tout le monde saura ce que Tsukasa lui a dit.

_Il y a un Black qu’ils essayent d’entraîner comme un Rainbow, mais en faisant ça, ils vont tomber._

Il les fait filer droit, il offre des conseils quand il le peut, mais il n’arrêtera jamais de les comparer à King.

Et puis, ça devient _trop_ de se tenir à côté d’eux. Il est content de ne pas devoir utiliser ses capacités sur eux souvent (ils sont tous extraordinairement bien disciplinés. Leur Red et leur Gold ont tous les deux une autorité stricte). Il a entendu dire que le Miracle Rainbow les disciplinait souvent, et il pense que ce mec devait juste être fou.

*

« Ça devient trop pour toi, » dit 62.

Il est allongé sur son lit de camp, se couvrant les yeux avec un bras.

« Mmm, juste fatigué, » marmonne-t-il. « C’est pas si mal. »

Elle s’assoit à côté de son lit de camp, assise proprement sur ses genoux, son dos droit. « 103, 104 et 105 s’inquiètent pour toi, » dit-elle.

« Les triplets ? » dit-il, ouvrant le yeux. Ils se tiennent tous les trois un peu en arrière de 62, le fixant avec des expressions vides identiques.

« Tu ne devrais pas les appeler comme ça, » dit 62. Chez une autre personne, son ton serait réprobateur.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu’étaient des triplets, pas avant qu’il ne le leur explique. Ils étaient deux filles et une garçon, et ils avaient le même visage ; ils avaient été faits dans le même lot. Pas que quiconque sache ce qu’étaient des frères et sœurs, avant que Shuuzou ne leur dise.

Mais 62 a raison. Il ne devrait pas les appeler comme ça. C’était parce qu’ils s’appelaient _frère_ et _sœur_ et _famille_ que les scientifiques pensaient que King devait mourir.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il aux plus jeunes, qui ne montrent aucun signe d’accepter cette déclaration. Ils se tournent et regardent à travers la porte, comme s’ils montaient la garde.

« Tu ne survivras pas longtemps, si tu continues d’aller à des missions avec Miracle. »

Et _pourquoi_ voudrait-il survivre ? pense-t-il amèrement. « Pourquoi tu en aurais quelque chose à foutre ? »

62 le fixe le regard vide. Ils sont tous des créatures tellement vides, il ne les comprendra jamais. Il ne voulait pas penser qu’il était ne serait-ce qu’un peu comme eux. (Et tu l’es pas, tu l’es _pas_ , se dit-il. T’es un King d’abord, un Rainbow ensuite). C’est à cause d’eux que les scientifiques peuvent punir les Projets. A chaque fois que l’un d’eux est envoyé dans la Chambre 101, il y a un Rainbow, se tenant le regard vide, arrêtant ses pouvoirs. A chaque fois qu’un Projet est battu, ou fouetté, ou électrocuté, il y a un Rainbow pour l’empêcher de se défendre, pour s’assurer que sa volonté reste brisée. Shuuzou peut à peine endurer de limiter Miracle – il ne peut pas imaginer se tenir à côté de tellement de punissions comme une poupée vide. Comment peuvent-ils le _supporter ?_

Voir son visage si intentionnellement vide le fait craquer. Il se jette en avant et commence à lui hurler dessus.

« Tu t’en _fous !_ Tu t’en fous de tout ! T’es horrible ! Vous feriez mieux de _mourir_ parce que vous êtes même pas humains ! Voilà pourquoi les autres Projets nous détestent. »

Un liquide chaud lui pique les yeux et il essuie ses larmes. Quelque chose passe devant son visage et c’est 104, l’une des triplets. Elle lui tend une poche de glace et un mouchoir. Il prend les deux, sans croiser son regard.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies mal, 65, » dit doucement 104, son ton tout aussi plat que celui de 62. Puis elle retourne avec son frère et sa sœur à la porte.

Il tient la poche de glace, peu sûr de ce qu’il est censé en faire, mais se sentant profondément honteux.

« Je devrais pas être vivant, » dit-il, ayant l’impression que tous ses sens sont atténués. « J’arrive pas à croire que je peux parler à Miracle comme si la mort de King n’importait pas. Je suis horrible. »

« Nous sommes froids, » dit doucement 62. « Et nous devons être froids pour ne pas brûler. »


	7. Chapitre 4

Mayuzumi a passé la première heure à conduire avec des phalanges blanches à travers le désert avant de finir par accepter que Nijimura avait raison – ce n’était que de la route pendant des kilomètres. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire, c’était appuyer sur l’accélérateur. Si le modèle de la voiture de Nijimura l’avait permis, il l’aurait juste mis le régulateur de vitesse.

Maintenant, le soleil s’est couché, et il fait _sombre_. Bien plus sombre que toutes les nuits dont Mayuzumi se souvient. Il n’a jamais été dans un endroit sans aucun lampadaire, sans aucune ville, sans aucun éclairage à part les rares chauffeurs qui osent conduire de l’autre côté de la route pour le croiser.

Kiyoshi est endormi sur la banquette arrière, ronflant légèrement. Le son de sa faible respiration est le seul bruit dans la voiture. Nijimura est réveillé, il est resté réveillé depuis le début, et il crée ce qui est possiblement le silence le plus gênant de l’histoire des silences gênants.

Nijimura est assis, son dos complètement droit, et il a à peine bougé pendant toutes ces longues heures sombres. Il n’a pas parlé non plus, et c’est impossible de deviner ce à quoi il pense.

En général, Mayuzumi n’a pas de problème avec les silences gênants. S’il devait choisir entre un silence gênant ou une conversation insignifiante gênante, il choisira le silence à chaque fois. Ce qui est principalement la raison pour laquelle ils sont restés assis pendant des heures sans aucun bruit de fond.

Mais il fait si sombre dans le désert ; l’obscurité intensifie le silence de la voiture. Il sait que Nijimura est toujours en colère, mais l’obscurité le pousse à briser le silence.

« Donc tu vas juste rester vénère pour toujours, ou quoi ? »

Nijimura ronfle moqueusement. « Merci pour ta sensibilité éloquente. »

« Quand tu veux. »

Nijimura est toujours rigide – comme une statue, contracté et inflexible. Mayuzumi a l’impression qu’il essaye très fort de rester composé parce qu’il pense que sinon il pourrait se perdre complètement.

« C’était ma faute, » dit Nijimura, sa voix toujours usée. « Ils me voulaient parce que tous les monstres doivent mourir, et les Scorpions l’ont visé à cause de _moi_. Comme _toi_ tu l’as fait _._ »

« C’est pas ta faute s’ils pensaient que c’était ton petit-ami, » offre Mayuzumi.

« _Si_. Parfois– il y a un mec au travail qui est un peu un connard homophobe, tu vois ? Donc parfois je le fais chier en flirtant avec Teppei – il doit y avoir une taupe à Providence. »

« C’est possible, mais pas très probable. Tu as dit que tu les aurais senti s’ils étaient près, ouais ? »

« Ils ont des partisans humain. »

Hm, eh bien, _ça_ c’était bon à savoir. Mayuzumi enregistre ça pour plus tard. Pour l’instant, il ne fait que hausser les épaules. « Remets-toi. »

« C’est facile à dire pour toi, » rétorque Nijimura.

« Eh bah, ouais. J’ai jamais vraiment vu l’intérêt de me complaire dans l’auto-culpabilisation et dans les remords. Ça semble être un attitude inutile. Ça n’accomplit rien. Si tu te tiens responsable pour ce que les autres font alors ça diminue l’importance des remords que tu devrais ressentir quand tu es vraiment le responsable. »

Nijimura ne répond pas et la voiture est à nouveau emplie d’un silence tendu et en colère.

Il ne devrait probablement pas forcer. Il a déjà titillé Nijimura plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher et il doit briser le silence une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal quand t’utilises tes capacités ? »

Il se concentre toujours sur la route, l’obscurité immense tout autour d’eux, comme s’ils étaient au milieu du néant. Mais il sent quand Nijimura le regarde, même si ça devrait être impossible de deviner quelle expression il a sur le visage.

« _Oui_ , » dit Nijimura, sa voix toujours rauque et usée, comme s’il avait attendu pendant très longtemps que quelqu’un lui pose cette question, et qu’un immense fardeau venait d’être enlevé de ses épaules.

« A chaque fois ? » demande Mayuzumi.

« Oui, à chaque fois. C’est comme prendre feu. Peu importe combien de temps a passé. Je m’y suis jamais habitué. » Nijimura se détend enfin sur son siège, une partie de la tension qu’il portait depuis les Scorpions commence à s’effacer. « Comment t’as su ? »

Mayuzumi tapote le volant. Ce n’est pas son style d’être honnête avec qui que ce soit, encore moins depuis qu’il a commencé à travailler pour Masaomi. Mais, il pense, après la journée que Nijimura a eue, il pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire la vérité. « Ma grand-mère a eu un accident de voiture quand elle était plus jeune. Elle s’est cassé le dos et elle ne s’est jamais vraiment totalement remise. Depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours bougé avec raideur. Elle faisait flipper sa race quand j’étais un gosse – elle s’énervait vite mais elle était toujours froide et contenue le reste du temps. C’est seulement plus tard que j’ai découvert qu’elle avait mal tout le temps. Chaque jour de sa vie était une agonie intense. Tu me la rappelles. »

Nijimura émet un son de respiration – quelque chose entre un soupire et un ronflement. « Tu _es_ vraiment trop perceptif. Personne d’autre n’a jamais remarqué, tu savais ça ? Même pas les autres Projets. Et Miracle avait des gens assez observateurs. Même si, pour leur défense, ils n’ont jamais vraiment porté beaucoup d’attention aux Rainbows. »

« Donc c’était pas juste toi ? »

« Nope, c’était une particularité très spéciale, réservée seulement aux Projets Rainbows. » Le ton de Nijimura est à moitié-moqueur, avec un côté acerbe qui avertit ostensiblement de faire attention à ce qu’il dit.

Mayuzumi n’a jamais parlé de Teiko avec Akashi. Il ne lui a jamais demandé ce que ça faisait d’avoir été conçu, et il ne pense pas qu’il aura un jour cette conversation. Il en sait un peu sur Teiko, uniquement grâce aux informations qui lui ont été communiquées après qu’il ait commencé à travailler pour Masaomi, et il en sait assez pour pouvoir s’aventurer à dire : « Est-ce qu’ils _voulaient_ que ça fasse mal ? Les scientifiques ? »

« Non, c’était assez dérangeant, toutes choses considérées, » dit Nijimura, et Mayuzumi est surpris qu’il en parle. « Mais c’était apparemment trop compliqué de trouver comme régler ça. Et pourquoi s’embêter ? On fonctionnait de la manière dont ils voulaient, donc ils n’avaient pas besoin de perdre du temps et de la main d’œuvre à régler quelque chose qui n’était pas un problème.

« Donc ils n’ont pas arrêté la douleur. C’était bien, bien plus facile d’arrêtertout le reste. D’arrêter nos émotions, nos désirs, notre empathie, notre sens du libre-arbitre ; les autres Rainbows étaient comme des robots – on ne pouvait jamais savoir quand ils étaient en colère ou heureux. Ils étaient juste– vides. Insensibles et vides. »

« Comme Kuroko, » dit Mayuzumi, légèrement mécontent de la description de Nijimura. Il n’était pas non plus le mec le plus expressif, et il n’avait jamais été doué pour forger des liens avec les gens. Et c’était un sujet sensible pour lui. _T’es tellement_ _insensible. T’es même pas humain._ Il repousse le souvenir.

« Exactement comme Kuroko. Ils ont essayé de l’entraîner à être ce qu’ils avaient construits chez les Rainbows. Ils ont agi en suivant les mêmes théories, aussi. Cause assez de douleur et les émotions dérangeantes disparaîtront simplement. »

Mayuzumi n’est pas tout à fait sûr de ce que ça signifie pour Kuroko. Rien de bien, probablement. « Pourquoi toi t’es différent ? »

Nijimura se tait. C’est probable, pense Mayuzumi, qu’il a enfin trouvé une question à laquelle Nijimura ne veut pas répondre.

« King, » dit-il, surprenant Mayuzumi encore une fois. « Ma Génération. On a été conçus différemment. On avait un lien psychique les uns avec les autres. Et on partageait notre douleur. Tout ce que je ressentais, ils le ressentaient. Notre douleur était la douleur de tout le monde. Je suis différent à cause de ce lien. »

Mayuzumi est trop malin pour demander ce qui est arrivé à la Génération de Nijimura. Il sait qu’il n’y a plus rien de Teiko.

« Je l’ai senti quand ils sont morts, » dit Nijimura doucement, faisant ciller Mayuzumi parce qu’au final il ne voulait vraiment _pas_ savoir. « Quand Teiko les a tués, je l’ai senti comme s’ils me tuaient moi. Parfois je le sens toujours. »

Il n’y a absolument rien que Mayuzumi puisse répondre à ça. Une tentative de sympathie ne sonnerait que vide et pathétique.

« Les autres Rainbows, » commence Nijimura et il s’arrête. Il regarde dans l’obscurité maintenant. Il n’y a rien à voir, sauf s’il peut voir dans le noir (et qui sait, peut-être qu’il le peut). « Ils ressentaient probablement plus, eux aussi. Ils brûlaient à l’intérieur. Je n’ai jamais été juste avec eux. Tous les jours ils suivaient docilement les ordres de Teiko, sachant à quel point ce serait douloureux. Je vis dans un autre pays que les seuls personnes qui restent de mon passé parce que je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur. Et comme j’ai de la chance, la Lignée-Héritage existe. »

« Alors pourquoi le faire ? » demande Mayuzumi. « Pourquoi utiliser tes pouvoirs ? »

« Oh, donc j’aurais dû laissé les Scorpions te torturer ? »

« Eh bien, tu aurais pu, » dit Mayuzumi. Et ensuite c’est trop pour lui, tout à coup. L’obscurité, le silence, les confessions. Il a besoin de s’éloigner de tout ça. « Même si je pense que ça devrait être noté que tu savais clairement ce que la lignée-Scorpions pouvait faire avant et que tu ne les as pas mentionnés. »

Nijimura s’esclaffe légèrement mais il n’a plus la même aura qu’avant. « Ouais, les Chasseurs de Monstres du coin. Ils aiment tuer des EVOs. Mais alors, tu ne m’as pas dit tout ce que _toi_ tu savais non plus, pas vrai ? »

« Non, mais puisque mes cachotteries ne viennent pas d’essayer de nous tuer, j’ai encore bonne conscience. »

Nijimura ricane, et Mayuzumi a enfin l’impression de pouvoir recommencer à respirer. « Je te l’accorde. Hey, gare-toi à la prochaine sortir, tu veux ? Il y a un motel. »

« Je vais essayer, mais c’est plus que conduire dans une seule direction. Si on a un accident et qu’on meure, saches que ce sera ta faute. »

« Je vais essaye de ne peut me complaire dans le comportement inutile de la culpabilité, » dit Nijimura, et Mayuzumi sourit d’un air narquois alors qu’il essaye de voir comment tourner.

*

Malgré le fait qu’il soit épuisé, il ne dort pas beaucoup dans le motel miteux. Il n’a jamais été fan des lits occidentaux, pour commencer, et la pièce a l’air d’un endroit où quelqu’un pourrait être assassiné, pour finir.

Il met à jour son carnet et vérifie ses mails. Il y a un mail d’un compte factice qu’il associe avec Masaomi. Mayuzumi n’était pas censé contacter Masaomi électroniquement mais il avait dû envoyer un message à Akane pour nettoyer le bordel de la station-essence.

Après avoir envoyé des nouvelles rapides (et avoir aussi ajouté : _Scorpion – douleur intense au toucher (fait un mal de chien!!)_ à sa liste des lignées Héritage), il s’allonge enfin. Kiyoshi était toujours à moitié-endormi et il avait perdu le pierre-feuille-ciseaux dont lui et Nijimura sont allongés sur un lit et Mayuzumi réquisitionne l’autre. (Nijimura, avait déclaré Mayuzumi, n’a jamais de choix quant à partager un lit, parce qu’il ne les avait pas mis en garde pour les Scorpions. Nijimura avait juste levé les yeux au ciel donc Mayuzumi ne se sent pas trop mal d’exploiter sa culpabilité restante).

Enfin, Mayuzumi dort.

*

« Je déteste tout, » dit Mayuzumi.

« La nourriture est meilleure qu’elle en a l’air, » dit Nijimura, bien trop joyeux pour une heure aussi matinale. « Je vais prendre mes galettes de pommes de terre à l’étouffer, » dit-il à la serveuse avec un grand sourire. Et ensuite il commence à chantonner un air enjoué qui fait lever les yeux à la serveuse.

« On me l’a faite un million de fois, » dit-elle.

Elle prend le reste de leur commande – Nijimura et Kiyoshi commandent tous les deux une quantité obscène de nourriture, chacune à la consonance plus étrange que la précédente (biscuits avec sauce, gaufre aux pépites de chocolat, galettes de pommes de terre ; à l’étouffer, coupées en dés, en tranches. C’est presque comme une incantation).

Mayuzumi commande un café et réitère le fait qu’il déteste tout.

« Pète un coup, Chihiro, » dit Nijimura. « Tu peux pas faire un road-trip aux Etats-Unis sans t’arrêter au moins une fois à un Waffle House. C’est la règle. »

« On prend les road-trips très au sérieux, » acquiesce solennellement Kiyoshi.

« Donc est-ce qu’on a un plan ou un truc du genre pour le reste du voyage ? » demande Mayuzumi. « Ou est-ce qu’on continue juste de conduire à l’aveugle ? »

Nijimura redevient sérieux, se sentant peut-être toujours coupable à propos d’hier. « J’ai des contacts au Nouveau-Mexique qui peuvent nous donner la localisation de la base rebelle– »

« Attends, tu la connaissais _pas ?_ »

« Je sais que c’est au Colorado ! Et rencontrer mes contacts a toujours fait partie du plan. »

Mayuzumi refuse de réagir à ça. Ce serait trop prévisible. « Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’on prend la plus longue route inimaginable pour atteindre le Colorado ? Parce qu’on doit d’abord aller au Nouveau Mexique ? »

« Ça, c’est juste parce que je voulais prolonger le plaisir de ta compagnie, » dit froidement Nijimura.

« Est-ce qu’on peut prendre l’avion maintenant ? La Lignée-Héritage nous traque déjà, » dit Mayuzumi, refusant de mordre à l’hameçon.

« Ils nous traquaient pas, ils nous ont suivis depuis L.A., » dit Nijimura. « Une fois qu’ils ont perdu notre trace, ils pourront pas la retrouver. »

« Tu savais qu’ils nous suivaient ? » Pour une fois, la question incrédule vient de Kiyoshi.

« J’ai vu leur voiture mais je pensais pas– écoutez, quand il n’y a qu’une seule route qui ne va que dans une direction pendant des kilomètres, c’est un peu difficile de dire si quelqu’un te suit ou non et s’ils vont juste dans la même direction, OK ? Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

C’est un peu malencontreux que, parmi eux trois, Nijimura soit le seul à avoir eu un entraînement militaire. Mayuzumi a juste assez de temps pour regretter ne pas avoir pris Vincent et Ryder avec lui après tout, avant de se sentir atterré que ce genre de pensées soit devenu aussi naturel pour lui.

« Tu sais quoi, je révoque ton statut de chef de voyage. Tu as pris trop de mauvaises décisions, » dit Mayuzumi. « A partir de maintenant, c’est moi qui choisis la musique. »

« Bonne chance pour trouver une radio ici, » s’esclaffe Nijimura.

Mayuzumi sourit d’un sourire particulièrement vicieux. « Oh, t’inquiète pas. J’ai fait plein de compiles avant de partir. »

*

« Putain de merde, est-ce que _tout_ cet album est rempli d’Openings et d’Endings d’anime ? »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. J’ai aussi deux autres disques. »

« T’es un sadique. »

« Tu sais, t’es pas la première personne à me le dire. »

*

Il pleut au Nouveau Mexique.

Sur _tout_ le Nouveau Mexique.

C’est soit ça, soit il y a un orage qui les suit. Il a fait tellement chaud en Arizona, le froid et la pluie et les vents en rafales semblent être impossibles. C’est difficile de croire qu’il est toujours dans le même pays. Mais c’est peut-être seulement difficile à croire parce qu’il n’a jamais sillonné sa propre nation avant.

Ils s’arrêtent dans hôtel Best Western pour la nuit, Mayuzumi insistant sur quelque chose d’une qualité légèrement meilleure. Quand l’hôtesse lui lance un regard étrange quand il lui tend du cash il réalise qu’il y avait certain avantage à l’indifférence des établissements douteux des bleds paumés d’Arizona. Payer en cash est probablement inhabituel dans la plupart des endroits. Il parle dans un anglais délibérément haché et avec quelques tournures de phrases en japonais et elle hoche la tête, satisfaite qu’il doit être un touriste.

Nijimura disparaît pour trouver ses mystérieux contacts. « Ils viendront pas si vous venez avec moi, » explique-t-il avant de partir dans la nuit avec leur seul moyen de transport.

« C’est un peu déconcertant, » fait remarquer Mayuzumi, n’aimant pas le fait d’avoir été essentiellement abandonné dans une ville inconnue du Nouveau Mexique.

« Pas particulièrement, » dit Kiyoshi. « C’est toi qui a tout l’argent. »

« C’est pas faux, » s’illumine Mayuzumi.

*

Evidemment, maintenant ça veut dire qu’il est seul dans une chambre d’hôtel avec le gars qu’il a manipulé pour ses propres bénéfices. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi étrange que ça – c’est distinctement bizarre de penser que Nijimura est devenu un bon médiateur. Probablement parce qu’il n’y a aucune culpabilité dans ses interactions avec Nijimura – ils cachaient tous les deux des choses à l’autre.

« Désolé, » dit-il enfin, parce qu’il décide qu’il ne veut pas être un connard fini. « Pour tous– les mensonges. »

« Oh, c’est pas– je t’ai aussi caché des trucs, après tout. » Kiyoshi a l’air sincèrement gêné par l’excuse de Mayuzumi.

« Ouais, mais seulement parce que Nijimura te l’a demandé. On t’a tous les deux impliqués. »

« Je suis pas une princesse, » dit Kiyoshi, son ton à la limite de l’irritation. « Je sais ce dans quoi je me suis lancé. Toi et Shuuzou, vous avez pas besoin– »

Il s’arrête mais Mayuzumi ne le laisse pas s’en sortir aussi facilement. « Nijimura est du genre à se sentir coupable. Je vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça, j’ai juste pensé que je devais m’excuser. Même si t’aurais pu parler hier soir. T’étais pas obligé de faire semblant de dormir. »

Kiyoshi grimace. « Tu savais ? »

« Ta respiration a changé. »

« Je faisais pas– je faisais pas _semblant_. Je dormais. Je me suis juste, à moitié réveillé quand Shuuzou a commencé à parler. J’étais à moitié-endormi et à moitié-réveillé. J’essayais pas d’écouter aux portes, j’étais vraiment fatigué– »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, je te crois, » dit Mayuzumi. « C’est pas grave. » Il le croit _vraiment_. Il a été dans cet état à moitié-conscient quand tu es assez réveillé pour savoir ce qui se passe mais pas assez réveillé pour participer aux conversations.

Et puis. Il pense qu’il a jaugé Kiyoshi maintenant. C’est un mec honnête, mais il est occasionnellement malhonnête d’une façon honnête. Il se sent probablement toujours coupable pour ça aussi. Quel comportement épuisant.

« Mais tu as raison. Tu n’as pas non plus été honnête avec moi. Dans ce cas, je révoque mes excuses. »

Il ne fait que le chercher maintenant, et Kiyoshi répond facilement avec : « Je t’ai jamais _directement_ menti. »

« T’as menti sur ta raison de rester aux Etats-Unis, » dit Mayuzumi, sans manquer un battement.

« Shuuzou te l’a _dit ?_ »

« Non, je suis juste pas idiot. Quand est-ce qu’il me l’aurait dit ? T’as été avec nous tout le temps. »

Kiyoshi rougit d’un rouge vif, et il a l’air détruit. Assez pour que Mayuzumi recommence à se sentir mal.

« Je suis amoureux de la même fille que mon meilleur ami, » dit Kiyoshi avec défiance.

« Oh, » dit Mayuzumi. « Tu dis de la merde. »

« Qu-quoi ? » dit Kiyoshi, blessé et indigné.

« Je dis que tu me racontes de la merde, » dit Mayuzumi, pensant encore une fois qu’il a trop été en contacte avec Masaomi. « Est-ce que c’est la fiancée de ton meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu’ils sortent ensemble ? Non ? Alors personne au _monde_ ne fuirait dans un _autre pays_ juste à cause de ça. »

« Tu me connais pas, » dit Kiyoshi, sa voix plate.

Il y a juste assez de tension dans sa voix pour rappeler à Mayuzumi que Kiyoshi est allé face-à-face contre Nebuya Eikichi _et_ Murasakibara Atsushi et les a combattus d’égale à égale. En termes de force brute, Kiyoshi est clairement supérieur aux muscles dérisoires de Mayuzumi.

« T’as raison. Je te connais pas, » reconnaît Mayuzumi. « Mais je sais que t’es un athlète avec un sens très fort du fair-play. Si toi et ton meilleur ami vous aimez la même fille et qu’il n’y a aucune relation pré-existante nulle part, j’ai du mal à croire que tu prendrais juste pas ton courage à deux mains pour laisser la fille choisir entre vous deux. »

« Ça pourrait ruiner notre amitié, » proteste Kiyoshi.

« Ah. Alors que partir à l’autre bout du monde préserve bien l’amitié. Oui, je vois ta logique. »

Les poings de Kiyoshi se serrent. Pas dans un prélude pour un coup (espérons), mais comme quelqu’un qui se sent en colère et mis au pied du mur. (Donc il y aura peut-être des coups. Mayuzumi est content de ne pas se tenir près de Kiyoshi. Il se rapproche de la porte, juste au cas où).

Abruptement, la tension disparaît. Kiyoshi soupire et ensuite il sourit juste avec ironie. « Ouais. T’as raison. Et je suis désolé pour t’avoir sous-estimé, Mayuzumi-san. T’es un mec intéressant. »

Mayuzumi aimerait vraiment que les gens arrêtent de dire ça. Mais au moins il ne va pas se faire frapper après tout.

« Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami. »

Mayuzumi lève les yeux, surpris seulement par le fait que Kiyoshi parle. Kiyoshi croise son regard avec détermination, rendant clair le fait qu’il a _choisi_ cette confession. Il n’a pas été poussé à ça. « Donc, pas la fille ? »

« Non, » dit Kiyoshi, souriant amèrement. « Elle aussi. Je suis amoureux des deux. »

« OK, » dit Mayuzumi. Si Kiyoshi pense qu’il peut le choquer avec ses confessions potentiellement salaces, il n’a vraiment aucune idée de ce que c’est d’être un titulaire de Rakuzan. Mayuzumi a perdu toute capacité à être choqué par le sex il y a longtemps. « Demande-leur tous les deux de sortir avec toi, alors. C’est quoi le problème ? »

Ce n’est décidément pas la réaction que Kiyoshi attendait. « Tu te _fous de moi ?_ »

« Non ? » dit Mayuzumi. « Je te préviens, mes connaissances de comment les relations polyamoureuses fonctionnent ne sont que purement théoriques, mais j’ai lu plein d’articles intéressants. Je pourrais te trouver des liens, si tu veux– »

« C’est pas drôle, » dit Kiyoshi, l’air en colère à nouveau.

« Et je blague pas ? C’est pas une relation conventionnelle, je te l’accorde, mais c’est pas aussi inhabituel que ça. » Il arrête de parler quand il réalise à quel point tout ça tourmente Kiyoshi, et ensuit il se maudit pour son manque de tact.

Il réessaye. « Tu sais que c’est bon, pas vrai ? T’as– tu as le _droit._ »

Les poings de Kiyoshi sont de nouveau serrés, et sa mâchoire est tellement crispée que ça doit faire mal. Il ne regarde pas Mayuzumi quand il dit : « Donc je leur dis juste ça ? Sortons ensemble. Allons à des rendez-vous et embrassons-nous, tous les trois, parce que je suis sûr que ça sera normal pour les gens qui passent. Personne n’y trouvera rien de bizarre.

« Et je vais juste dire à mes grands-parents, alors – à l’homme et la femme au grand cœur qui m’ont élevé, que je veux sortir avec une fille _et_ un garçon en même temps et est-ce que c’est bon s’ils viennent pour manger parfois ? Vous inquiétez pas, mamie, papy, j’ai le _droit_. »

C’est la première fois que Mayuzumi le voit être aussi vicieux. Son amertume et son agonie sont douloureuses à entendre. Mayuzumi reste silencieux parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il est censé dire. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait dire quelque chose qui améliorerait les choses.

« Il y a pas de fin heureuse, tu vois pas ? Même _si_ je pouvais un jour leur demander tous les deux de sortir avec moi, il n’y a aucun scénario où on pourrait être tous ensemble comme je le veux. »

« Ce serait plus dur, » reconnaît Mayuzumi. « Mais pas _impossible._ »

Kiyoshi le fusille du regard. « _Toi_ tu sortirais avec deux personnes en même temps ? »

C’était l’une de ces questions gênantes auxquelles il est presque impossible de répondre honnêtement.

« Je n’y suis pas opposé, en théorie, » dit Mayuzumi. Mais ce n’est pas assez. Ce mec vient d’arracher son âme pour la mettre à nue devant Mayuzumi ; le moins que Mayuzumi puisse faire, c’est de renvoyer l’ascenseur. « Je suis asexuel, donc moi _personnellement_ je ne sortirai avec personne, jamais, mais si c’était théoriquement une option, et s’il y avait deux personnes hypothétiques avec lesquelles je voulais être, je serais pas opposé au polyamour. »

« T’es asexuel ? » dit Kiyoshi.

Il sonne perdu, donc Mayuzumi ressent le besoin de s’expliquer : « Je ne ressens pas d’attraction sexuelle. »

« Oh. » Il y a un battement. « La chance. »

C’est le genre de réponse qui file habituellement les jetons à Mayuzumi quand il parle aux gens de sa sexualité. _Oh, t’_ _as_ _tellement_ _de chance_ _! J’aimerais bien être comme toi !_ Mais Kiyoshi sonne si sincère et Mayuzumi pense à à quel point les désirs sexuels de Kiyoshi lui ont fait fuir le pays, et toutes choses considérées, _Kiyoshi_ retirerait probablement ses désirs, s’il le pouvait. Donc Mayuzumi laisse couler.

« Oui, eh bien, c’est ce que j’ai toujours pensé. » Ce qui était vrai. La romance, ça n’avait l’air d’apporter que des migraines sans fin. S’il devait choisir, il choisirait l’asexualité à chaque fois. « J’essaye pas d’être un connard. Pour une fois. Mais tu peux pas continuer comme ça. T’es misérable. »

Kiyoshi se tait, comme un homme qui pense peut-être mériter d’être misérable.

Ce n’est pas le genre de personne qu’est Mayuzumi. Le genre cœur-à-cœur. Et s’il ne se sentait pas impossiblement mal pour ce gars, il arrêterait cette conversation maintenant.

« Il y a beaucoup de mauvaises façons d’aimer quelqu’un, » dit Mayuzumi lentement, et Kiyoshi cille. « Non, écoute-moi, il y a beaucoup de mauvaises façons d’aimer quelqu’un, mais ça, ce n’en est pas une. Tu veux que vous soyez heureux ensemble tous les trois, et c’est pas mauvais. »

« Et par curiosité, c’est quoi ta définition d’une mauvaise façon d’aimer ? »

Mayuzumi baisse les yeux. « N’importe quelle façon où une seule personne peut être heureuse. » Cette sincérité et ce sérieux sont trop pour lui donc il hausse les épaules. « Ou, tu sais, n’importe quoi qui implique des enfants ou une absence de consentement. Mais je suppose que tu sais ça. »

« Oui, merci, » dit Kiyoshi. Mais ensuite quelques secondes passent et il dit d’un ton différent : « Merci. »

« C’était un truc d’une seule fois, » préviens Mayuzumi. « Je ne suis pas ton love guru asexuel. Je donne assez de ça avec Akashi. L’ironie à elle seule est trop lourde à porter. »

« Mais tu donnes de si bons conseils, » dit Kiyoshi d’un ton rassurant. « Tu pourrais être thérapeute. »

« Non, nope, on a fini de partager maintenant, » dit Mayuzumi, et il s’allonge sur le lit et décide aussitôt qu’il en a fini avec les interactions humaines pour la soirée.

*

La nuit, il écoute la pluie.

Nijimura n’est pas encore revenu et Mayuzumi se demande s’il devrait être inquiet.

Il continue de penser à Uchida Saori. C’est probablement pour ça qu’il a du mal à dormir maintenant. Penser à Saori l’a toujours tellement agité qu’il en perdait le sommeil. D’une manière, c’est la faute de Saori s’il est dans un hôtel inconnu au Nouveau Mexique, à écouter la pluie. Parce que Saori est la raison pour laquelle il a accepté de changé son style de basket pour être le joueur qu’Akashi voulait.

Saori était la raison de beaucoup de choses, il pense distraitement. Ils ont grandi ensemble, les amis d’enfance stéréotypiques. Et au collège elle a dit : « Je t’aime, Chihiro. On devrait sortir ensemble, » et il a dit : « Oh putain, non. »

Il avait dû expliquer alors, qu’il ne voulait sortir avec personne. La réponse de Saori avait été de demander : « T’es gay ? » Et Mayuzumi avait dû y réfléchir sérieusement avant de pouvoir dire, assez honnêtement : « Non. Je veux vraiment pas embrasser ou sortir avec qui que ce soit. »

« Tu peux pas, » avait-elle dit. « Tu tomberas amoureux de quelqu’un un jour. Tu veux pas te marier ? »

Elle n’avait pas vraiment compris quand il avait dit que non, il était assez sûr qu’il ne se marierait pas. Tout comme elle n’avait pas complètement compris quand il lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas gay. Il était persuadé, même au collège, que s’il avait eu des désirs pour le même sexe il était assez conscient de lui-même pour l’admettre ; mais il ne voulait fondamentalement embrasser personne. Elle continua d’essayer de trouver une explication – _est-ce que quelqu’un t’a fait des attouchements quand tu étais enfant ? Est-ce_ _c’est_ _un traumatisme ? –_ et elle avait dû battre en retraite quand il avait dit : _Bon sang, Saori, t’étais_ là _quand j’étais enfant_ – _es_ _t-ce que j’avais l’air traumatisé pour toi ?_ Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours quand ils étaient enfants ; elle connaissait ses parents, la plupart de sa famille éloignée. Même elle devait admettre qu’il n’y avait pas eu de moment charnière sur pourquoi il ne voulait sortir avec personne. Le Mayuzumi d’alors était tout à fait le Mayuzumi de maintenant.

Ils ne furent plus aussi proches après ça. Et d’ici à ce qu’ils arrivent au lycée, ils étaient à peine des connaissances. Elle commença à traîner avec les gens populaires et il commença à manger sur le toit, où il pouvait lire en paix.

Et si son ex-petit-ami n’avait pas commencé à la stalker, ils n’auraient plus jamais rien eu à voir l’un avec l’autre. Mais Hayashi la stalka. Mayuzumi la regarda s’amaigrir, la regarda cacher les bleus sur son visage et sur ses bras, la regarda avoir des crises en cours à priori sans raison, regarda tous ses amies chuchoter dans son dos qu’elle devenait folle.

Enfin, il dut dire quelque chose. « Pourquoi tu dis pas aux profs ce que Hayashi fait ? »

Soari sursauta, et ne le nia pas. « J’ai essayé. Ils ne font rien. »

« Il te fait du mal, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Il m’aime, » dit-elle amèrement. « Et je devrais me sentir flattée et pas aussi coincée. »

Elle se tourna vers lui soudainement. Elle aurait essayé de l’embrassé mais elle fut tellement choquée qu’il trébucha et tomba. Elle le suivit dans sa chute, agrippant son haut. « Chihiro, tu peux pas m’aider ? »

« _Comment ?!_ » dit-il, incrédule, et toujours ébahi par la tentative de baiser.

« Juste– sois mon petit-ami. Juste de nom ! Pour le faire arrêter. Ou– tabasse-le, ou _n’importe quoi._ Force-le juste à me laisser tranquille. »

Elle commença à sangloter, et Mayuzumi ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il était complètement figé. « Je peux pas. Saori, il y a rien que _moi_ je puisse faire. Je suis pas– »

Elle se leva à ce moment-là, le poussant violemment. « T’es tellement insensible. T’es même pas humain. »

« Saori ! » l’appela-t-il, mais elle était partie. Il n’essaya pas de la suivre parce qu’il n’y avait vraiment rien qu’il aurait pu faire.

Un mutant aux cheveux rouges lui demanda de changer son style de basket après ça. Et il dit : « J’ai ma fierté, » mais la vérité, c’était qu’il n’en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas être titulaire, il ne jouait pas au basket pour être une star.

Mais ensuite le même mutant aux cheveux rouges Ordonna à Hayashi de partir. Mayuzumi était là quand ça arriva, parce qu’Akashi l’avait fait pendant le cours d’EPS de la classe de Mayuzumi. « Tu ne te rapprocheras plus jamais de cette fille, » avait Ordonné Akashi. « Tu ne lui adresseras la parole en aucune façon. Et si j’entends que tu harcèles encore une fille, je te ferai du mal, compris ? »

Ça n’était pas venu à l’esprit de Mayuzumi de demander l’aide d’Akashi, même s’il avait Ordonné ce pervers qui harcelait des Premières Années. Peut-être que s’il _avait_ demandé l’aide d’Akashi, il n’aurait pas autant l’impression d’avoir une dette envers lui. Mais Akashi avait volontairement fait ce que Mayuzumi était incapable de faire, donc après ça, Mayuzumi accepta d’être un titulaire. Il lut même un livre sur la misdirection dans les trucs et astuces des magiciens, juste pour comprendre mieux Kuroko.

Et maintenant il est là. Dans un hôtel, à écouter la plus.

*

Son téléphone sonne, ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas. Ce n’est pas un numéro qu’il reconnaît, ce qui est habituellement synonyme de Masaomi. Mais Masaomi ne l’appellerait pas ; c’était _sa_ règle.

« Bonjour ? » dit-il en anglais, comme un pari.

« Salut ! » dit joyeusement Nijimura. « Donc, c’est une histoire marrante. J’ai été kidnappé. Est-ce que tu peux amener de l’argent en rançon ? »

« Oh Seigneur, » dit Mayuzumi.

« C’est rien de sérieux, » se dépêche de dire Nijimura. « T’as pas besoin d’appeler la cavalerie ou quoi. Mes contacts pensent qu’ils devraient être compensés. Ce avec quoi je suis 100 % d’accord ! Je suis totalement prêt à payer tout ce qu’ils veulent– »

« Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à me laisser payer pour tout ce qu’ils veulent, » dit Mayuzumi.

« –c’est la même chose. Mais ils me font pas confiance pour me laisser partir. Toi et ton argent, est-ce que vous pouvez venir me chercher ? »

*

Mayuzumi sort du taxi et fronce les sourcils à la pluie. Il n’aime pas vraiment être mouillé.

Il se dirige immédiatement vers l’entrepôt – qui a certainement _l’air_ d’un endroit pour déposer une rançon – et se demande s’il devrait peut-être appeler Akane après tout.

(Nijimura avait sonné si joyeux au téléphone que Mayuzumi pensait qu’il disait la vérité quant à l’absence de danger. Mais il avait laissé un mot et un numéro de téléphone à Kiyoshi, si Kiyoshi se réveillait et qu’ils n’étaient toujours pas revenus).

Un couteau à la gorge l’accueille quand il entre.

« Salut, » dit une voix basse dans son oreille, « j’espère que tu as l’argent. »

« Haruka ! » réprimande une autre voix, et Mayuzumi la voit en première – une fille de petite taille à l’air douce, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette. Elle a un nœud bleu qui retient ses cheveux en arrière et elle a l’air d’être tout droit sortie du lycée. « Sois pas méchante. »

« J’suis pas méchante, » celle que Mayuzumi suppose être Haruka passe un bras autour des épaules de Mayuzumi d’une manière amicale. « Je vais juste droit à l’essentiel. Tu penses pas que je suis méchante, pas vrai, Mr. Mayuzumi ? »

Elle a des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux étrangement argent, mais elle sourit assez amicalement, malgré le fait qu’elle tient un couteau (même s’il n’est plus pointé vers Mayuzumi).

Ses bras sont assez relâchés pour que Mayuzumi puisse se dégager s’il le voulait, ou au moins, sa prise est assez relâchée pour lui faire _penser_ qu’il pourrait se dégager. Mais quelque chose lui dit de ne pas essayer ce qu’il avait fait avec Vy. Il suspecte que ces filles ne vont pas le sous-estimer comme les Scorpions.

« Non, mais c’est un peu malpoli de zapper complètement les banalités, » dit Mayuzumi avec insouciance. « Tu aurais au moins pu me parler du temps. »

« Il fait beau dehors ? » demande tout de suite la petite blonde.

« Il fait pas beau du tout, » répond Mayuzumi. « Vous êtes pas un peu jeunes pour être dans l’extorsion ? »

« L’extorsion, c’est un mot tellement moche, » dit la plus petite.

« Mais c’est le mot qui convient, » dit Haruka, toujours accrochée à Mayuzumi. « T’as ramené l’argent ? »

« Oui, mais vous étiez un peu évasives sur combien vous vouliez, » dit Mayuzumi. « Et Nijimura, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu parles pas ? T’as pas l’air d’avoir été bâillonné. »

« Tu te débrouille très bien tout seul, » dit modestement Nijimura de là où il est attaché à une chaise. Une troisième fille se tient à côté de lui, montant clairement la garde. Elle n’a rien dit depuis le début, elle a juste regardé avec des yeux bleus un peu absents. Elle est très jolie, avec de longs cheveux sombres qui lui donne l’air d’une typique Yamoto Nadeshiko que Mayuzumi a toujours apprécié d’une manière purement esthétique.

« Donc t’es pas attaché à une bombe ou un truc du genre ? » demande Mayuzumi.

« Pas que je sache, » dit Nijimura.

« On ferait jamais de mal à Shuuzou, » dit la petite blonde avec sincérité. Mayuzumi est prêt à parier qu’elle est le chef, basé sur la manière dont les deux autres se fixent sur sa position. « C’est un vieil ami à nous. Je suis Riku, et tu as rencontré Haruka, et c’est Reiko qui tient compagnie à Shuuzou. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, » dit Mayuzumi. « Je me présenterais, mais vous avez clairement entendu parler de moi. »

« Oh oui, Shuuzou nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Comme du fait que t’es blindé, » dit Haruka joyeusement.

« C’est pas ce que j’ai dit ! » proteste Nijimura quand Mayuzumi le fusille du regard. « J’ai dit que tu travailles pour les Akashi Industries, et elles ont extrapolé le côté blindé par elles-même. »

« Donc, si ça te dérange pas, on aimerait un million de dollars maintenant, » sourit Riku.

« Ha ! » s’esclaffe Mayuzumi, comprenant un peu mieux le dynamique maintenant. Nijimura ne les voient clairement pas comme des ennemis, sinon il aurait essayé de s’échapper par lui-même. « Moi aussi. Je n’aurais pas besoin de travailler si j’avais ce genre d’argent en liquide. Malheureusement, même si je suis bien trop payé considérant le fait que je suis un fier tire-au-flanc sans ambition auto-proclamé, je ne suis pas _aussi_ bien payé. Je peux vous donné 500 $. »

« Ton boss a ce genre d’argent, » dit Riku, en souriant et sans attendre une seconde.

« Et je _pourrais_ l’impliquer, mais ça prendrait bien trop de temps, et vous ne verriez l’argent qu’après au moins une semaine. Je suppose que vous êtes plus intéressées par un reçu plus immédiat ? » bluffe Mayuzumi.

« D’accord, » dit Riku avec regret. « 10 000 $. »

« Toujours plus que ce que j’ai sur moi, » dit Mayuzumi. C’était techniquement _tout_ ce qu’il avait sur lui, et il préférerait ne pas tout vider d’un seul coup. Et puis… « Je suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. Vous nous donnez juste des coordonnées, pas vrai ? Ça vaut genre, 1 000 $, max. »

« Et on te rend ton ami sain et sauf, » fait remarque Haruka.

« 1 200 pour les coordonnées et vous pouvez garder Nijimura. »

« Hey ! »

« 8 000, » dit Riku.

« 6 000 et c’est ma dernière offre. »

Riku considère ça avant d’hocher la tête. « Oui, OK. Rei ? »

Reiko relâche Nijimura, qui se frotte immédiatement les poignets et fusille la fille du regard. « Pas cool. Est-ce que c’est comme ça que tu traites quelqu’un qui est _pratiquement_ de ta famille ? »

Reiko hausse les épaules et dit doucement, « Ce sont _elles_ , ma famille. »

« Je sais, » dit Nijimura, souriant avec tendresse.

Haruka le relâche enfin alors que Mayuzumi commence à sortir l’argent. « Donc il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? J’ai jamais vu Shuuzou voyager avec quelqu’un. Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Je suis super asexuel, » dit Mayuzumi, assez fatigué pour que l’honnêteté sorte toute seule alors qu’il tend les billets. « Et il me coûte trop d’argent de toute façon. »

Haruka ricane. « C’est pas faux. »

*

Une fois que les billets sont comptés et que les coordonnées sont écrites, il y a un échange d’au-revoir assez long et _familial_ entre Nijimura et ses supposés kidnappeurs.

Riku penche la tête et dit : « T’as déjà été à Veracruz ? »

« Au Mexique ? » dit Nijimura. « Non, je peux pas dire que j’y ai déjà été. J’ai vécu à Tijuana pendant un moment mais je suis jamais allé plus au Sud de ça. »

« Je pense que tu devrais y aller un jour. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il, sonnant amusé.

Elle hausse les épaules. « C’est juste une pensée que j’ai eue. »

« L’offre tient toujours, tu sais, » dit Nijimura.

Le sourire de Riku est fragile et douloureux à regarder. « On sait, Shuuzou. Mais c’est bon. On a pas besoin que tu nous sauves. » Et elles disparaissent dans la pluie.

Mayuzumi grimpe sur le siège passager et fait claquer la porte.

« Eh bien, c’était productif ! » dit joyeusement Nijimura alors qu’il monte dans la voiture et s’attache. « Merci d’être venu à ma rescousse, Chihiro. »

Mayuzumi ne dit rien.

« Je savais pas que t’étais asexuel, c’est cool ! Est-ce que t’es aussi aromantique ? » Mayuzumi le fixe. « Parce qu’il y a une différence, tu sais, si t’es aromantique, tu– »

« Je sais, » dit sèchement Mayuzumi. « Et oui. Même si je pense personnellement que faire la différence est stupide. »

« Eh bah, ça l’est pas, pas vraiment, c’est assez logique– »

« Quand je dis que je suis asexuel ce n’est pas une invitation pour que tu _m’interroges sur ma vie romantique._ »

La voiture est une fois encore emplie d’un silence gênant. L’humeur de Nijimura change alors qu’il dit : « T’es en colère contre moi. »

Mayuzumi émet un ronflement moqueur. « Déduction brillante. »

« Pour ma défense, c’est très difficile de lire en toi. »

« Tu veux bien démarrer la voiture ? » claque Mayuzumi.

« Non, » dit calmement Nijimura. « T’es en colère et on a une longue route qui nous attend demain et je fais pas de road-trip avec des gens qui sont en colère contre moi. »

« Très bien. Alors je me débrouillerai pour aller au Colorado. » Mayuzumi commence à ouvrir la porte mais Nijimura attrape son poignet pour l’empêcher de partir. Il a une poigne puissante, ce qui n’est pas surprenant du tout.

« Chihiro, sois pas stupide. Parle-moi. Je suis _désolé_ , mais je peux pas m’excuser correctement si tu me dis pas ce que j’ai fait– »

« J’aime pas être manipulé, » claque Mayuzumi. « Et je suis pas ta banque, peu importe ce que tu _peux penser_. »

« T’es en colère parce que t’as dû les payer ? » dit incrédulement Nijimura.

Mayuzumi claque une nouvelle fois la porte parce qu’il n’aime pas être mouillé. « Très bien, je vais te l’épeuler. Je suis pas stupide. Tu les connaissais clairement, et t’es même en bon terme avec elles. Tu aurais _pu_ t’échapper toi-même, j’ai dû mal à croire qu’elles t’auraient attaché sans ton accord. Si tu veux de l’argent _dis-le_ , de préférence _avant_ de partir de l’hôtel au lieu de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit et d’organiser toute une putain de _mascarade._ »

Nijimura absorbe ça silencieusement. Mayuzumi tremble légèrement parce qu’il est _furieux_.

Il sait ce que les titulaires de Rakuzan pensaient. Il sait que ce que tous les joueurs qui ont affronté Rakuzan pensaient de lui. Ils pensaient qu’il était le sbire d’Akashi Seijuurou, la marionnette qui avait abandonné son propre style de jeu pour suivre les besoins d’Akashi. Et tout ça était vrai mais c’était _ce qu’il avait choisi_. Comme maintenant. Masaomi l’avait envoyé sur cette stupide mission mais Mayuzumi avait _accepté_. Il n’a jamais été contre le fait d’être le sbire de quelqu’un, mais seulement s’il est d’accord.

« Reiko a un cœur de Rainbow, » dit silencieusement Nijimura. « Le seul avantage que j’ai quand je fais face à des gens avec des super-pouvoirs, c’est que je peux annuler leurs capacités. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien s’ils ont l’habitude des Rainbows. »

Mayuzumi lui lance un _long_ regard, parce qu’il y croit pas.

« Riku a du Gold en elle et Haruka est un Silver – un Silver qui a été fait de Blue, Purple et Orange. Elles ne sont vraiment _pas_ des gens qui tu peux sous-estimer. Mais oui. Je voulais les payer et je les ai pas combattues sérieusement. Et j’aurais dû te dire depuis le départ que je voulais les payer donc je _suis_ désolé. Je le referai plus. »

« Non, tu le referas plus. » Mayuzumi remet sa main sur la poignée de la portière parce qu’il en a assez de cette merde. Il a les coordonnées, il n’a plus besoin de Nijimura.

« Elles ne sont pas libres, » dit rapidement Nijimura, surprenant une fois encore Mayuzumi.

« Quoi ? »

« Elles ne sont pas libres. Elles ne se sont pas échappés quand le Deuxième Teiko a été découvert comme les autres gosses, elles avaient déjà été vendues. Une autre organisation les possède maintenant. Une compagnie américaine qui aime acheter des humains aux super-pouvoirs et qui adorent les utiliser pour faire leur sale boulot. »

« _Quoi ?_ C’est– c’est quoi le nom de cette compagnie ? Masaomi doit savoir. »

« Elles ont dit qu’elles ne voulaient pas être sauvées, » dit Nijimura. « Tu les as entendues. Je veux les aider depuis des années mais ça sert à rien. »

« Masaomi doit quand même savoir, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Comment tu sais qu’il le sait pas déjà ? »

La question suffit à le faire s’arrêter. Parce que Masaomi devrait au moins savoir qu’ils existaient. Il savait pour l’Héritage après tout, malgré le fait qu’ils n’aient pas de présence digitale. Mais il ne doit pas savoir pour les filles. De _ça_ , Mayuzumi est certain. Masaomi est un connard, mais il n’aime pas que les gens fassent du mal à des enfants.

« Il peut aider, » répète Mayuzumi.

« Quand on rentre je te donnerai toutes les infos que j’ai, » dit Nijimura.

« _Tout_ couvre beaucoup de choses. »

« Je te dirai tout ce que je sais, » dit Nijimura, son regard et son ton lourds et solennels. Il sait exactement ce qu’il est en train d’accepter et _putain_ il sait que Mayuzumi ne peut pas tourner le dos à une offre comme celle-là.

Ça fait vraiment que mettre Mayuzumi encore plus en rogne parce qu’on le manipule toujours et il ne peut pas s’en sortir cette fois. Il veut vraiment ces infos.

« Deal. » Il se détend sur son siège, communiquant avec son langage corporel qu’il ne va pas sauter hors de la voiture. « Maintenant lâche-moi. »

Nijimura baisse les yeux vers sa main comme s’il avait complètement oublié qu’il tenait toujours Mayuzumi. « Désolé. » Il démarre la voiture, et retourne à l’hôtel.

« Pourquoi elles avaient des noms japonais ? » demande Mayuzumi comme de rien, puisqu’il se posait la question. « Elles n’avaient pas particulièrement l’air japonaises. »

« Hm ? Oh, ces trois-là ? Je sais pas. Elles changent de noms à chaque fois que je les vois. »

« Oh, OK, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Je faisais ça, avant, » dit de nulle part Nijimura.

« Changer ton nom ? »

« Ouais, au début quand je me suis échappé. J’arrêtais pas de prendre des noms de famille différents. Je comprenais que les gens étaient censés avoir deux noms mais j’avais pas fait le lien avec l’ethnie et les noms de famille. J’ai utilisé Shuuzou Hernandez pendant tellement longtemps, et je comprenais pas pourquoi les gens me regardaient bizarrement. »

Mayuzumi sourit, malgré le fait qu’il sois toujours un peu agacé. « Mais toujours ‘Shuuzou’ ? »

« Ouais, » dit Nijimura, redevenant sérieux. « Ma Génération a choisi des prénoms. On était les seuls à avoir jamais fait ça. »

Et Teiko n’avait pas apprécié, devine Mayuzumi.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es ‘Nijimura’ ? »

« Depuis que les Miracles se sont échappés et ont choisi des noms. Ils choisissaient tous des trucs du genre _Murasaki_ bara et _Kuro_ ko et _Ki_ se, donc j’ai pensé que Nijimura serait approprié, et c’est finalement resté. »

Ils sont presque de retour à l’hôtel quand Nijimura dit : « Donc tu devrais vraiment m’appeler Shuuzou. C’est le seul nom qui a toujours été le mien. »

Mayuzumi ne dit rien.

*

La Colorado est incroyablement vert et Mayuzumi en a tellement marre de ce pays. Il n’a aucune logique. Après tout ça, il décide qu’il n’est pas un fan des voyages.

Le trajet a été silencieux mais pas malaisant. Kiyoshi a semblé comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé la nuit précédente mais il ne pose pas de questions.

« Donc tu as un plan ? » demande Mayuzumi. « Ou est-ce qu’on va juste se balader une fois qu’on arrive et commencer des conversation au hasard. ‘Hey, toi, est-ce tu _es_ un rebelle d’une lignée ancienne de timbrés avec des super-pouvoirs ?’ »

« Ça pourrait être bonne entrée en matière pour toi, » dit Nijimura. « Dis-moi comment ça marche. »

« Pour _moi ?_ » répète Mayuzumi.

« Bah, évidemment, je t’ai dit que _moi_ je peux pas être le premier à les rencontrer, ils me feraient pas confiance. »

« Et entre moi et Kiyoshi, c’est moi le plus remplaçable ? » demande Mayuzumi.

« Non, entre toi et Teppei, c’est toi le plus résistant. »

Mayuzumi hausse les deux sourcils.

« Certaines personnes le sont, tu sais, » dit Nijimura l’air de rien. « Elles sont légèrement résistantes aux gens avec des super-pouvoirs– »

« Oui, je sais, » interrompt Mayuzumi. « Elles ont le gène R1-HK1 et il produit une résistance aux capacités psychiques. Et oui, je l’ai. Masaomi m’a fait tester. »

« Oh bordel, _quoi_ , » dit Nijimura, exaspéré. « Le gène _quoi ?_ »

« R1-HK1. »

« Depuis quand ça existe ? »

« Depuis six mois, quand Masaomi l’a découvert. Il a dit qu’il l’a découvert en premier donc c’est à lui de lui donner un nom. »

« C’est comme ça que fonctionne la science, » dit Kiyoshi, intrigué.

« Il est essentiellement inutile, » dit Mayuzumi. « ‘Résistance légère’, c’est pas une vraie immunité. Je suis juste curieux de comment _toi_ tu savais que je l’ai. »

« Eh bah, je savais pas que c’était génétique, » dit Nijimura, secouant la tête. « C’est à cause des Scorpions. La plupart des gens s’évanouissent à cause de la douleur. »

« Je me suis évanoui, la premier fois que l’un d’eux m’a touché, » ajoute Kiyoshi.

Mayuzumi observe l’autre homme et pense que c’est un témoignage de sa loyauté qu’il traîne toujours avec Nijimura après ça. Ou de masochisme, l’un ou l’autre.

« Exemple parfait : c’est inutile, » remarque Mayuzumi. « Ça fait quand même un mal de chien. »

« Exemple parfait : t’as été capable d’aider pendant le combat. Une résistance légère, c’est plus utile que ce que tu pense et tu devrais l’apprécier. »

« Ça sonne légèrement mal placé dans la bouche d’un gars qui a une immunité complète, » dit Mayuzumi.

« J’annule, je suis pas immunisé, » corrige Nijimura.

« C’est quoi la différence ? Les pouvoirs fonctionnent quand même pas contre toi. »

« La différence, c’est que c’est _mon_ pouvoir. Je suis aussi psychique, tu te souviens ? »

« Hmf, » dit Mayuzumi. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis légèrement résistant à ton annulement ? »

« C’est un bonne question, » sourit Nijimura.

*

« Ça alarme personne, le manque total de civilisation ? » demande Mayuzumi.

« Pas particulièrement, ça résume tout notre road-trip, » dit Kiyoshi.

« Oui, mais on est censés être tout près. Et je dois pisser. »

« Je peux me garer, » dit Nijimura.

Mayuzumi fusille l’arrière de la tête de Nijimura. « Je suis pas un animal. »

« T’es tellement une princesse d’entreprise, » dit Nijimura.

« Cette princesse d’entreprise finance cette excursion, _tu te souviens ?_ » dit Mayuzumi d’un ton menaçant.

« Est-ce que c’est un signe que je devrais faire de détour de vingt kilomètre vers cette petite ville qui n’apparaît même pas sur le GPS ? » dit Nijimura.

« Oui, oui, c’en est un, » dit Mayuzumi, alors qu’ils passent la seule indication qu’il y _a_ une ville depuis des kilomètres.

*

Mayuzumi se précipite dans la station-essence à la vitesse de la lumière et remet en question ses scrupules quant à faire pipi à la sauvage.

Et ensuite, à cause d’un sens bizarre d’’égalité, il cherche quelque chose à acheter pour justifier son utilisation des toilettes et se décide à prendre une bouteille d’eau.

« Eh bah, _toi_ t’es vraiment pas d’ici, » dit la caissière. Elle fait une bulle avec son chewing-gum et la fait exploser bruyamment. Elle est petite et sans conteste asiatique (Mayuzumi ne veut pas supposer qu’elle est aussi japonaise) et elle observe Mayuzumi d’une manière vaguement hostile qui a l’air assez ridicule, en fait.

« Je fais que passer, » dit Mayuzumi.

Elle abaisse ses lunettes de soleil et le fixe. « Vraiment ? Donc tu fais juste un road-trip, alors ? »

« Non, je suis sur une mission secrète pour trouver une lignée rebelle d’une secte super-secrète, » répond Mayuzumi, se sentant vaguement fatigué tout à coup.

« Sans déconner ! C’est un truc de dingue ! T’es un mec des théories du complot ou un agent du gouvernement ? »

« Du secteur privé, » répond Mayuzumi d’un air absent.

« Eugh. Pas l’une des compagnie américaines, je parie. Les Akashi Industries ? »

« Oui, c’est ça. »

« T’es tout seul ? »

« Non, je suis avec des amis, » dit Mayuzumi.

« Ils travaillent aussi pour AI ? »

« Non, » Mayuzumi commence à se sentir coupable. « Non, je devrais pas– »

« Pas de problème », dit rapidement la fille. « Oublie-les. Qu’est-ce que tu veux avec les rebelles ? Tu cherches à acheter un psychique ? »

« Non, je veux juste des infos, » dit Mayuzumi.

« C’est super pourris, mec. »

« Et peut-être leur aide, » ajoute Mayuzumi. Et puis il fronce les sourcils. « De quoi on parlait ? »

« On parlait de directions, » dit la fille, remettant ses lunettes de soleil. « Tourne à gauche et continue tout droit et tu finiras sur l’auto-route pour Denver. »

« Merci, » dit Mayuzumi, sortant avec sa bouteille.

*

Il grimpe sur la banquette arrière, et Kiyoshi et Nijimura se disputent à propos de la direction à prendre.

« C’est à gauche puis tout droit, » dit Mayuzumi d’un air absent.

Nijimura s’arrête. « De quoi ? »

« L’auto-route pour Denver. »

Nijimura le fixe. « Pourquoi on irait à Denver ? »

« Je suis pas sûr, » dit Mayuzumi en fronçant les sourcils. Il baisse les yeux vers ses mains et voit une bouteille d’eau. Il n’est pas certain de pourquoi il la tient.

« Chihiro ? Ça va ? »

« Oui. Non, » dit Mayuzumi. Il essaye de repenser à la dernière chose dont il se souvient. « Tu sais comment je suis légèrement résistant aux interférences psychiques ? »

« R1-HK1, » dit Nijimura. « Oui, on en a parlé il y a juste quelques heures. »

« Eh bah, » dit Mayuzumi, luttant pour rester calme. « Je crois que quelqu’un vient de trafiquer ma mémoire. »

« Oh putain de merde, » dit rapidement Nijimura. « T’as dû rencontrer un lignée-Cancer. »

« Un quoi ? » demande Kiyoshi.

« Ils t’hypnotisent pour que tu dises la vérité et ensuite ils effacement l’interaction de tes souvenirs. »

« C’est, euh, _aussi_ une chose que tu aurais dû mentionner, » dit Kiyoshi avec reproche.

Mayuzumi devrait probablement être en colère. « Voyons les choses du bon côté, ça veut dire qu’on est au bon endroit. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Il y a des OCs appartenant à d’autres personnes qui sont apparus pour la première fois dans ce chapitre, et qui vont restés sans source pour l’instant parce que leurs noms n’ont pas encore été révélés dans ce chapitre (mais ils le seront bientôt!) Je voulais juste reconnaître que les personnages sont là, pour l’instant sans noms, mais qu’ils reviendront ! Avec les bonnes sources !
> 
> Haruka et Reiko appartiennent à [key-ei](https://key-ei.tumblr.com/) et Riku appartient à [shxjobrave](https://shxujobrave.tumblr.com/). Ces deux créateurs ont toute une backstory et des textes et des arts pour leurs personnages donc vous devriez allez voir si vous le pouvez !


	8. Interlude 4 ~ Nous Ne Désobéissons Pas ~

Après Beyrouth, tout change encore une fois.

Les scientifiques sont secoués, mais ils s’assurent de garder leur calme devant les Projets. Ils ne s’embêtent pas à rester composés devant les Rainbows, parce qu’ils ne pensent pas en avoir besoin, donc Shuuzou les regarde dans leur agitation.

Il prend l’habitude de porter le masque inexpressif des autres Rainbows. C’est une nécessité, à la fois pour éviter d’attirer l’attention des scientifiques, mais aussi parce que s’il n’est pas vide il serait sûrement en train de crier tout le temps. Ce n’est pas facile d’être à proximité de Miracle, pas comme ça l’était quand il partageait la douleur avec sa Génération. Il a tout le temps mal.

Il comprend que Jabberwocky a eu une mission a Beyrouth, et qu’elle a fini très, très mal. Sept Projets – tout ce qui restait de Jabberwocky – ont été envoyés à Beyrouth, et seuls trois sont revenus. Et _peu importe_ ce qui s’est passé là-bas, ça a fait flippé les scientifiques. _Beaucoup._

La dernière mission qui s’est passée aussi mal avait été la mission de Miracle au Caire, pense Shuuzou. Mais au moins _la plupart_ de Miracle était revenu, et ça n’avait pas autant dérangé les scientifiques. Ce qui était arrivé avec Jabberwocky, ça leur avait fait _peur_.

« On les met aux ordures, » Shuuzou entend les scientifiques dire. « On prend leurs organes– »

« Tu _déconnes ?_ C’était un _bain de sang_. On en garde rien d’eux. »

« Ce n’est pas comme si la _personnalité_ se transfère avec– »

« Considérant le dédoublement de personnalité qui s’est produit chez 0102, on peut pas en être certains. Débarrassons nous d’eux, brûlons les corps et salons toute la putain de _terre._ Jabberwocky doit être effacée. »

« Peut-être, » dit un troisième scientifique, et il avait clairement plus d’autorité que les autres. « Mais nous sommes un peu dans un cul-de-sac, chers confrères. Trop de gens sont morts – trop de _nos_ gens sont morts. Nous avons besoin d’acheter un peu bonne volonté, pour ainsi dire. Une grande partie de nos sponsors se retirent, et nous allons avoir besoin de fonds. Pourquoi ne pas faire d’une pierre deux coups ? »

« Vous voulez les _vendre ?_ » glapit quelqu’un. « Ce serait comme vendre à quelqu’un un ours enragé ! Qui serait assez _stupide_ pour– » Il se tait, pensif.

« Exactement, » dit la troisième homme. « Peut-être pouvons-nous faire d’une pierre _trois_ coup. Samezuka veut un Projet, et considérant _leur_ part dans ce qui s’est mal passé, ils pourraient toujours être prêts à… négocier une trêve, si vous voulez. »

« Et les Américains veulent vraiment un Gold, » dit pensivement un autre scientifique. « On pourrait y ajouter le Silver. »

« Même les Américains ne vont pas être assez stupides pour acheter ces deux-là sans un moyen pour les contrôler, » fait remarquer quelqu’un.

Il y a un soupire. « Alors, nous leur vendrons un Rainbow. A un prix _très_ haut. Nous _avons_ besoin de fonds. »

Et Shuuzou sait que sa vie va encore changer. Parce que soyons réalistes – quel autre Rainbow allaient-ils envoyer ?

*

« Prends soin de ta famille, » dit-il au Miracle Red avant de partir.

« Je n’ai besoin de personne pour me rappeler de veiller sur ma Génération, » répond 0102.

Shuuzou sourit. Le Miracle Red dit des choses comme ça à chaque fois que Shuuzou essaye de lui parler de l’importance de la famille. Ça le dérangeait au début – c’était une froideur qu’il détestait chez tous les Miracles. Mais maintenant il pense que ce n’est pas que Miracle n’en a rien à faire, ils ne savent juste pas _comment_ en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu’un jour ils apprendront.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Il n’y a personne de mieux que toi pour diriger les autres. Je te fais confiance. »

Le regard que Red lui envoye est offensé et légèrement hilarant.

*

Pendant sa (toute) dernière nuit à Teiko, il dit enfin aux autres Rainbows ce que Tsukasa lui a dit. Il n’est toujours pas sûr de leur faire confiance, mais il le fait parce que c’est la dernière promesse qu’il a faite à quelqu’un de sa Génération et il ne va pas la trahir.

Les Rainbows accueillent l’information avec le manque de réponse vide qui les caractérise tous.

« Pourquoi nous dis-tu cela ? » interroge 62.

« Parce que j’ai promis à Tsukasa que je le ferais, » répond-il instantanément.

« Et que sommes-nous censés faire de cette information ? Sommes-nous censés empêcher la tentative de Miracle ? »

Cette pensée n’était jamais venu à l’esprit de Shuuzou. Etait-ce _ça_ que Tsukasa avait prédit ? « Teiko doit tomber. »

« Et nous ? » demande 62. « Sommes-nous censés tomber avec eux ? »

La question le surprend, mais seulement parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’un Rainbow la pose. Mais il suppose que même un Rainbow doit avoir un instinct de préservation.

« Peur-être, » dit Shuuzou. « Peut-être qu’on devrait tous mourir. On ne devrait pas exister. Mais, » il pense à tous les Projets. « Mais je veux vire. » Est-ce que Tsukasa voulait que Miracle soit arrêtée ? Pourquoi pensait-il que c’était aussi important que les autres Rainbows sachent ? « Vous pourriez les aidez, » dit-il tout à coup.

C’est toujours impossible pour lui de deviner ce qu’ils pensent rien qu’en les regardant. « Miracle. Vous pourriez les aider à réussir. Ils pourraient– avoir besoin de quelqu’un de leur côté. S’ils vont réussir. »

Est-ce qu’ils _voulaient_ aider Miracle ? Leur premier instinct avait été de les arrêter.

« Ton Gold a dû savoir qu’il allait mourir, » dit 62, faisant tressaillir Nijimura. Il peut toujours sentir le moment où Tsukasa est mort…

« Il savait qu’il allait mourir mais il a vu un futur qui valait la peine de mourir, » continue 62. « Une chose pour laquelle il pensait que même les autres Kings devaient mourir. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on peut ignorer. »

Shuuzou retient son souffle parce qu’il n’y a jamais pensé comme ça avant et maintenant ça le tue. Tsukasa était mort pour ce futur. Les Kings étaient morts pour ce futur. Et quand il regarde les Rainbows, il sait qu’ils essayent de décider s’ils devraient eux aussi mourir pour ce futur. Et ils le feront. Tsukasa l’a prédit. C’est obligé. Il a vu les Rainbows se sacrifier pour Miracle.

« Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de cette information. Arrêter Miracle, ne pas arrêter Miracle. Quoi qu’il arrive, je suis en Amérique. » Il essaye de ne pas sonner amer à la fin de cet échange. Ça semble injuste que Miracle puisse être libre un jour et pas lui. C’est injuste que Miracle puisse vivre alors que personne d’autre ne le peut. Est-ce que Miracle saura combien de personnes sont mortes pour leur liberté ? Est-ce qu’ils en auront quelque chose à faire ?

62 touche son bras et il la regarde avec surprise. Sa paume est à plat sur son avant-bras gauche.

« Nous n’avons pas d’explosif de sécurité, » dit-elle de sa voix sans ton. « Pas comme les autres Projets. C’était inutile. Nous ne quittons pas l’établissement. Nous ne désobéissons pas. »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Shuuzou, perdu. _Il_ avait eu un explosif mais ils l’avaient enlevé quand ils avaient assassiné sa Génération et qu’ils l’avaient gardé confiné à Teiko. (Et _comment_ , se demande-t-il inutilement, est-ce que Miracle contournera cet obstacle- _là ?_ Il souhaiterait _presque_ être là pour le découvrir).

« Nous avons des traqueurs, » continue 62 comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendu. « Et ils les mettent juste ici. »

« Oh, » dit Shuuzou, baissant les yeux vers sa main sur son bras. Il ne savait pas où étaient les traqueurs. Elle le regarde et après un moment il dit : « _Oh._ »

Ensuite elle enlève sa main et s’en va. Les autres Rainbows la suivent.

Il ne les revoient jamais.

*

A mi-chemin de Los Angeles il sort un canif qu’il a volé et se l’enfonce plusieurs fois dans le bras. Ça fait incroyablement mal, mais il _est_ un Rainbow. Il a l’habitude d’avoir mal.

Il se faufile hors de la soute de l’avion quand personne ne regarde et disparaît dans les foules de L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Ça va être des notes assez long, donc supportez-moi une minute, désolée les amis ! Cette histoire a mis beaucoup de temps à être écrite et sa structure est un peu bizarre. Elle inclut un crossover random avec le cartoon américain Generator Rex mais c’est un crossover incroyablement mineur et absolument aucune connaissance de Generator Rex n’est nécessaire pour lire cette fic. Je l’ai surtout fait pour le fun, et aussi parce que c’était un peu pratique d’avoir un établissement déjà tout prêt. 
> 
> Cette histoire inclut aussi beaucoup de personnages originaux qui n’ont pas été créés par moi. Il y a un bail sur tumblr j’ai décidé que ceux qui lisent cette histoire ne le font certainement que parce qu’ils aiment vraiment Désignation : Miracle, et que si c’était le cas, je voulais faire quelque chose pour ces personnes qui aiment cette série, donc j’ai créé [cette offre](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/158179120999/designation-miracle-fic-offer) ici pour que les gens propose leurs propres personnages originaux qui apparaîtraient dans l’histoire. Je vais créditer ces personnages et parfois leurs rôles sont très secondaires, mais c’était un très grand honneur pour moi d’utiliser les personnages que d’autres personnes ont créé et voulaient voir dans cet univers. 
> 
> Dans le premier chapitre, Vincent Gallager appartient à [mist-me](https://mist-me.tumblr.com) et Ryder Stevens appartient à [i-dont-understand-anything-ever.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/i-dont-understand-anything-ever)
> 
> J’ai encore une fois choisi de ne pas utiliser les archive warnings parce que la situation est un peu compliquée. Cette histoire est, à mon avis, bien plus légère que certaines des autres histoires qui sont apparues dans cette série et le genre de violence qui apparaît vraiment est très standard par rapport à la violence qui est apparue dans la série jusqu’ici. *Cependant* il y a certaines choses mentionnées/impliquées qui sont arrivées à des personnes orignaux secondaires qui pourraient potentiellement déranger certaines personnes. J’ai créé une page [ici sur tumblr](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/163025165364/ok-so-i-am-about-to-post-the-nijimura-story-but) pour parler de ces choses au cas où quelqu’un s’inquiète et veut être prévenu, mais je ne voulais pas mettre des spoils ici.
> 
> Aussi je veux rien spoiler, mais, même si cette histoire est techniquement une fic Gen, il y a des problème de relations qui arrivent dans cette histoire que j’espère avoir transmis d’une manière respectueuses, mais dont on peut aussi parler sur cette page dans le lien ci-dessus au cas où quelqu’un veut vérifier en avance. 
> 
> Oh mon dieu, pardon pour ces notes de fin massives. 
> 
> Comme toujours, merci tellement d’avoir lu ! Les commentaires et les kudos sont sérieusement la raison pour laquelle je continue d’écrire plus d’histoire, donc merci tellement ! Et merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux, je vous aime aussi !! =D N’hésitez pas à me trouver [sur tumblr](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com) pour des reblogs d’anime sans fin et des écrits et plus de fun de Désignation : Miracle.


End file.
